Enduring Hell
by lisamb2
Summary: Brennan has been brutally attacked and is having difficulty coping. She has pushed Booth away from her as well as the rest of her team. Can anyone penetrate her defenses and heal her wounds?
1. Chapter 1: Hell

It's a nightmare no one should ever have to endure. Fear was ever present, like a thick fog that surrounded you. There had never been a time when she had been so frightened and afraid that death would come for her. Not even when she had suffered abuse in the foster system did she feel so desolate. She tried to focus on something that would keep her will to live alive. The pain was almost unbearable as she lay gasping for breath and praying for a rescue that she was uncertain would come.

Temperance waited and prayed that her attacker had finally left, even though it could mean her death. She hoped for and would welcome death after what she had suffered. Knowing the beating might start again had her begging for darkness to engulf her and bring her peace. Minutes, hours, or days may have passed since she was taken, but was certain it had been long enough for someone to recognize her absence.

She remembered leaving work after the long case that she and Booth had worked tirelessly on. She also remembered that she had never made it to her apartment because her attacker had come up behind her before having reached her car. In the dark room, however, she was unable to see the rising or setting of the sun and she had lost track of time. She remembered being tied and gagged and beaten. It was obvious to her that she had broken ribs and other serious injuries but the humiliation she endured had been the worst. If she did live, she knew that her life would never be the same. Nothing she had ever experience had prepared her to deal with the level of degradation and violation she had been forced to undergo.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Where is she? I'm looking for Temperance Brennan. She was brought in by ambulance." Booth was beside himself as he entered the emergency room and approached the nurse behind the desk.

"Sir, calm down. How can I help you," she said patiently.

"I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth and I was called from this hospital and told that Temperance Brennan had been admitted in serious condition." Booth had never felt such an unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach. It took him several minutes to realize that what he was feeling was pure fear. Fear for his partner, fear for what happened to her, and fear for himself if he lost her.

"The team is working on her now. There isn't much I can tell you at the moment except she is in stable condition," the nurse was using her most patient voice in order to attempt to console him.

"What happened to her? Who found her?" He demanded.

"She was brought in by ambulance but I don't know who made the call. I will be able to tell you more when the doctors are finished with her," she answered as patiently as possible.

"I need to see her and speak to the doctor. This needs to be treated like a crime scene. We have to try and collect whatever evidence we can."

"I understand. The protocol for this type of case is being followed. There are two detectives here gathering evidence. I will advise the doctor and the detective that the F.B.I. is interested in this case as well." He watched the nurse exit her station and disappear through the double doors leaving him to stare after her.

Booth didn't know what to do first. He thought for a moment then took out his cell phone and called Angela. He was certain Bones' best friend would want to be notified, though there wasn't much he would be able to tell her. Booth dialed her number and waited for Angela to pick up.

"Hello, this is Angela. I can't get the phone so leave a message." He did a brief message telling her it was urgent that she get in contact with him. Frustrated that he was unable to reach Angela, he decided to contact the Bureau in order to get them involved. He phoned Cullen and told him what he knew, which wasn't that much.

"Do you know where she was found?"

"No sir. I haven't been able to glean any of the details about what happened to her. I only arrived at the hospital about twenty minutes ago and I haven't had the chance to speak with the doctors yet. I can only assume it is serious because they refuse to let me see her, saying only that she is stable but that a team is working on her." Booth was pacing in the waiting room, uncaring that people were staring at him.

"We'll send a few agents over to the hospital to see if they will be able to get some information from the attending. There isn't much I can do at this point Booth. At least not until we find out what happened to her." Cullen knew that Booth and his partner had a special bond and hated like hell that something happened to one of them. Truth be known, Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth were the best team he had working for him. "I'll also call over to D.C.P.D. and request a courtesy on this case.

"Thank you sir, I'll be here if you need to reach me. I hope that isn't a problem." He didn't wait for a response before hanging up because he saw a doctor heading towards him.

"Are you Agent Booth?" The doctor asked. Booth noticed immediately that he appeared way too young to be a doctor and he immediately wondered about the care his partner was receiving.

"Yeah, how is she? Can I see her?" He asked impatiently.

"I would like you to follow me back to the office. I will explain everything to you there." Booth followed him silently and sat down in a chair when he entered the office.

"What's wrong with her? What happened? Was there an accident?"

"I'm Dr. Paul Phillips and from what I am able to discern, it appears that Ms. Brennan was…"

"Dr," Booth corrected. "It's Dr. Brennan."

"I'm sorry. It appears that Dr. Brennan is the victim of assault. In fact, she has received some very severe injuries from the attack. This was a brutal assault Agent Booth. One of the worst I have ever seen. I think she is extremely lucky to have survived. She has some extensive injuries to her ribs which punctured her lungs. She has been intubated while we continue assessing all of her injuries."

"Evidence needs to be collected from her clothing and body. There is a pair of agents on their way here now." Booth rubbed a hand down his face in an attempt to clear his head. "How long ago to you think this happened?"

"From the extent of the bruising, I would say no more than forty-eight hours. She lost quite a bit of blood and was dehydrated when she came in. We are pumping fluids into her no but she did not need a transfusion. Surgery may be necessary to repair some of the broken bones." His tone was so matter-of-fact that it was starting to annoy Booth. He hated the clinical descriptions he was giving about his Bones.

"Is there anything else that you can tell me right now?" Booth questioned.

"Dr. Brennan was the victim of a sexual assault. We have completed a rape kit on her and the evidence has been sealed. I didn't expect for this to be a federal matter so the D.C. Police have already been notified."  
"Dr. Brennan works in collaboration with the FBI and she is essentially one of our own. I will do my best to make sure this is handled by my people." Booth could sit there no longer. "I need to see her Dr. Phillips."

Agent Booth you just said that you want your people to handle the case so you know that I cannot permit you to see her before all of the evidence has been collected. You know yourself that nothing collected would be of any use if the prosecution knows that the crime scene was contaminated. I promise you that as soon as the authorities have collected everything I will allow you a short visit before we move her." Dr. Phillips rose from his seat. "We'll take good care of her Agent Booth. She is not conscious at the moment so she won't be aware of the collections and procedures."

"I appreciate what you and your people are doing but I want to let you know that is my partner in there. I need to know if it's possible for her not to…make it."

"I won't lie to you. She is in critical condition but I think she will pull through but I would like to give it a few days before I make a definite prognosis." Dr. Phillips began examining the chart before him. "She is in excellent health and that will go a long way in aiding her recovery."

"Please let me know as soon as I can go in to see her please."

"Certainly," he said solemnly.

Booth walked slowly back to the waiting room trying to make sense of what the doctor had told him. He had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach as he tried to digest what had happened to his partner. Booth knew that things would never be the same with her. She had suffered so much in her life but as strong as she was, he knew she would be facing an agonizing recovery.

"Agent Booth?" Booth jumped up from his seat. "You may come back now."

Booth followed the nurse to the small room that held his partner. He stepped within the curtain and stopped abruptly in shock. He had tried to prepare himself for what he would find but nothing he had thought prepared him for the fragile sight the lay before him.

Temperance lay broken in the bed. The bruising to her face left her almost unrecognizable to him. Her face was cut and swollen and blood had dried in her hair. He stepped to the side of her bed and reached for her hand. It too bore the signs of the assault. He could tell that she had fought hard, with all she had in her. He gently picked up her hand and brought it to his lips.

Anger began to course through his body as he thought of the man that had violated her. He silently vowed that he find whoever did this and make damn sure he would never do it to anyone else, by whatever means necessary. There was no way he would let this crime go unpunished. He reached down and stroked her hair and felt tears begin to sting his eyes. He pressed his lips to her forehead and kissed her gently.

"Agent Booth, there is an Angela Montenegro at the desk asking to speak with you." The nurse was polite and appeared to be understanding of his situation.

"I'll be right there." Booth bent to give Temperance another kiss on the forehead and walked out to give Angela the news.

"I got here as soon as I got your message. What's happened?" Angela was anything but calm as she questioned Booth as soon as he appeared. Booth looked at her not knowing how to tell her what had happened. "Why aren't you saying anything? Your message said it was urgent."

"It's Bones Angela."

"She's not…"

"No! She's been…she's been attacked and severely beaten. She's is serious condition."

"But she is alive isn't she."

"Yes but there's more. Damn this is hard. Angela…she was raped." He saw her eyes widen in distress and he reached out to hold her. "She's alive Angela. We've got to be thankful that she is alive."

"Who would do something like this to her? I need to see her Booth."

"I know. They will be taking her up to surgery soon so we had better go back now. I want you to know that it is not pretty. What he did to her was brutal and she looks bad okay."

"I don't care how she looks." Just then they reached the curtained off area and Booth pulled it to the side to let Angela in. He heard her sharp intake of breath as she saw her best friend for the first time. "Find him Booth. Find him and make him pay for this." Booths arm steadied her as she made her way to the side of the bed. "Oh sweetie…" Tears immediately began to fall from Angela's eyes as she sat in the chair beside Temperance's bed.

Angela tried to take in all the bruising and the other injuries that she could see. There was no doubt that she was lucky to be alive but she wondered how much the emotional injuries were going to scar her. "I don't know how she will recover after this Booth. She has always acted and been so strong but I don't thing she is strong enough to cope with this without a lot of help."

"We need to get Dr. Brennan ready for surgery. The OR nurses will be here to get her in just a moment. There is a waiting room on the ICU floor that you can use. The surgeon will call up as soon as she is out of surgery."

"How long do you think she will be in surgery?"

"I can't really answer that Agent Booth. She has some really good doctors here to work on her."

"Thanks. What floor is the waiting room?"

"Seventh floor."

"Can I just check on her once more?"

"I'm sure that will be fine." Angela and Booth disappeared behind the curtain. Angela went over to the bed to give Temperance a kiss to her cheek then she stepped back to let Booth by her. She stood back and watched how he looked down at her broken and pale body. He took her hand and leaned down to press a kiss to her lips. Booth then bent further down to whisper something in her ear that Angela couldn't hear. She almost felt like an intruder watching this intimate scene play out in front of her. She had often joked with Brennan in the past about getting together with Booth but there was no doubt that Booth did, in fact, have deep feelings for his partner. He had feelings that went way past being platonic.

Angela and Booth found the waiting room with ease and settled down for an undetermined length of time. "I should be out trying to catch the bastard that did this to her. I need to be out doing something about this, something productive. I can't do anything to help her here just sitting and waiting."

"Booth, we need to be with Brennan right now. This is where our priorities need to be. When we know that she will be okay, then you go find whoever did this to her but you are going to have to prepare yourself for the fact that they will not let you work this case."

"I know they won't let me work it, officially but what I need to do can't be done through official channels." Booth voice was deadly calm and it almost frightened Angela.

"Booth, as much as I want to see the person who did this fry, I don't want to see you go to jail for his murder. That is not going to help the whole situation. Imagine how Brennan would feel if she thought she was responsible for you going to prison." Angela was usually the voice of reason and this time was no different. Booth also knew that the Bureau would have no jurisdiction over case and that he would be distanced from working any aspect of it.

"I need to call Cullen. I've got to get him to get a handle on this case as courtesy to the FBI since Bones is essentially one of ours." Booth stepped out of the waiting room while he used his cell phone. He was immediately connected to Cullen's office. Booth described what he knew of the crime and told Cullen that Metro Police were on the case but that he wanted him to call in some favors to make sure that the Bureau got the case. He wanted his own people to investigate the case as thoroughly as they would if Bones was actually a member of the FBI.

"I know how you feel Booth. I will do everything I can to have the case fielded to use but you are not going to be on the team. I don't need to tell you that you are way too close to this one. Let me make some phones calls to see what I can come up with. I'll get back with you as soon as I know something but if Dr. Brennan comes out of surgery first you give me an update."

"I'll call as soon as I know something." Booth hung up the phone and reentered the waiting room to sit with Angela. "Don't you think we should call the Jeffersonian to let them know what has happened?"

"Probably but I know Brennan wouldn't want everyone fussing over her. I'm also not sure how much of this that she will want other people to know. I think it would be best to keep people away for the moment. Hopefully we will be able to talk to her soon after she gets into a room." Angela said hopefully.

"I know what you're saying but it doesn't seem right to keep something so important from the rest of the team." Booth was quiet as he spoke.

"I think that is the first time you have referred to us all as a team. I like it."

"Isn't that what we have become? We are a team no matter how much I tried to fight it. You guys are annoying but brilliant and I wouldn't want to have any other group of people to work with." He gave her a small smile.

"I think you are just being mushy because of what has happened."

"Maybe, but I think Bones would be proud to hear me say it and I promise I will tell her the first chance I get."

"I want to be there for that. Tell me one other thing, when are you going to tell her that you love her?" Booth jerked his head up to stare at her as if she had gone mad.

"Where the hell did that come from?" He asked in disbelief.

"There is no way you can deny that you don't love her."

"Maybe, but it is strictly a love bread out of friendship. That is all there has been between us Angela. We have always remained partners and friends but we have never crossed that invisible line." Booth seemed to be adamant about what he was saying but then he began questioning himself on whether or not he was speaking the truth. He had to admit to himself that he was more than upset over her victimization. He was devastated.

"I just think you need to look a little deeper and admit some truths, as well as feelings to yourself."

"Even if that were true Angela, not all truths need to be spoken," he said quietly. They each sat back in their seat in silence. The seconds ticked into minutes and then to hours and there was still no word on Brennan. Finally the phone on the wall rang and Booth jumped up to answer it. "Yeah!" he said gruffly into the receiver.

"Dr. Brennan's family please," said the polite voice on the other end of the phone.

"Yes, this is Agent Booth. How is she?"

"Hold one moment while I put the doctor on." Booth waited a few moments before a man's voice came over the line. "This is Dr. Ranier."

"Yes, I'm Seeley Booth."

"I just want to let you know that we just closed on Dr. Brennan and everything right now looks very good. There was not as much internal damage as we had feared but there was some suture work done within. She is being taken to recovery and will stay there for the next hour or so until we can move her to ICU. The full extinct of the damage most likely won't show itself for sometime but I am hopeful that Dr. Brennan will progress nicely."

"Can you tell me what kinds of injuries she has?" He asked in a grated tone.

"There was damage to the liver and spleen but those should heal. The most damage sustained was localized in the cervical and uterine area. We have taken a great deal of care to try and make all the repairs that we can but like I said, we won't know for sure until the healing begins."

"You're saying that damage was done to her reproductive organs."

"Precisely," replied Dr. Ranier.

"Will she be able to conceive?"

"Mr. Booth, are you and Dr. Brennan…"

"She's my partner."

"She may have received enough damage to her cervical area to prevent her from having children but that is simply speculation at this point." The doctor was being extremely patient, Booth could tell. He also knew that he was reluctant to tell him anything more than what he already had.

"Thanks for telling me what you did." Booth hung up the phone and saw Angela rise from her seat and walk towards him.

"What did he say? How is Bren?"

"She came through surgery as well as can be expected. She'll most likely be in the recovery room for at least an hour before they move her to ICU." Angela looked questioningly at him.

"There is something you aren't telling me."

"There is some damage to her reproductive system. Dr. Ranier is not giving a full prognosis on that yet but he says it does not look good at this point." Angela took in what Booth said. At face value it wasn't that serious because Brennan had always said she didn't want children but Angela knew in her heart of hearts that she would change her mind when she found the right person to have them with. She also believed deep down that Booth was that someone but she was beginning to wonder if they would ever find one another.

"We can't just think the worst Booth. I have to believe that she will be okay. Whatever it takes to get her there, she will be okay." She put her arms around him as she began to see tears form in his eyes again. "Booth it's going to be okay. We are all going to get through this. Why don't we go down to the cafeteria while she is in recovery?"

"I really don't want anything right now. I need to call Cullen and let him know what the doctor said. Hopefully he has gotten word as to whether Metro will field us the case. I'll meet you back upstairs in just a little while. I just need to get out and get a breath of fresh air." Booth hugged her gently then turned from her and headed toward the elevator.

**I'm doing an edit and rewrite on some of this story so that I can get back to it. Thanks for those that have followed it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Booth met Angela in the ICU waiting area about a half hour later. "Good news, Metro is giving the case to the Bureau. There are already a dozen agents working every angle of what we know."  
"That is comforting to know at least. Do you think we should call everyone yet?"

"They have the right to be here to help her so maybe you should get on the phone. We know that she is going to pull through but I don't think we need to disclose the extinct of her injuries. I think that is for her to tell." Booth looked haggard because the day was starting to take its toll on him. He was trying to be strong and supportive of Angela but it was becoming increasingly difficult to focus on the positive aspect of the situation. Bones was still alive.

Booth listened in to the conversations that she had with the rest of the squints. The calls did not take long because they all said that they were headed to the hospital and that they were upset that they were not notified sooner. "They said that would be here in a half hour. They also don't sound too happy about being left in the dark."

Booth noticed that another nurse was coming in their direction. He immediately stood and greeted her with trepidation. "Hi."

"You must be Mr. Booth?" The young nurse smiled at him fondly.

"Yeah Seeley Booth and this is Angela Montenegro. Have they brought Bones up to ICU?"

"They are just getting her settled. I thought I would let you know that you would be able to see her in about fifteen minutes. I should warn you that she won't be awake because of the medication she is being given. Under the circumstances it is most likely for the best. We need to let her body begin to heal before we can start working with her mind."

"How long will she have to stay like that?" Angela asked.

"I can't say for sure. Dr. Rainier should be able to answer that for you."

"We need her to be able to talk to us. We need to know if she can give us any kind of description of the man that did this to her. It is hard to know where to start when we don't know any of the specifics of what happened. Where, when, or what time. We have to try and get this information from her. The faster we can the more chance we have of finding the perpetrator." Angela could tell that Booth was getting angry just thinking about the unknown suspect.

"You are going to have to speak with Dr. Rainier about this. His orders are to leave her sedated for the near future."

"Where can I talk to him? This is a criminal investigation."

"If you will wait here I will let the doctor know that you want to speak to him again." With that the nurse turned and left them standing there. Almost twenty minutes later the good doctor made his appearance.

"Mr. Booth, what can I do for you?'

"It's Special Agent Booth doctor. I need to talk to you about the protocol that you have for Dr. Brennan. We need to talk to her to get a description of the perpetrator. Without knowing where and when this happened we have nothing to go on. The Bureau has been given this case and I have a dozen agents waiting to jump and investigate the first clue we get but we can' get anything unless Dr. Brennan remembers something."

"I can understand your frustration Agent Booth but I feel that the trauma that Dr. Brennan has suffered will be augmented by your attempts to catch a criminal."

"You're not suggesting that we sit on the case. You don't seem to understand the importance of getting to the evidence quickly." Booth took a menacing step toward the doctor and saw that he stepped back as a reaction.

"I do understand but her health and mental state are my top priority."

"Whatever you have to do to get her back to us…we need to speak with her doctor. Bones is a very strong woman. She is probably the strongest woman I've ever known and I know in my heart that she would want us searching for the man who did this to her. She would want justice. She has the support of me and Angela, as well as the rest of our team. We will be able to help her through all of this." Booth was trying to give a convincing argument but it boiled down to the fact that he intended to kill the man that had put his Bones in a hospital bed.

"Alright Agent Booth you win. I will agree to stop the medication for a short period of time but I must inform you that if I see that she is being affected negatively I will put her back under…without or without your description."

"I want what is best for her…don't doubt that for a second. She is my partner and my best friend and there is nothing that I would ever do to hurt her."

"If you would like to step back into the ICU you can see her while we prepare to stop the IV drip that is keeping her under. She will be groggy and most likely be in a lot of pain. Prepare yourself for the fact that she very well might not remember anything about the incident. Many times when we suffer severe injuries or traumas, our bodies choose to block out the source of the trauma."

"Thank you for understanding."

"Agent Booth, if it was the woman I loved lying in that bed I would want to do whatever I could to catch the bastard."

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Booth pulled a chair over to sit beside Brennan's bed. Dr. Rainier had assured him that she should begin waking up from the medication gradually and that he would have to be patient while questioning her. Booth sat and waited. He expected groggy and confusion but he had not prepared himself for the sheer terror he saw in her eyes when she saw him beside her.

Booth began talking to her in soothing tones but she seemed to be becoming more and more agitated. "Bones, its Booth. Shh…" She began thrashing her head back and forth making guttural sounds in her throat.

"Bones calm down its Booth." His voice was pleading but she was not listening to him. He put his arms on her shoulders and tried to hold her stationary. "Stop, you're going to hurt yourself Bones." She said nothing but continued to struggle against him.

"Temperance, do you know what happened to you?" Dr. Rainier chose that time to make his appearance.

"This is not working Agent Booth. She is simply not ready. Dr. Brennan can you hear me?" She turned to the strange voice. He could see that she was dazed and not fully awake. "Agent Booth you need to leave the room please." Booth hesitated. "Agent leave now or I'll have you removed."

Booth began backing out of the room. His eyes full of tears. His heart was aching seeing his broken partner lying in the bed looked so frightened of him. His heart was breaking at the thought that she couldn't stand to look at him. He closed the door behind him. "It didn't go well?" Angela asked of him.

"She freaked out when she saw me Angela. She just made these terrible sounds. I've never seen anything like it before."

"The doctor was probably right Booth. As bad as we hate to admit it we are going to have to wait until she is ready to tell us about what happened."

"It doesn't seem like we are going to have a choice." Just then Dr. Rainier exited the room.

"She is asleep. I had to sedate her again. I wasn't expecting her reaction to be as violent as it was but it is clear that questioning her is not going to be an option for now. I would also suggest that Agent Booth not come in to see her next time." Booth stepped towards the doctor with an angry look on his face.

"She is my partner. Why would you not let me see her?'

"You are also a man Agent Booth." Booth understood what he was being told. It was likely that Bones would be afraid of most men at this point.

"I'll do whatever it takes to make sure she gets better but I need to know what is going on with her. I NEED to know."

"I'll keep you as fully informed as I possibly can and once she is awake we'll see how things go."

Booth stormed down the hallway away from the doctor and Angela. All of a sudden he was being treated like he was the guy that had done the crime. Rationally he knew that Bones was going to have problems dealing with the act but he never allowed himself to think she would have problems with him.

"Booth! Wait up!." He heard Angela running up behin him. "Where are you going?"

"I guess I'm gonna try to find the guy that did this to her. There is obviously nothing I am going to be able to do here."

"You understand why he doesn't want you going back in there don't you?"

"I'm not stupid Angela. I don't have to like the fact that I can't see her until she "says" she wants to see me. I don't know how to deal with that." Angela could tell that he was on the verge of breaking down. There was never any doubt that Booth cared for Brennan but she had always thought he loved her and what she was seeing now confirmed her belief.

"I'll call you later Angela. Please let her know I am thinking of her." He hugged her quickly and left.

**Any suggestions on where to take this???? I thought I had it planned but it is leaving me.**


	3. Chapter 3

Booth didn't make it down to the bottom floor before he decided to go back upstairs. There was no way he was going to leave the hospital as longs as Temperance was lying in that bed. Angela looked up when she saw him walking back towards her.

"I thought you were leaving?"

"I can't leave. Not until I know she is going to be okay."

"They said I could go in a see her. I won't be long okay." Booth watched Angela walk towards the ICU doors and wished that it was him that was going in to see Bones. Little did he know it would be the same routine for nearly two weeks.

"How is she?" Booth asked when he called Angela after work one evening.

"She is healing on the outside but I am so worried she is not getting better on the inside. I talk and talk to her and I get nothing, not a single sound. She won't look at me or acknowledge me." Angela sounded morose and Booth could tell her hope was faltering.

"Well, the guys have run everything they could through every gadget you have in the Jeffersonian and they still have no idea who did this to her. The results from the rape kit showed no presence of seaman, which I guess is a good thing."

"So, we nothing more about who did this to her."

"Hodgins is filtering through all of the particulates on her clothes and he's trying to find a trace of anything we can use to identify the attacker. It's just a slow process and it's driving me insane." Booth ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "I need to see her Angela. I need to see for myself how she is doing. Maybe she'll talk to me now." Angela watched as he began to pace.

"Dr. Rainier has been adamant about not letting you see her but…"

"Has she been consulted by a therapist or something?"

"Yeah they are coming in to talk to her once or twice a day but she is not talking to them either."

"I'm going in to see her Angela." Booth left her standing in the waiting room as he headed for the room that Bones occupied. He cracked the door slightly as he poked his head inside. Her face was directed towards the window and away from the door. She made no sign to indicate that she had heard him enter the room. He walked slowly to the side of her bed and looked lovingly down at her. He could tell that the bruising was healing and the swelling was all but gone.

He had to admit that she looked more like herself than she had the last time he saw her. Having worked together three years, he had become accustomed to seeing her frequently. There was no doubt that he missed her and to what extent disturbed him. "Temperance," he said quietly. He waited and saw no sign that she heard him. "Temperance," he said in a louder tone. Still there was no kind of response. He decided to walk around the bed and stand in front of her to see if he could get some type of reaction. "Come on Bones, I know you're in there. Please just talk to me."

Moments passed and there was still nothing. Booth reached out to touch her face and she thrust her hands up to knock him away. The slightest touch sent her into a violent fit of fighting. Booth tried to hold her arms to her side but she just fought harder and harder. Just then a nurse entered the room and saw the scene before her. She immediately stepped into the hallway and yelled for security. Booth looked panicked and was unsure of what to do. He stepped away from Brennan just as the security officers entered the room.

The officers reached for him and escorted him out of the room. "Sir you need to come with us." They grabbed hold of him when it seemed he was going to resist.

"I'm a federal agent guys." He yelled as the pulled him from the room. Booth noticed Bones' doctor coming toward him.

"What did you do Agent Booth. I told you that you weren't to go into Dr. Brennan's room. Now I see you have upset and agitated her. I will have guards posted at the door if you do not stay away. She was starting to make progress and you may well have set her back."

"Progress to what? She is nearly catatonic. What the hell kind of treatment are you giving her? I want some answers or I'll find a way to have her moved from here." Booth's anger had been pent up for weeks and threatened to violently boil over.

"I'm sorry for what you are going through but Dr. Brennan is in a fragile condition and anything upsetting her could set her back. Please understand, I am trying to get her well. You just have to realize that is going to take time."

"She didn't react until I touched her. She was fine until I touched her face." His anger was beginning to fade and guilt started to set in. "I shouldn't have tried to touch her."

"I heard what happened yesterday. Dr. Rainier asked me to talk to you to make sure you understand how important it is to…" Angela began explaining.

"Yeah I get it. They don't want me going anywhere near her until she is better. It may kill me but I'll do what they ask."

A week had passed since Booth had tried to see Bones. It was a miserable week spent trying to piece together evidence that the squints had put together. Although they had no traces of DNA they were still hopeful they could get some type of lead on a suspect.

Booth was talking to Hodgins when Cam approached them gravely. "I've got something you need to see." Booth took the paper she held out to him.

_Temperance has not recovered enough to return to work I see. I guess I did a better job on her than I thought. It was wonderful to hear her begging me so I just kept giving her more. I want you to know Agent Booth that she is amazing. You should really give is ride._

Booth's first instinct was to crumble the letter but he held back realizing that it was an important piece of evidence. "Cam, where did this come from?"

"It came through the Jeffersonian mail. It was addressed to me but when I read it I knew who it was from."

"We need everything to see if they can pull anything off of it. Prints, DNA, anything., this may be the first break we've been given in this case."


	4. Chapter 4

Booth had to wait for several hours before any news was given on the letter. "We have DNA!" Hodgins said excitedly while rushing into Brennan's office.

"How long before we know if there's a hit?"

"I'm running it through all of the databases. Hopefully this bastard has a record."

"Yeah, we're back to square one if he doesn't."

"Not quite, I was able to put some fibers from Dr. Brennan's shirt she had on when she was brought into the E.R. There were no undergarments brought in."

"Damn it Hodgins, there has to be something you guys are missing." Booth had raised his voice to shouting level.

"Look Booth, we want to find this guy as bad as you do. Brennan is one of our family, don't think you are the only one going nuts here."

"I know it man. I'm sorry. I just feel so damn helpless. I hate the thought of Bones in that bed. I should have protected her." Hodgins could see that Booth was berating himself over something which he had no control.

"We're all working hard on this one. If there is something here, I guarantee you we will find it." Booth was grateful for the pep talk from Hodgins.

"How is she today Angela?" Booth asked wearily.

"I wish I could say there has been a change but she is still the same. Her injuries are healing but she still won't respond to anyone."

"We have got to figure something out here. There has to be something they are not doing to get her well."

"I don't know what to do at this point. The only response she has given is when you were here. It wasn't a good response but at least we knew that someone was in there."

"You sound tired. Have you gotten any rest?" Booth asked.

"Yeah, some, but I would be lying if I didn't say that the feel of my own bed would be really welcome right now."

"I wish I could relieve you. Would you please talk to the doctor again? I know I can reach her Angela but it may not be the way he wants it."

"Of course I'll talk to him but he seems adamant that you not be allowed in the room."

"He's treating me like I did this to her and I'm getting damn tired of it. I know that I can get Russ to give me Power of Attorney over her medical care but I would rather not go that route."

"I'll talk to him again when he comes in later and then I'll give you a call. You try to get some rest sweetie because this has been hard on you too. Whether you want to admit it or not I not there are some deep feelings between you and Brennan and this is tearing you up inside."

"Thanks, I'll talk to you later," he replied refusing to acknowledge her statement.

"Dr. Rainier, you have to realize that Booth is closer to Dr. Brennan than anyone else. I think, given the chance that he could be the one person to reach her at this point. I have to agree that the treatment is not working." Angela was doing as asked. She was trying to convince Brennan's doctor that Booth needed to be able be with his partner.

"I understand what you're saying Miss Montenegro but I disagree with the approach. The trauma that Dr. Brennan has suffered is not something that will be overcome by a pep talk. She needs to be shrouded in love and caring. She needs to know that she is safe and that nothing will harm her."

"What you're not understanding doctor, is that the one person who loves Brennan more than anyone is Booth and she feels the same about him. They aren't _just partners_. Booth has threatened to get the Power of Attorney from her brother. If he does that he will have her moved from this facility."

"Fine Miss Montenegro, tell Agent Booth that I will permit him access. I just hope you're right about him being the one to reach her. As it stands right now, I would release her because she has sufficiently healed physically but I need to see some gains in her mental acuity." Angela was sure that Booth would be elated when he found out that he would be able to see and spend time with Brennan. Angela was convinced that Booth would be able to get her to reach out for help.

Angela immediately picked up her cell phone and called Booth. "Booth," he said gruffly into the receiver.

"It's Angela. I was very convincing. He said you could come."

"Are you still at the hospital?"

"Yes. I thought I would wait for you to get here before leaving. I can go over some of the routines we've been doing with her."

"I'm getting up now. I'll be there in half and hour."

"Be careful Booth. We don't need you both in the hospital."

­­­­­­­­­

Not surprisingly, Booth arrived at the hospital in twenty minutes. Angela greeted him as he knocked on the door. "Let's talk outside first." Angela took him into the hallway. "Dr. Rainier was not impressed with this plan but I was able to talk him into seeing that you may be what Brennan needs. You have to promise to be careful with her Booth. She truly is broken."

"I promise I will do everything I can to help her. She's my partner and best friend Angela. I need to have her back" Angela began reeling off the routine they had been following for the past ten days. Booth tried to absorb all of the information she was telling him and remained quiet until she finished.

"I'll try to remember everything." Booth looked at her and back toward Bones' door.

"Go Booth. Go see her and tell her you love her. She needs to know that now."

"Angela…" She gave him a quick hug before leaving. Booth cautiously opened the door and stepped inside. He tried not to make a sound as he entered. He saw that Temperance looked toward the window just as she had the last time he had been in the room. She didn't appear to notice that he had come in. "Hey Bones," he said lightly. "I'm just going to sit over here for a while. You need anything you tell me okay."

He was trying to ensure her that he would not come near her but would sitting in the room with her. Booth wasn't sure if she really heard him or if she was lost in her own thoughts. Almost an hour later her lunch arrived. The aid told him that Angela had been feeding her and suggested that he try. "Bones, I have your lunch here. Are you hungry? It smells pretty good." _What an idiot, _he thought. He moved over to the side of her bed so he could set the tray down on the table.

"You want to try to eat some of this?" He took the lid off and looked down at the unappealing meal. "You know as soon as you get out of here the first place I am going to take you is Wong Foo's. You have really been missed by Sid. He said to send you his best and that he'll get you fixed up as soon as the spring you." He was rambling like a fool but he wanted to try and be as natural as possible, though it seemed she heard none of what he was saying.

"Do you mind if I lay the napkin across you. I haven't fed anyone since Parker was a baby and I was never any good at it. I'm just going to put it right under your chin, okay." Booth unfolded the napkin while looking at her to see if she looked as if she were frightened. Brennan simply lay there with her eyes focused outside the window. "I'm not sure how Angela had been doing this, so please be patient with me okay.

Booth thought the feeding went well. He kept talking to her in a light voice and she didn't become panicked. Of course some of the food wound up on the napkin but he thought she ate quite well for someone in her condition. He was confused by the fact that she would open her mouth when the spoon touched her lips but made no move to do anything but chew and swallow. "You want to watch some TV now Bones? I'm sure we can find one of those old movies you saw when you were a kid." He tried to laugh at the comment. "Maybe you would rather watch a good comedy? No? Alright, let's just see what's on then shall we?"

Once again Booth caught himself babbling about inconsequential things and still there was reaction from Brennan. He decided on a show and stopped talking. Fatigue began to settle over him as he watched a few programs occasionally asking Brennan a question for which, of course, there was no response. Booth fell asleep in the chair and awoke in the early hours of the morning. His muscles were knotted from being in the uncomfortable chair. He got up to stretch and walked to the bed to check on Brennan who seemed to be sleeping peacefully.

After pacing around the room for a short time, Booth decided to try and get comfortable in the chair once again. He dosed off quickly only to be startled awake by the blood curdling screams coming from his partners bed. Before Booth could get up from the chair a nurse had come in. She began trying to comfort Brennan but was unsuccessful.

"Please let me," Booth said moving to sit on the side of the bed. "Temperance?" He said softly. He tried to shake her but she began to fight. Booth was becoming frustrated with his inability to calm her. As a last resort he pulled her up into his arms and rocked her back and forth like a child. He stroked her hair and whispered in her ear and after several long moments she began to still and her wails turned into soft sobs.

Booth felt her tears begin to soak the front of his shirt but he made no move to let her go. Her sobs seemed to be waning and she wasn't fighting him, so he just enjoyed the feel of her in his arms. When he thought she had fallen back asleep he gently tried to lay her back down. He was surprised when he felt her hands clasp his sides when he tried to retreat from her. "Bones?" No response but he saw a flicker of recognition in her eyes as they seemed to plead with him not to leave her. "You want me to stay here with you for a while?" Her only answer was an ever so slight tightening of her hands that gripped him. "How about I sit here with you for a while? I promise I won't leave."

Brennan let her hands drop but Booth didn't rise from the bed. He simply sat on the edge of the mattress and talked lovingly to her until she drifted off to sleep. Excitement flooded his heart as he thought that he had gotten some kind of response from her. It was a small stride but compared to the past weeks it seemed like a miracle.


	5. Chapter 5

Booth slept as fitfully as possible in the chair, which he had renamed the torture devise. He thought to ask the nurse when she came in that morning with breakfast if there was any way to get a cot brought up for him to sleep on. She told him she would do her best to find one for him tonight.

Brennan was awake when he woke this morning. When he looked at her she was staring out the window again. "You hungry Bones? They just brought breakfast and it looks much better than supper did last night. I know how you like pancakes." To his surprise she turned her head towards him but said nothing. His felt elated.

"Do you want me to help you eat this morning? We could share because I know you won't eat all of this." He began preparing the food in order to feed her. He pulled the napkin up and shook it out. "Got your napkin here so I'm just going to lay it across you again." As put the napkin on her his fingers accidentally touched her chin and she visibly cringed away from him. "Sorry Bones, it was just an accident. Don't be afraid okay because I'm just going to help you eat, remember."

The rest of breakfast was uneventful as she ate a good portion of her breakfast. "You're eating pretty well. I'm sure the doc is going to be pleased. I got a little food on your face so I'm going to just wipe it off okay." Babbling Booth, that's what he would be nicknamed if any of the men he worked with could see him now taking care of his partner.

"Good morning Dr Brennan," Dr. Rainier said as he entered her room. "Agent Booth, I heard things went well last night."

"I think we did pretty well, don't you Bones?" Dr. Rainier turned to Brennan like Booth had expected her to answer his question. "She got upset once last night, a nightmare, but after the nurse left, I was able to get her calmed down. It took a while but I actually think I got a small response from her. It was as if she acknowledged me at least."  
"That sounds promising but how do you think she responded?"

"I was holding her and when I tried to lay her back down she had her hands on my side and the tightened when I tried to move away."

"Excellent! Maybe Miss Montenegro was right after all. I assure you I had my doubts but this may be for the best. I would like to take a quick look at her if you wouldn't mind stepping out of the room." Booth looked toward the door and saw his nurse standing there so he was not as wary of leaving Rainier in the room alone with her. He was outside for about ten minutes when the doctor came out.

"Agent Booth, she looks great physically. I would like to be able to discharge her but I know that Dr. Brennan does not have any family in the D.C. area. I would like to suggest a rehabilitation center for her to stay in."

"She can stay with me."

"I don't think I can release her into your care. I'm not sure that would be in her best interests Agent Booth. Miss Montenegro would be a more suitable choice in caring for Dr. Brennan."

"I understand that you have your reservations but Bones would be better off staying with me. I can assure you that she trusts me more than anyone else and she always feels safe with me. I am more than capable of taking care of whatever needs she has and I can take off the time at work to give her the care she needs." Booth was trying his hardest to convince the physician that Bones needed to be with him.

"I would like to meet with you and Miss Montenegro together. I'm sure we can decide on a feasible route to ensure her care."

"Fine, I'll call Angela." Booth didn't like Rainier. There was something sly about him that rubbed him the wrong way. He constantly treated Booth like what happened to Brennan was some how his fault. He knew nothing of their relationship but he seemed to hold him in low regard.

After an hour of negotiation between Angela, Booth, and Dr. Rainier, they decided that Booth would be in charge of Brennan's primary care. Rainier was not completely sold on the idea of Brennan staying with a man while trying to overcome the trauma of a rape but Booth persuaded him that it was in her best interest. "When are going to release her?"

"As long as everything goes well tonight, I will consider releasing her tomorrow with your assurance that she will make her therapy sessions and follow-up appointments."

"She is my main priority. I promise she will make every appointment you set up.

"Glad to hear. I'll be around in the morning to check on her once more."

"Thank you doctor," Booth said sincerely.

"The guys are going to be so excited to hear that she is getting to come home. I just wish they could see her. "

"Believe me Angela, as soon as she is ready Zach and Hodgins will be the first people I'll call. I know it is frustrating for them not to be able to see her."

"So tell me again what happened last night." Angela said happily.

"I was just talking to her about nothing really. I was just trying to make her feel comfortable with me. She never answered me or really made me think she heard. What got me was when she woke up with the nightmare. She grabbed on to me and wouldn't let go. She still never spoke but I knew she knew I was there."

"I am still so amazed that happened. I knew having you there would be the right thing."

"I was terrified of how she would react but it makes me think we will get her back and that is all I want at this point. I miss her Angela. You have no idea how much I miss her."

Booth spent the rest of the day talking to Brennan as if they she was going to answer everything he said. He missed bickering with her but he was hopeful they would have their chance again. He fed her lunch while sitting on the side of the bed. She never flinched or cringed away from him. "You ready to watch some TV?" He asked while he turned on the television. Just then his cell phone rang. "Booth," he said into the phone.

"It's Hodgins, we didn't get any hits off of the DNA and we ran it through every database we have access to. "

"Damn!" Booth cursed. "Have you been able to pull anything else?"

"There was nothing on the letter. Man we don't have a place to start here. We don't even know where to begin to look."

"Wasn't there anything on her clothes that could give you an idea where she was?"

"No, I've checked everything and there is nothing specific that will help us."

"Did you try the military database?"

"We don't have access to that information. Someone higher up will have to put in the request."

"I'll work on that end and get back with you when I have authorization. I don't know what else to try at this point." Booth said dejectedly.

"Hang in there. Give Dr. Brennan our love."

"Yeah, I will. Let me know if you come up with anything." He hung up the phone and thought for a moment. "Bones you really have got to try and give me some kind of information. I don't know where to look if you can't help me." He walked over to her bed so she could see him. "Temperance, I need you to talk to me. Please, you've got to let me help you." She blinked a few times and turned away from him, as if her response was no.

"Bones, I know how much this bastard hurt you but you have got to fight. You have got to give me something to go on. You are a fighter! You can't just lay here and give up; it's not like you to just give up." Booth raised his voice but didn't yell. His voice was firm but not threatening. Still she said nothing and he found himself becoming furious. Not at Brennan but at the whole situation.

"I know you hear me and I know your afraid but I am here to help you through this." It was beating his head against the wall and what was worse was he knew she couldn't help it. "The doctor is going to let you go home tomorrow. I plan on taking you home with me unless you would rather stay at your place." Booth sat in the chair and just watched her without saying anything else. He hadn't realized he had fallen asleep until he was startled awake by the aid bringing in the supper tray.

"Hey Bones look here, we got dinner. Hope you're hungry." He rubbed his eyes as he got out the chair and began to fix her tray. "You should be getting used to this by now, huh?" He put the napkin on her as usual but this time he gave her no warning. She seemed to flinch slightly but he thought it was progress. When Booth tried to give her the first bite she refused to open her mouth to it. "Come on Bones, you need to eat." She still would not eat and he tried his best to coax her but she would not comply.

"What's wrong? Why won't you eat? Temperance don't you want to go home tomorrow?" He tried again to give her some food but she simply lay there motionless. "Are you upset that I yelled earlier?" He searched her eyes trying to find an answer. "I'm not mad with you Bones. I'm upset with this whole situation. I am mad as hell that someone hurt you and I wasn't there to protect you. I'll never forgive myself for not being there to protect you." He put the spoon down and sat next to her. "I know you must hate me but I will do anything to make you better. I would give up my life if I could take this pain away from you." Booth laid his head on her stomach for several moments while he tried to fight the tears that threatened to fall.

His tears where held in check when he felt the slight pressure of her hand on the back of his head. Her fingers moved softly through his hair as if she where trying to comfort him. Booth was completely taken aback by her actions but could nothing except lay there. "I love you temperance," he murmured into the blankets. "I'm so sorry."


	6. Chapter 6

**The reviews have been amazing! I love reading the suggestions and the kudos…it just makes me want to keep writing. I know it must seem like I am dragging this out but I don't want Brennan to just wake up and say "Hey, did I miss something." Part of the story involves both characters coming to terms with their feelings for each other. This is happen first with Booth as you see when you read the last chapter. How will he deal with his admitted feelings? Turmoil and Angst abound!! Happy reading!!!!**

Booth awoke to the sounds of Bone's screaming again. Just as with the previous night the nursing staff entered but was unsuccessful in getting her to calm down. Booth took her in his arms and held her just as he had before. It took a while but panic subsided and she was left with tears running down her face. He rocked her back and forth and murmured soothing words to her. Brennan's soft sobs pulled at Booth's heart. He ached for her and for his helplessness in caring for her.

"You want to lie back down and try to go back to sleep?" Of course there was not answer so he released her and tried to lie her down. When he tried to let her go a strangled cry escaped from her lips. "What is it Temperance? Tell me what you want?" He tried to pull back enough to look at her but she would not let go off him. Her arms were locked tightly around him and she made no move to let go. "Talk to me baby. I'm right here. You're safe now."

Booth continued to hold her for a long while and when he thought she had fallen back asleep he moved to lie her down again. "Stay." The word was spoken so low and breathless that Booth thought he had mistaken hearing it.

"Bones, what did you say?" He asked but did not get a response. He was certain he had heard her tell him to stay. He was elated at that fact. "I'm not going to go anywhere. I'll stay here as long as you want me too." He did just what he said. He kept holding her for what seemed like hours. She was relaxed against him but his body was beginning to rebel at the position he was in. He let her go but instead of getting up he laid beside her in the bed. Brennan turned towards him and sighed against his chest.

Booth lay awake enjoying the fell of her against him. He was content to hold her in this position and he was thinking about how right it felt when he too fell asleep. It wasn't until he felt someone nudging his shoulder that he finally woke up. He noticed immediately that he was lying in the hospital bed and the sun was pouring through the window. When he looked at Brennan he saw that she was looking right at him. He turned and saw the angry face of a nurse staring at him.

"You shouldn't be in the patients bed Agent Booth. Perhaps you would be more comfortable in the chair." She said through pursed lips.

"Doubtful, that thing is a torture device." He got out of the bed at any rate but only to sit on the edge. "Good morning Bones. How did you sleep?" She said nothing but continued to look at him. There was no fear in her eyes and that gave him some comfort.

"Dr. Rainier will be making his rounds early this morning."

"Thanks, we'll be ready." Booth responded politely. "Bones, it looks like you may get out of here before noon. I know that has got to excite you." Booth cell rang and he answered it abruptly. "Booth!"

"It's Hodgins. We got another letter this morning."

"Can you bring it over? The doctor will be here shortly and he is supposed to be discharging Bones."

"Yeah, I can have Angela bring it but I wanted to let you know that his one is more disturbing than the last."

"What the hell does it say?"

"He definitely knows you and Brennan. He says he can't wait to have her again. He says you have always gotten what you wanted and he would take the one thing you haven't had yet. He's a sick bastard Booth. It seems to more of an attack against you then it is to Brennan."

"I can't think of anyone that hates me this much. Run the tests you can on it and get back to me."

"Keep her safe Booth."

"I promise no one will get to her again."

"I'm going to release her Agent Booth. I will leave the name of the psychiatrist I her to see. I would like to start sessions as soon as possible."

"No problem. I told you I would ensure that she made all of her appointments."

"I'll get the papers ready and we'll get her out of here. I will leave instructions on caring for the few wounds that haven't completely healed and I will leave prescriptions for a few medications I want to her to take. We also need to try and get her more mobile."

"Whatever it takes doc." Booth was excited to be getting to take Bones out of here. He was certain that he could speed her recovery if she were around more familiar surroundings. "Not long now Bones and I'll be taking you home."

"Hey guys!" Angela said walking through the door. "I hear you're getting to go home sweetie. I know you are so glad." She went to Booth and gave him a hug before going to sit next to Brennan. "You're so lucky to have this handsome man here to take care of you. If I wasn't in love with Hodgins, I swear I would fight you for him."

"See Bones, at least someone finds me irresistible." He and Angela laughed.

"How did you guys make it last night?" Angela asked.

"We got on just fine. We have an understanding, don't we Bones?"

"I brought a copy of the letter for you." She handed it to Booth. As he read it he got a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"I'm going to review some past cases just to see if someone rings a bell. As soon as Bones is ready she'll tell me what she can. I'm gonna get this son-of-a-bitch."


	7. Chapter 7

**I know it has been a while for the update but school finals have kept me busy!! Thanks to all of the reviews. They have been wonderful. I appreciate the tips and ideas some of you have given me. I hope you enjoy what I have in store for you in this chapter.**

Booth struggled with the bags he was carrying as he was trying to get Brennan in the apartment. He wanted to get everything in the without having to leave her to go back to the SUV. Brennan was still in a wheelchair but he hoped to help her work her way out of it quickly. He was certain that when she became comfortable with her surroundings she would begin to open up to him more. "Bones, we are finally home. I hope you mind staying here at my place. I thought it would be easier because there is more room." She looked directly at him but did not say anything. "I'm gonna call Angela and let her know that we made it here. I'm sure she will want to come and see you if you are up to it." He put the bags down by the sofa and wheeled her in front of it. "How about I get you comfortable on the couch so you can watch some TV? Later on this evening we will work on some of the exercises the doctor gave me."

Booth locked the breaks on the chair and reached down to put his arms around her. "I'm just going to lift you onto the couch okay. Just relax." He always wanted to let her know what he was doing if he had to touch her. She was still timid and Booth hated the fact that she flinched away from him when he touched her. With ease he lifted her out of the chair and placed her on the couch. "I'll go and get you a pillow and a blanket, and then we will see what's on the tube."

After he settled Brennan on the couch and found her a program to watch, he went about clearing things out of the way so she could maneuver more easily. After clearing the way he put the few belongings he had of hers in the dresser in his room. He thought she would be more comfortable sleeping in his bed instead of in the spare bedroom because the mattress in there left a lot to be desired. He had phoned Angela and she said she would stop by Brennan's and pick up some more clothes for her. Booth was expecting to arrive at any time.

He checked on Brennan and found that she had fallen asleep. He decided that he would start supper in hopes that Bones would wake up and feel like eating. Booth was feeling out of his element at this point. Staying with her in the hospital seem easier because he new that there was help nearby. Now he was left on his own to try and take of her. Nervous did not begin to cover his issues. He began to think about the intimate and personal things he would have to do for her. There was no doubt that he could do it but he was afraid of how Bones would feel once she fully realized what all he had done for her.

While Booth was cutting vegetables for the soup he was making he hear a knock at the door. He went to answer it and found a smiling Angela on his doorstep. "How is she?"

"She's sleeping fitfully on the couch. I'm sure she will be waking up here at anytime. She usually doesn't sleep long at a time. I know she will be glad to see you."

"Hodgins, Zach, and Cam are waiting for the word so they can come and see her. They want to see for themselves that she is okay." Angela said solemnly.

"I just don't know if that is a good idea right now. I don't want to overwhelm her but I think it might be good for her. Maybe seeing the familiar faces will help bring her back to us." Booth looked thoughtfully for a moment. "Maybe tomorrow they can stop by after work."

"I don't think that will be a problem. They will be excited to be able to see her." Angela walked over to the couch and saw that Brennan was still asleep though she appeared to be dreaming as she tossed her head side to side. "Booth…" she said calling him into the living room.

"What's wrong?"

"Look at her." Angela looked worriedly at her friend who looked so fragile lying on the couch.

"She's been having nightmares almost ever night." He told her as he sat on the edge on the couch. "Temperance?" He said stroking her head. He saw tears falling down her cheek and his heart ached to take away her pain. "Come on Bones, you need to wake up. It's okay I'm right here for you. So is Angela." He leaned over heard and whispered in her ear as he took her in his arms.

Angela sat back and watched the display in front of her. There was no doubt in her mind that Booth was seriously in love with Brennan and she knew that his heart was breaking because of her pain. The intimacy of his actions almost made her feel as if she were intruding on a moment that should be shared by two people in love.

Temperance opened her eyes slowly and appeared to take in her surroundings. She looked confused as looked around. "It's okay Bones. Remember we left the hospital and we are at my apartment." Booth moved to let her lie back down but she held onto his arm. "I'm not going anywhere. I'll stay right here as long as you want. He arranged her where he was sitting behind her and she was laid against his chest.

Temperance was looking around and her eyes found Angela's. She stared intently at her for several moments before a small twitch of her lips made Angela smile back at her. She was certain that she had made a slight attempt at smiling at her. "Hi sweetie, how are you feeling?" Brennan said nothing. "I wanted to come and check on you and I brought some of your things so you won't have to stay in the same clothes everyday." She laughed slightly.

"Are you hungry Bones?" Booth asked as if he expected her to answer. "I was starting to cook some homemade vegetable soup but Angela showed up and I didn't put one. I need to get it started if we are going to eat soon." She didn't answer him but she leaned up slightly to let him move. Booth smiled at her action because he could tell she was becoming more and more comfortable and safe.

Angela sat with Brennan while Booth started the soup. She talked to her about some of the things that had been going on at the lab and let her know how much she was missed. "Sweetie, you would be surprised at how well Zach has stepped up since you been out. He had a conflict with the pathology department over a case that we have been working on. They lost some of the evidence and he told them up one side and down the other. He sounded like a real man. You would have loved it."

The entire time Angela was talking Brennan looked directly at her but made no attempt to speak. She seemed to be listening to everything she said but showed no surprise or emotion at what she was saying.

"Alright the soup is on. What are you girls in here talking about?"

"I was just telling Brennan about the stuff that has been going on at the lab. I told her how Zach told off the pathology department."

"Yeah Bones, you would have been truly impressed."

"How would you like to have the guys visit you tomorrow?" Angela asked.

Booth watched her trying to see if made any kind of response. "They can stop by after work and bring some Thai food." She smiled at Booth because she knew how much he and Brennan liked Thai. "I want you to be okay with this can't you tell me if you would like to see them?" Surprisingly both she and Booth saw Brennan shake her head slightly.

"You don't want them to come see you?" Booth asked in order to see if they would get the same response. Once again she shook her head ever so slightly and she had a panicked look on her face. "It's okay you don't have to see anyone until your ready."

"Yeah sweetie, when you are ready to see everyone all you have to do is tell us. I want you to talk to us." Angela waited and hoped that she would hear some sound but nothing happened. Brennan turned her head away from them and stared at the television.

"Bones don't shut us out. I know you are listening. We are here for you but you have got to start opening up and talking to us." Frustrated, Booth just sat there and watched her stare at the television. He thought about turning it off but she would most likely continue to stare at the blank screen. "Why don't we do your exercises?"

Booth went over to the couch and bent down to help her stand. As soon as he touched her she began to fight him. She scratched and hit, all the while screaming at him to stop. He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. "Temperance stop!" He almost yelled while trying to restrain her. She continued to fight him and Angela stepped in to try and hold her down. "Temperance!" He yelled louder.

"Booth do something," Angela said loudly. He shook her harder while yelling her name. Brennan's fingernails caught him on the neck and Booth yelped in pain. He reacted by putting his arms tightly around her and holding her tight. "Bones you've got to stop fighting. It's Booth and I'm not going to hurt you. Temperance calm down come back to me. "She struggled against him but her efforts were not as fierce as they had been. "That's right baby, relax. It's me. I'm not going to let anything hurt you." The fight finally drained out of her and Booth felt her go limp in his arms. He looked into her eyes and saw her pain staring back at him.

She was not okay, of course but the progress he thought he was making seemed to have slipped away. Angela was staring wide eyed at her friends. She was aching for Brennan because it seemed there was nothing she could do to help her. "Maybe I should go now. I don't want to do anything else to upset her. I think I have done that enough for one visit."

"Angela, it's not you. This is going to happen. Stay for supper. It should be done soon. I could also use your help." Booth almost blushed as he continued. "I-I well, it's no big deal I can handle it." Booth thought that he had waited so long to see his Bones but to take care of her in such a clinical way was not what he had fantasized about. "Supper's ready now I'm sure. Let's eat okay." He looked down at Brennan, "I hope you're hungry Bones." 


	8. Chapter 8

Angela watched as Booth fed Brennan. His patience was impressive because Brennan was not being cooperative. From her point of view, she seemed agitated since the episode earlier. "Is it usually this difficult to coax her to eat?" She asked quietly.

"No, I figure she is still upset about what happened earlier. Come on Bones you need to eat." He put the spoon to her lips but she refused to open her mouth. "If you don't eat you will have to go back to the hospital. Is that what you want?" Again she tried to give her some of the soup but she did not open her mouth.

"Sweetie, you've got to eat." Brennan turned her head away from them. "Maybe you can try later."

"You will eat later Temperance, even if I have to force it down your throat." He said laughing. He ate the bowl of soup while talking quietly with Angela. "Have they found anything on the letter?"  
"You know we would have told you if we had. There just doesn't seem to be any lead we can follow at this point."

"Bones is our only lead and we can't use her. This is damn frustrating Angela."

"Everyone is aggravated but they are trying everything they know to do. Jack is still working on her clothes but there was so much debris on the shirt he is having trouble separating everything. He can't get a handle on where she was."

"I know their doing their best but I feel so damn helpless." Booth replied.

"You've got your hands full. You're doing what needs to be done at this point. I think you are the only person that can bring Brennan back. Your patience is amazing." Angela wanted to add that she thought his love would help her but he would simply deny it. "I need to get going so you can get her settled for the night."

"Thanks for coming over and I'm sorry you had to see her like that."

"I know you will do all you can. Just let her know I love her."

"I will but I think she already knows." Booth walked her to the door and Angela gave him a comforting hug before she left. "Bye Ang, come back soon okay."

"Yeah," she replied before she left.

X0x0x0x0xx0x0x0x0x0x0xx0x0x0x0x0x

"Okay Bones, you did a great job of freaking out your best friend. What's going on?" Booth went to the couch and sat down beside her. She was looking him intently. "What happened earlier? Why did you freak at the thought of having Zach and Hodgins come see you?" He tried to figure it out in his head because he knew she would not be answering him. "They are your friends Bones. You know that just want to wish you well."

"No," she whispered to his surprise. Booth beamed his pleasure at hearing her voice.

"Bones, tell me why," he told her softly. She shook her head slightly. "Okay then how about we do your exercises and then eat. I'm going to be touching your legs okay. Roll over on your back." Surprisingly she did as he said. He moved down toward the end of the couch and moved the blanket that was covering her. He took her right leg in his hand and began working it up and down. She flinched a few times, most likely from soreness. "You okay?" He asked. She nodded. He continued to work both of her legs for the allotted fifteen minutes. Then he started massaging them. "You did really good Bones. I know you're sore but as soon as you really get to moving again that will go away quickly."

Booth covered her back up and went into the kitchen. He came back a few minutes later with a heated bowl of soup. "You're going to eat this time aren't you?" Amazingly, she nodded again. He fed her the soup slowly blowing on it before he put it to her lips. He fed her until she had finished the entire bowl. "I knew you had to be hungry. Promise me when you get upset you'll just yell and scream instead of starve yourself," he said jokingly.

I was already dark outside and Booth was anguishing over the bath he needed to give her. "Okay Bones, here's the deal. We need to take a bath before bed okay." She quickly responded by shaking her head vigorously. "It's alright. I'm sure we will get through it just fine. I should have had Angela to stay long enough to do this huh?" Booth looked around then back at her. "I know you may not like that idea but it's gonna have to be done. I've got to clean your wounds and dress them so don't be shy okay." Booth stood up and reached his hand down to hers. "Come on Bones, you're going to walk to the bathroom."

"No!" He voice was louder this time and somewhat filled with panic.

"Bones, I promise you I will not hurt you but it is important to keep your wounds clean."

"A-Ang." She croaked out.

"You want me to call Angela back over here? Fine," he said running his hand through his hair. So Both picked up his cell and dialed Angela's number.

"Hey Booth," she said in greeting.

"Hey, look I'm sorry to call you like this but Bones has decided to find her voice, kind of. Anyway I was going to give her a bath and she is not going for the idea. She asked for you. Is there anyway you can come back over and give her a bath and get her ready for bed."

"Of course Booth, no problem. I'll be about twenty minutes."

"Thanks, I really appreciate this. I guess I'm not the best one to be taking care of her."

"That's not it at all Booth. Remember what has happened to her. You are a man…"

It dawned on Booth what she was saying. Bones did not want to be naked and that vulnerable with him or any man. "I got it. I didn't even think Ang."

"See you in a bit.

**So Brennan is getting her voice back but will she have anything to say about her attacker. Will Booth be able to continue caring for her or is it becoming too difficult for him. What happens when Brennan wants to be treated like a woman again instead of a victim? Who will she turn to?**


	9. Chapter 9

About twenty minutes later Angela showed back up. "I really appreciate this Ang."

"You know it's no trouble Booth. I'll do anything for Brennan, you know that."

"Had I known that the fear of me seeing her naked is all it would take to bring her voice back, I would have tried it a few weeks ago," He said laughing.

"I doubt she would have care a few weeks ago. The fact that she does is great news." She went into the bathroom and started running some water. "Both, you want to help her in here," she yelled from the bathroom.

"Alright Bones, I'm gonna help you to the bathroom and Angela will take care of things from there." He reached down to help her up. "Come on up, you need to start walking Bones." She groaned when he got her on her feet. "I know there is some pain but you'll have to start working in out." He put his arm around her waist and helped hold her up as she walked. "You're doing good, just a little further."

"Sweetie, it's so good to see you on your feet. Just sit her down here. If I need help then I'll call okay." Booth stepped out and shut the door. Angela started to take her clothes off. When she peeled off her shirt she gasped in horror when she saw the marks across her torso. "Oh sweetie…" Brennan flinched and tried to cover herself. "It's okay. Booth is going to find out who did this to you." She finished removing the rest of her clothes.

She helped her into the tub of hot water and watched her grimace as the water got into her healing wounds. "Let me get you washed up real quick. Has Booth seen any of this?" Brennan shook her head in response. "Is that why you wouldn't let him bathe you? You didn't want him to see what that monster did?"

"Yes," she murmured.

"I see." She finished bathing her and began to wash her hair. "I know it has go to feel good finally getting to take a bath and wash your hair." She lathered and rinsed. Alright sweetie, are you ready to try and get out of here?" Angela put her arms under Brennan's and tried to lift her. "You have to help me here." Again she tried to pull her up but not able to get her up. "I'm going to have to get Booth to come in here and help." Immediately Brennan began shaking her head.

"No, no, no…"

"Sweetie, I can't get you up and you can't sleep in here. Eventually Booth will have to come in. "I'll cover you up with a towel okay."

"No please."

"I'm sorry sweetie." Angela stepped out o the bathroom. "Booth, I need help. I can't get her out." Booth walked to the door.

He was hesitant to go in there. "Uh…"

"I've covered her with a towel. She's not happy but I tried and I just can't get any leverage."

"No problem. Bones, I'm coming in to get you out." He stepped in the bathroom and saw Bones cowering under the towel. "It's alright." He reached down and put his arms around her and began to lift her up. He cursed under his breath at the way his body responded to her nakedness. No wonder she didn't want him to help her. He saw her bruised and battered skin and he hated himself for becoming aroused.

He tried to focus on his anger on the man who did this to her but he couldn't think past the fell of her skin. He sat her down quickly on the commode and stalked out without saying a word. Angela found him a few minutes later in the kitchen swigging down a beer. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said more gruffly than he intended.

"Well, I've got her dressed but I'm afraid to walk with her. I told her I would be back tomorrow to help again." Booth finished the beer in another gulp and turned toward Angela.

"Thanks. I guess I should go put her to bed." He sounded disgusted she thought and she wondered what had set him off.

"Tell me what's wrong with you."

"It's nothing you can help me with."

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me."

"Look you said before that I was a man and that Brennan had trouble with that. Well, I know why she would have trouble with that now."

"Booth…" she said quietly.

"I'm no better than the bastard that did this to her. I don't think I can do this."

"Booth you are nothing like the guy that did this to her. There is a world of difference between you. It's nothing but a reaction to a beautiful woman or should I say _the_ beautiful woman you love."

'Goodnight Angela," he said quickly walking her to the door. "Thanks again for the help."

"Don't give up. You're doing a great job." She hugged him quickly and left again for the second time that night. Booth walked back to the bathroom where Angela had left Bones. "Are you ready for bed?" She shook her head. "You want to watch some TV?" She nodded her head this time. "Okie dokie. Let's walk in to the living room then." He put his arm around her and helped her up again. They walked slowly into the living room and she sat on the couch.

He sat in the chair on the other side of the room and flipped around the TV with the remote. He found and old movie and left it on that. He sat there for about fifteen minutes and couldn't tell you what was on television. He was still thinking about the episode in the bathroom and was still just as angry with himself. "I'm gonna go take a shower Bones," he said before leaving the room.

Brennan was left alone and for the first time she really analyzed the situation she was in. Regardless of the fact that Booth was with her she felt alone and dejected. She had no idea how to come to grips with what happened to her. If she had to guess she would definitely say the psychiatrist would have a field day with her. She recognized that Booth was doing everything he could for her but he completely avoided talking about anything that happened. Denial was akin to what she was feeling. Her mind knew what happened but she wasn't ready to acknowledge or discuss it.

"You ready for bed yet Bones?" He asked walking back into the living room. He found her lying back on the couch asleep. "I guess you are," he said quietly. He bent and picked her up in his arms. Her head lulled against his shoulder as he carried her. He tried not to wake her as he laid her down but she murmured in her sleep. "Sleep baby," he whispered.

"Don't ever leave me," she whispered reaching for him.


	10. Chapter 10

Booth felt his heart swell at her words. He had waited for so long to hear her say them to him but it broke his heart that she did so now out of fear. "Hush Bones, I'm right here. I'm not going to leave you. I'll sit here with you until you go back to sleep." He propped himself against the pillows beside her. He held her hand stroking it with his thumb.

The last thing Booth remembered was placing a kiss on the top of her head. When he opened his eyes and saw the sun shining in he was surprised to feel Bones lying curled against him. He had fallen asleep with her the night before. He thought it would be best if he got out of bed before she woke up but when he looked down at her, he saw her eyes focused on him.

"Good morning Bones," he said smiling nervously at her. She rose off of him and moved to the other side of the bed. "I-I guess I fell asleep. I'm sorry I…" He sat up and kicked his feet over the side of the bed. "I'll be right back Bones." He left the room and returned a few minutes later. "You uh need to go to the you know…brush your teeth or something." She nodded.

She sat up and moved to get out of bed. "You need some help?" She made and effort to stand on her own but was unable to straighten herself. "Come on, I'll help you." He walked with her to the bathroom but hesitate leaving her. "You gonna be okay?" Again she nodded at him. "Call if you need anything."

She moved slowly around the bathroom trying to take care of everything. She found her toothbrush next to Booth's and smiled slightly. She held onto the wall as she opened the door. She walked slowly out and found Booth waiting for her. "You ready for some breakfast?"

"Yes," she said smiling at him. She didn't seem to require as much help walking and that kind of upset him. He was enjoying helping her around. Actually he enjoyed being able to touch her. He kept his arm lightly around her as they walked to the kitchen table.

"You sit here and I'll throw us something together." It didn't take long before breakfast was sitting on the table. "You alright on your own? I really like feeding you." She smile and tried out her dexterity. Her hand shook violently as she tried to lift the fork to her mouth. When she finally got it there the food had all but fallen off. He looked endearingly at her and noted her frustration. "Try it again Bones." He smiled as she tried again but she was unsuccessful.

Booth took the fork from her and put some food on it. He lifted it to her mouth and she took the bite. "Good?" She nodded. "We've got to go to an appointment today. I promised that I would get you to the Psychiatrist and we have to be there at ten. I know you hate them but I think this time it's a good thing."

Booth watched her shift her eyes away from him. He could tell that she was not pleased in the least to have to go see a psychiatrist. "I can see what you are thinking and it's not going to work. We really don't have a choice here. You are going to have to see one now or later and we may as well get it over with." He could tell she was beginning to get agitated. "Sorry Bones. I don't care how big of a fit you throw over this, we are still going to make it to that appointment."

Brennan threw her hands on the table. "Please."

"No negotiations. You have to go."

"No!" Why couldn't he understand that she could not talk about the things that happened to her. She knew what happened was real but if she vocalized it there would be no way she would be able to deny it any longer. She couldn't even tell Angela what happened let alone Booth or a shrink. It was simple she figured. She would go to this appointment but nothing said she had to talk to anyone once she was there.

"Let's finish breakfast so we can get out of here."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Dr. Brennan, I'm Dr. Jenkins. Why don't we go into my office where we can talk?" Booth stood and helped her up. "I need to speak to her alone sir."

"I get that but she needs help get in there. I'll come back out when I know that she is comfortable." Booth helped her into the chair in the doctor's office. "Temperance, I'll be right outside if you need anything." He leaned down and kissed her forehead before leaving.

It was almost scary how accustomed she was getting to his nearness. It frightened her how dependent she was on him. She felt as if she had lost herself as she had her carefully created control she had over her life. She was no longer Dr. Temperance Brennan, Forensic Anthropologist, she was a victim. She was suddenly what she never wanted to be a fragile broken woman.

"Dr. Brennan, I first want to assure you that anything we discuss in these sessions is strictly confidential. I want you to be able to tell me anything and everything. I realize that you have been through a traumatic experience but talking about it will help the healing."

Brennan just stared at him. There was no way she was going to talk about anything with him. She had taken an instant dislike to the man and she refused to bare her soul to him. Booth would certainly be angry but he would have to get over it because this was here life that was being dissected.

"Can you tell me anything about the attack?" He asked clinically.

"No," she muttered quietly.

"You don't remember?"

"Yes"

"But you won't talk about it?"

"No."

"Dr. Brennan I want you to understand that I have counseled many women in your condition with a high rate of success but I need your cooperation. If you won't talk to me we can't start putting the pieces back together." He was silent for several moments but Brennan said nothing in return. "I understand your work requires you to work closely with the F.B.I" It was more of a statement than a question and she simply nodded. "Then you should be aware that they will require you to have counseling and be cleared by said counselor in order to resume your work with them."

She was angry. When was the last time she had felt this angry. It was clear that he was trying to manipulate her into talking and she was livid. It wasn't as if she could just open up to a complete stranger and tell him what that _man_ had done to her. She tried to stand up and leave but her legs were not cooperating. "Booth!" She yelled as loud as possible.

He was through the door in a second and found her standing. "What's wrong."

"Please…t-take me h-home." She stammered. He helped her out of the office.

"Agent Booth, could I see you one moment please." Booth sat her in a chair in the waiting room and went back into the office.

"Yeah?"  
"I am recommending that Dr. Brennan see another psychiatrist. Dr. Carmella Stewart is one of the partners here and I think she may better suited to deal with Dr. Brennan's needs."

"What the hell happened?"

"She would not talk to me period. I can't help her if she won't talk. It happens sometimes."

"I'll phone and make an appointment." He left solemnly.

"Come on Bones, I'll take you home." When they were seated in the SUV Booth tried to initiate conversation. "I thought we talked about this Bones. You have got to talk to someone about this."

"I-I c-can't."

"I know it hurts but it can only get better now."

"N-no."

"Bones try to look at this rationally. You need to acknowledge what happened. You need to talk about it. It's not going to go away no matter how much you deny it happened." He was trying to control his temper but he was to the point that he needed to do something to spur her recovery. "Talk to me Bones. Tell me what you're feeling. Get mad, yell, do something!"

"I-I w-w-was r-r…" she paused her a moment unsure if she could say the word. Tears welled in her eyes and threatened to fall. She took a deep steadying breath. "He raped m-me Booth."


	11. Chapter 11

Booth moved over to pull her into his embrace. The tears were flowing freely and he did his best to comfort her. He half expected her to shy away from him but she simply placed her head on his chest. She was defeated and the revelation was breaking his heart. "Bones, I've got you." He sat there holding her for several long moments. Sobs racked her body as she cried into his chest.

Helpless was exactly how he felt. Booth didn't know if he was offering any type of comfort to her but he continued to hold her. Suddenly she pushed away from him and began to scream. It was anger, defeat, confusion, and hurt that caused her to explode. She began hitting and clawing everything around her. Booth was stunned motionless by her outburst. He was afraid that she would her herself if she continued.

"Bones, stop! Stop! Calm down." He held her tightly until she finally calmed. Still her sobbing continued. "Talk to me Bones."

"I-I'm sorry. I can't deal with this. I can't take it Booth," she said wailing.

"Yes, you can. You are the strongest person I know Temperance. I'm not going to leave you on your own to deal with this. I'm here for you and so is Angela. We'll find a way to get through this together. We are a team, you and me, we're partners."

"I can't expect you to understand Booth. I don't want you to see me like this. I just want to be alone."

"I know it's what you want but I know you don't need to be alone. You're too fragile and…"

"Needy? I-I'm a m-mess."

"You're getting better physically. The emotional healing hasn't begun but you've taken the first step now."

"I can't talk about this with you." She said simply.

"Why?"

"Y-you're…it's…I…"

"I'm a man?"

"Y-yes…no…you know me too well."

"Fine," he said sounding somewhat hurt. "Let's get home."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxxo

Booth didn't press for anything more. When she wanted to talk he would be there for her. It had been three weeks since her breakdown and she had vehemently refused to see another psychiatrist. They fell into a routine with one another. Brennan was much better physically. The wounds had healed and she was able to do almost everything on her own.

"Bones, I'm home." She came to meet him at the door.

"Did you bring them?" He looked at her gravely.

"Glad to see you too."

"Come on Booth did you bring them?" He produced a large file from behind his back.

"Is this what you want?" He asked keeping it just out of her grasp.

"Please, I need something to do. I'm going crazy."

"Maybe you will rethink the therapy. As soon as you are cleared you can go back into the field."

"Booth," she said quietly.

"You can't blame me for trying. You know how hard it is to get the squints to let me bring this to you?"

"I can't thank you enough for the effort. I need to try and do something productive."

"Therapy could be productive but if you're happy staying in here day in and day out then fine."

"I want to move back home." He stopped abruptly letting the file fall into her hands.

"W-what?"

"I can't keep living here with you. I have to get on with things and it's not fair to you to have to keep me company every night."

"It's not like I have anything else to do."

"Maybe I shouldn't have brought it up like this. I don't want to keep taking advantage of you."

"When you start taking advantage of me I'll let you know okay. I thought we were doing pretty good here." The thought of her leaving created feelings within him he wasn't sure he was comfortable with.

"I need to learn to live on my own again Booth. I'm scared to death but it is something that I am going to have to do and it would be best sooner rather than later."

"Later is okay with me. I…"

"What's wrong Booth?"

"It's nothing Bones," he said trying to hide his disappointment.

"You don't think it's a good idea?" She asked quizzically.

"Sure, it's a great idea. Why don't we get your stuff packed up and I'll take you home." He was being more harsh than necessary but he refused to argue with her about this idea. He knew why he wanted her there and that was one thing he would not be telling her. "Let's go Bones, chop chop."

She simply stared at him. "I really didn't mean tonight Booth." She said slowly. His enthusiasm reinforced the idea that she had decided to the right thing.

"So when do you want to do this?' He asked.

"Maybe this weekend will be alright. I don't know really. I didn't think this through completely."

"But you're sure that this is what you want to do?"

"I'm scared to death Booth. I'll admit that I'm scared to be alone. You should have figured that out already. How many times have I wrangled you into staying with me? I take it you think it's a good thing?"

"Bones, I will agree to whatever you decide." He looked away from her.

"I'm asking what you think Booth, please tell me."

"What I think is that you should go to the therapist before moving back to your place. I don't like the idea of you being alone while you go through this."

"So you don't think I should leave here?"

"Maybe we should switch locations. We could go to your place and I could just stay there with you." He gave her the suggestion along with his best charm smile.

"Booth, I've got to learn find myself again and being with you…like this is not helping. I mean it is helping because then I don't have to face the fear but if I don't ever face it then I will never be _me_ again. Don't you see?"

"Bones it's only been a few weeks. You are still you. I-I just don't want you to be afraid and me not be there to help."

"Alpha male?"

"Sure if that's what you think. I'm an alpha male and my pride would be seriously wounded if you did not let me help."

"I'll think about it but I'm not going to therapy."

"Then I guess I'll have to work with Zach." He said with distaste tingeing his tone.

Xoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxo

Booth was waiting for the bomb to drop any day. He knew that Bones was physically well enough to be on her own but he was still worried about her emotional condition. It had been nearly ten weeks since the attack and she had yet to talk to anyone about it. On the few occasions that he would be bring it up she shot him down completely. She told him there was nothing she could tell him about her attacker and they just had to face the fact that he would get away with what he had done.

It had been one week since she had mentioned moving back to her place. Nothing else was said but he could feel it hanging in the air. He knew the illusion he created would not last forever but he wanted to hold on to it as long as possible.

They were sitting home on a Friday evening watching television when Booth's cell phone rang. "Booth," he said gruffly.

"It's Hodgins. We got another letter. This is the worst yet Booth. "

"What the hell does it say?"

"Have you had her yet Booth or is she waiting for me to come back? I will have her again you know. Once could never be enough of Temperance. She was hot Booth. She loved how I felt inside her. Do you think she thinks about me when you fuck her now?" Hodgins took a deep breath before he continued. "Do you need for me to finish?'

"Tell me the rest."

"I could cum just thinking about it. It won't be long now Booth. Your girl will want me again and I'll be there to give it to her."

"Sick Bastard," Booth growled. "You've got to get something off of this one Jack. He's going to come back for her and we've got to stop him."

"I'm going to start running everything on this one. Hopefully he will make a mistake."

"Until he is caught, I'm not letting her leave here. Not with him waiting out there for her."

"I'll let you know if I find anything." Booth had walked into the kitchen to have the conversation but when he closed his phone and turned around Bones was standing there wide-eyed.

"What's happened?" She asked in a soft voice?

Xoxoxxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Should Booth be honest and tell her what is going on?? I thought it was time to bring Brennan out of the silence but I still don't think she is ready to talk about the event. When will the walls start coming down??? Who is her attacker? It could be someone they know but who hates Booth enough to hurt the most important person in his life, besides his son.**

**The reviews have kept me going. This is a challenging story to write because of all of the emotions embedded within. I am trying to stay true to characters but it is very difficult to keep the story progressing at a natural rate. I know I rushed this just a little but the story had to go on. I hope you all continue to read and review. You guys are great and if you have some suggestions please send them my way.**


	12. Chapter 12

"I was just getting an update on a case." He said averting his gaze from hers.

"What case?"

"It's nothing okay. Let's just finish the movie." Booth grabbed a beer from the fridge and swigged it down in two swallows.

"Why would Hodgins call you this late if it wasn't something important?'

"I don't want to talk about it Bones." He threw the one bottle away and grabbed another.

"It's was about me wasn't it?" She asked standing before him with her hands on her hips.

"It's doesn't matter Bones. I'm not going to talk about this." He said almost yelling at her.

"You're always telling me I should open up and talk to you but whenever I try to get answers from you, then you clam up." She was showing a bit of temper that Booth had seen little of in the past several weeks.

"Fine, it's about your case. We've gotten some letters sent to the Jeffersonian about the attack. The guy is taunting us and is threatening to come back. Is that what you wanted to hear? The bastard that did this to you wants to do it again." She jumped back from him certain that she had heard him wrong.

"Why would someone do this to me Booth?"

"I'm not going to let him anywhere near you Bones but you are going to have to stay here for a while longer. We've got to get something on this guy. I know you don't want to talk about this but is there anything you can tell me. Any kind of description at all?" She looked at him thoughtfully.

She had never tried to remember. When the nightmares came she never saw his face. "He had dark hair and brown eyes." She concentrated deeply. Booth could see tears forming in her eyes and he hated to push her to this limit but he was desperate at this point. "I-I c-can't see him clearly Booth."

"Just think Bones. Is there anything distinctive about him that can think of?"

"I don't want to think about him. He hurt me Booth I don't ever want to see his face." He pulled her against him.

"I know you don't and I wish you didn't have to but we need some kind of help here. He wants to come back."

"He reminded me of…you." She mumbled. He was taken aback by that statement. "He had a similar build and similar coloring but I knew it was not you Booth."

"Did he talk to you at all? Is there anything about his voice that you remember?"

"He didn't have an accent or anything. It was just plain but he seemed to know who I was. I remember that. He called me by name. He said, I hope I got to you first." She shut her eyes to trying to shut out the memory.

"You're doing good Bones. You're doing great."

"What did he mean by that Booth? Got to me before whom?" Booth had no inkling about who it could be.

"I don't know baby." He said trying to comfort her. She looked up at him as he used the endearment. "Sorry," he said trying to smile.

"I want to go to bed Booth. I don't want to talk about any of this anymore tonight. I just can't think about it anymore." She left him sitting on the couch as she quickly fled to her room.

Temperance lay down with her head in the pillow trying to muffle her sobs. The memories she had fought to keep at bay were flooding her mind and she couldn't them off. She lay there for some time before sleep overtook her. Nightmares invaded her sleep and she was helpless to do anything to combat them.

Booth stayed awake for a long while after Bones had left. She had finally opened up a bit to him and he was angry that he could do so little with the information she gave. He phoned Hodgins and told him what he could but they needed a more exact description because the one they gave could just as well have bee Booth.

He was flipping through the channels when he heard her muffled screams penetrate the walls. He got up quickly and walked to her room. He found her thrashing in the bed fighting her invisible attacker in her sleep. She cried over and over for him to stop but her screams went unheeded. Booth stepped to the bed and tried to wake her by gently shaking her shoulder.

He tied to shake her harder but he was still unable to bring her out of the dream. "Bones!" he yelled. His arms engulfed her as he lay down beside her. Almost immediately the fight drained out of her as she sunk into him. He pulled her against him and she melted into his warmth and comfort. "You okay Bones?"

"You save me Booth. Over and over in my dreams you save me."

"I wish I could have saved you outside of your dreams." He kissed and stroked her hair trying to lull her back to sleep.

"Booth?'

"Hmm?"

"I want to get better. I don't want to be afraid anymore. I want to do whatever I can to try and help you catch him. I'll go to therapy if I have to but I need to get through this." She felt Booth arms tighten around her and she shifted to turn in his arms. "Thank you for everything you've done for me." She leaned into him and gave him a tentative kiss on the cheek before rolling back over to face away from him. "Will you stay with me tonight."

"As long as you want." He whispered trying to keep his emotions in check. He was filled with so much love for her that it was difficult to hold her and not long for her. He wanted to tell her how deeply he cared but she was still so fragile. "Go to sleep Bones." She was out soon feeling the protective warmth of his arms around her. She had grown accustomed to the comfort he offered her and she missed him when he wasn't there.

Booth enjoyed holding her while she slept. His feelings for her were becoming stronger with each passing day. When she actually decided to leave he feared his heart would truly break. He whatever time he had with her like this but he was thankful that their friendship would continue after this illusion had ended.


	13. Chapter 13

**Wow what a night. I have posted two chapters so let me know what you thin. Am starting rush things little too much or do you think it is necessary for the stories progression? Bones has finally agreed to therapy, how will this work out.!!!!!!! I just wanted to start acknowledging some of the great reviewers…**

ProFfeSseR, Elliesmeow, HintofGrace, areid731, Darcyli81, BoothlovesBones, Serienjunkie 91, vicki86, Kari43, TemperanceJoyBooth, bb-4ever, CheeseBK, bobbins34.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Booth and Brennan sat in the waiting room of the psychiatrist office a week after she decided to attend therapy. She hated for Booth to sit with her but he refused to let her out on her own until her attacker was captured. "Dr. Brennan, would you like to come back now." She looked a Booth and he gave her an easy smile and a gentle squeeze to her hand before she followed the receptionist back.

"Dr. Brennan, hello I'm Carmella Stewart. It is such a privilege to meet you. I'm a big fan of your books." Temperance instantly felt at ease in her presence. "I must say I am very impressed with your field f expertise as well. Forensic anthropology is a very specialized discipline. You must be proud."

"I enjoy my work. I love the challenge of it."

"Have you returned to work?" Dr. Stewart asked.

"No, not in an official capacity but I have been working on some files at home," she replied.

"Dr. Brennan, do you want to go back to work?"

"Yes, Dr. Stewart. I love my work."

"Why don't you call me Carmella, please. I don't stand on formality around here. I want us to be able to talk openly with one another."

"I'm not a person who opens up easily Dr-Carmella and please call me Temperance."

"Well Temperance, why did you decide to see me?" She picked up a file on her desk and showed it to her. "I have read the particulars of your medical file and I am aware that you saw Dr. Jenkins once but why have you decided to come and see me?"

"I'm not allowed to return to work without first being cleared psychologically. I need to try and gain some control back over my life and that may start with my work."

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"Well, you've read the file. You know I was assaulted…sexually."

"Yes but I want you to be able to talk to me about it. We need to talk about the act itself, not just the fact that it happened. I'm not going to demand that you tell me anything. I would first ask that you listen to a short story and then you can decide if you think this type of treatment will work for you." Temperance sat back in her seat no longer ready to bolt.

"I'm listening."

"I was 29 years old when I was raped. I was teaching at the university then. I was leaving my office late on evening and I was assaulted in the psych department by one of my students. I was brutal and I almost died from my injuries but eventually I recovered. It took months for the physical injuries to heal and much longer for the emotional wounds." Temperance continued to watch her thoughtfully. "I had been married for five years when it happened and during the course of my recovery I pushed my husband away from me and totally shut him out. In a years time I effectively lost my husband and I still regret that to this day. I refused to get help from professionals. I lost my husband and my career and it was years before I put my life back together. I vowed that I would do my best to not let that happen to anyone else if I could help it."

"How did you get past it?"

"I don't you ever get past it, you just learn to live with it and accept that sometimes bad things happen. I promised myself that I would not be a victim any longer and I would start being alive. It's not easy Temperance. It's takes a strong desire and determination to overcome the fears. It also takes support from friends and family but in the end you become a survivor and a much stronger person if you learn to own the pain."

"I'm not sure I can be that strong. I want to be but I just don't feel like I will ever be the same."

"How is your support system?"

"I have my colleagues at work…well my best friend Angela and then there is Booth. I've been staying with him since I was released from the hospital."

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"No, my partner…at work. He works for the F.B.I and I consult for them. We've worked together for over three years." What was there relationship, she wondered. Surely partners did not properly define what they were to one another.

"I take it he is supportive."

"Yes he is, to a fault actually. He is one of the main reasons I decided to seek help. I owe it to him to get back into the field and do my job. He can't continue to sit home and take care of me."

"So you're saying you need to get better for him?'

"I need to get better for me but I-I _want_ to get better…for him."

"Interesting Temperance. Do you want to come back and talk to me?"

"Actually I think I do." She answered without hesitation. She hadn't realized she had been in there for almost an hour. Carmella was so easy to talk with and she really hadn't disclosed anything about her attack but she was certain that she would be able too.

"Why don't we set you up for a time in a couple of days and we can continue getting to know one another. I know we didn't get to the meat of anything today."

"You would be surprised how well this went for me."

"I'm glad. I'm also glad you have decided to take charge of this and recover. I promise you won't regret not letting this ruin your life." They shook hands briefly before Temperance left the office. She stopped at the receptionist's desk and made another appointment before heading into the waiting room.

Booth immediately got to his feet when she came out. "Hey."

"Hey yourself," she replied smiling at him.

"How did it go?" Booth asked.

"Better than I expected. I think I…we made the right decision to come here. I made another appointment for Monday but I can get her myself. I know waiting out here for an hour is no fun."

"I'll be here with you Monday Temperance. Remember we still have someone watching you and I won't give him the chance to come after you again."

"Booth you can't be my personal protector 24/7."

"Who says? I failed you once and I will not fail you again. You just have to deal Bones. You hungry?'

"Yeah I am."

"Wong Foo's?'

"I'd rather just pick something up and take it home if you don't care." She did not want to hazard running into anyone she knew in the restaurant. She had made great strides in beginning her recovery but she was not sure she wanted to be around people. She was still too humiliated to even see Hodgins or Zach but she had spoken to them on the phone once.


	14. Chapter 14

She knew that she was being irrational in her fear of seeing someone she knew. She knew that everyone knew what happened to her and she couldn't fight the embarrassment that flooded her being. "You don't mind taking it home do you?"

"I thought it would be kind of nice to celebrate the huge steps you made today but I understand if you feel better going home."

"I know you probably think this is stupid but I'm afraid how people are going to look at me. I know that they know and it's humiliating."

"Temperance, know one thinks this is your fault. They don't you did anything wrong. What have you got to be humiliated about?" He did not have a clue and that angered her. She just expected him to understand what she felt and he couldn't no one could.

"Maybe if you had someone violate you and do things to your body when you should have been able to stop him you might feel a little embarrassment as well. I don't expect you to understand." Her outburst wounded Booth. She was right, he couldn't understand but he wanted to.

"I'm sorry. You're right of course. I don't know what you are feeling and I hate that. I want to understand but I seem to keep pissing you off."

"I shouldn't have yelled at you. You've been wonderful through all of this and I wouldn't be here now if it weren't for you. I just feel so damn helpless Booth. I want my life back. I want to forget this ever happened." She hated that tears threatened to fall again.

"Let's just grab some food and go home. We'll just let this go for now. Did you call Angela today before we went?"

"No. I didn't want to let anyone know what I was doing. Other that you that is, I just don't want people to get their hopes up thinking that everything will be fine. I' not convinced that anything will be fine again."

XOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOX

"Temperance, it's good to see you."

"Hi, Carmella," She said in genuine friendliness.

"I can't tell you how pleased I am that you came back. It's always iffy after the first session. I think you've made a wonderful decision."

"It was a difficult decision but I want to be better. I hate the feelings I have."  
"You realize that much of what you are feeling in completely normal under the circumstances. You feel you've lost control, you feel helpless, humiliated, and morose and that says nothing for the terror you feel." Temperance was amazed that she had hit the nail on the head. "Now, tell me what you are going to do about it."

She thought for a moment. What was the answer? She agreed to therapy but she was certain that was not the correct answer. "Don't think about it Temperance. What do you want to do about it? Don't search for the _right_ answer because there isn't a single right answer to this question. It is different for each of us."

"I want to be a woman. I want to feel like a woman without being terrified."

"Again, what are you going to do about it?"

"Actively take control of my recovery."

"Excellent and you said you weren't good at psychology." She smiled warmly. "Can I get you a cup of coffee?"

"Sure," she replied.

"Okay Temperance here comes the hard part," Carmella said giving her a mug of the hot brew.

"What do you mean?"

"We need to dispense with the tough questions. Where did it happen?"

"I was on my way upstairs to my apartment after work and I remember someone grabbing me."

"Did you see him?"

"Not then. I woke up somewhere. I had no idea where I was. I was scared and then he was over me."

"What does he look like?"

"His eyes were brown. They were lifeless and cruel and they seemed to mock me."

"Then what happened?" She sat there for a moment with her eyes closed.

"He kissed me. It was hard and brutal and he tasted like liquor. I was sickened but I struggled and then he hit me. He hit me hard and I tasted blood. I heard him laugh. He seemed to enjoy that part of it." She had begun to fidget and move about in her chair.

"Temperance, just tell me what you can. Go as far as you feel comfortable and remember I am not going to force you to reveal anything you're not ready for."

"I couldn't move my arms. I tried to hit him but I couldn't move my arms." Carmella could tell that she was becoming frantic.

"Temperance let's step away from that scene for a moment. You said something earlier that I found to be intriguing. You said you wanted to feel like a woman. What do you mean by that?"

"I feel fragile and I feel that Boo…people are treating me as if I'll break. I want people to treat me like they always have. I want to kiss a man without freaking out."

"Have you tried kissing?" Carmella asked.

"No, that would take another interested party, so I don't see that happening for a while."

"Don't rush it Temperance. It's only been a few months. I can tell you have a personality that doesn't like to be kept down but you may be surprised at your reactions to intimacy. It is something that you are going to have to learn again."

Temperance laughed. "Actually, I had never learned it before. Sex yes but not intimacy, I was never good at that."

"Then you have something else to strive for. What about Booth? Is he someone you would like to learn with?"

"N-no! He's my partner…just my partner." She stammered.

"But you trust him?"

"Yes, with my life," she blurted without thinking.

"Trust is the biggest thing you will need Temperance. I'm just making a suggestion mind you but…well just think about it." She shifted uncomfortably in her seat and averted her gaze from her.

"That is not a rational idea Carmella."


	15. Chapter 15

Since leaving Carmella's office, Brennan had been able to think of little else except the seed she had planted in her head. There was no other person in the world that she trusted more than Booth, but she wasn't sure she would be able to use him for her experiment. In the past, the idea of kissing Booth had crossed her mind but the invisible line had always been between them.

Booth noticed that Bones was more quiet than usual. He hated to question what went on in her sessions but he was curious. "I have an idea Bones." He said smiling at her. "Don't say anything until you have heard me out. I though you might be open to the idea of inviting the squints over for supper tomorrow. I've talked to the guys and they are dying to see you as is Cam."

"You know how I feel about that Booth," she whined.

"I know and usually I would agree with you one hundred percent but these guys are your family Bones. They love you and it's been months since they have seen you. You will be returning to work soon and I think this will be a good way to get out all of the discomfort beforehand. It won't be as bad as you think and I think you'll be happy you did it."

"How long have you been formulating this argument?"

"Since Angela presented it to me this morning," he responded laughing.

"You are making it very difficult for me to say no. I do miss my friends Booth. I never imagined I would say that. It's your fault I've allowed people to get close to me."

"That's not really a bad thing Bones." He said smiling. "Are you saying yes to having them over?"

"Yes, I am but I want something in return."

"You sound like Caroline. What could you possibly want from me?" He asked grinning.

"You'll know soon enough. It won't be that bad though, I promise."

"You've got me worried."

"Don't be. I wouldn't ask anything of you that you could not deliver. Besides if I'm letting you talk me into this then I should get something out of the deal, right?"

"You're the boss Bones. Whatever you say."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Booth phoned Angela and told her that Brennan had agreed to the dinner. She told the guys on the phone and he could tell they were excited. He hoped that their support would help to strengthen Bones' recovery. She was doing fantastic but part of him was afraid that she would grow tire of him and that she wouldn't need him anymore.

Later that night they were sitting on the couch together eating take out and watching television. "So you never told me how your session went today."

"It was good. I think we are making headway, progress or whatever you want to call it."

"I'm still impressed that you are going through that. It shows a great deal of strength and I, for one, am extremely proud of you."

"Thanks. Can I ask you a question?"

"Always," was his answer.

"Would you sleep with me tonight?" She had said it so quickly that Booth was certain that he had misunderstood.

"Huh?"

"I'm mean…literally sleep with…I mean……never mind." Booth just gaped at her like s he has lost her mind.

"What exactly have you guys been talking about in therapy?" He asked still shocked.

"Forget it Booth!" She had royally messed that up and heat rose in her cheeks. Embarrassed she muttered a goodnight and fled the room. She paced the room several times before flinging herself down on the bed. She knew better than to try and approach Booth like that. They had shared the bed several times since she had been there but never had she blatantly asked him to sleep with her. "What was I thinking," she mumbled to herself.

She lay in bed for a long time before she heard the soft knock at the door. She tried to ignore it but she knew that he would not go away. She stalked to the door and pulled it open. She was staring him in the face and he just stood there speechless. "What's really going on Bones?"

"I'm tired and I am going to bed…alone. So if you don't mind." She tried her best to slam the door but he caught it easily and continued to stand in the doorway. "I'm not in the mood to argue Booth. I'm sorry for asking such a foolish question. Now will you just go away and let me go to bed."

"You ask me something like that but you never waited to hear my answer."

"I could tell what your answer would be just by the expression on your face. You looked you thought I had completely lost my mind. Sorry I just thought…really Booth I'm sorry for putting you on the spot." She turned away from him and strode back to the bed.

"What if I said I wanted to?"

"Want to what?"

"Sleep in the same bed as you."

"Forget it alright. I should never have said anything."

"You don't ever have to be ashamed with me Temperance. I lo…I…you just don't okay." He leaned down and gave her a brief hug and placed a kiss n her hair. "Good night Bones."

"Nite." She whispered. She went back to lie down and thought about Booth. She wanted, no she need to feel close to someone and Booth was there. There was no other explanation for it, he was convenient. That wasn't true. If she really thought about there is no other person that she wanted to be close to. Some how Booth had become the center of her world and that, in itself, was frightening. When had these feelings developed? She now understood the expression that Carmella had on her face when she asked about Booth.

She had to do something about the thoughts she was having. She was trying to convince herself that the feelings came from the dependence she felt but she was simply not sure. It was clear that she was beginning to think of Booth as more than just a _work _partner.


	16. Chapter 16

Booth awoke the following morning tired and irritable. He had hardly slept at all think about Bones and what she had said to him. He stumbled around the kitchen fixing coffee and breakfast. He was glad that Bones wasn't up yet because wasn't sure he was ready to face her.

He was lost in his thoughts when she finally made her appearance. He glanced at her and was somewhat pleased to see that it looked like she too had one hell of a night. "Morning," she grumbled.

"Yeah, how'd you sleep?"

"I didn't," she responded flatly. "I'm really sorry about last night Booth."

"Forget about it. How about some breakfast?" They ate in relative silence until Booth finally broke it. "Are you still okay for tonight Bones?"

"Sure, whatever."

"What's wrong with you this morning?"

"I'm just tired that's all. I'm ready for tonight."

"I need to go to the store to pick up some groceries. I was thinking about lasagna. Will that be okay with you?"

"I'm sure they will love it." She finished her breakfast and coffee but just sat there and looked at him. "I've been thinking…"

"Oh hell Bones, I keep telling you to stop that." She said nothing more but got up and left the room. Booth let out the breath he had been holding and went to throw the dishes in the sink. He dressed and left the apartment without a word to her.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Brennan paced the apartment. He had been gone for hours and normally that would not have bothered her but she was afraid that she had angered him. She phoned Angela to ask if she had talked to him and she had him.

"What's going on sweetie?"

"I think I made him mad and he's been gone for hours. He's usually not like this."  
"What did you do?"

"Never mind that, I'm sorry I bothered you.

"You didn't bother me. Are you sure you don't mind us coming for dinner. The guys are really looking forward to it. They can't wait to see you."

"I want to see them too Ang. I talk to you later." When she hung up the phone she heard the locks on the door turn. "Booth?" She yelled running to the door to open it for him. His arms were full and she tried to grab a few bags.

"I've got them," he said briskly. He walked in and put the stuff on the counter. "Sorry I was gone so long. I got a call from Rebecca and she needed me to go to the school to get Parker." This situation with her was becoming difficult. He had no idea loving her would cause so much distress. He felt inadequate with her and he was becoming nervous around her.

"I was afraid you were angry."

"No, everything is fine. I just didn't get much sleep."

"That is my fault. I should never have said anything last night."

"Never apologize for saying what you think or want. It just took me by surprise, that's all."

The rest of the afternoon passed quickly as they prepared the supper. Booth had picked up a few bottles of wine and greens to make salad. He put the pasta in the oven and pulled a beer out of the fridge. "Thanks for the help Bones. That was actually kind of fun. I didn't know that you could get so into cooking."

"I like to cook but I don't do it for myself very often. If you don't care, I'm gonna go shower and get ready."

"Sure, everything is taking care of. I'll shower after you." She left the room leaving Booth alone with his thoughts. He enjoyed the time they spent cooking together. He could imagine doing things like that with her for a lifetime. Everything had been at ease but whenever he thought to deeply about he it simply freaked her out.

He heard the water stop in the bathroom and knew she would be coming out shortly. He timed himself so he might catch a glimpse of her in a towel. He had to laugh at himself because his thoughts ran along the lines of adolescent boys trying to catch a glimpse of a Victoria Secret catalog. He became aggravated with himself. Bones would definitely kick his ass for the thoughts he was having lately.

Booth was just about to turn and go back to the living room when the bathroom door opened. Sure enough Bones stepped out wearing nothing but a towel. He stared blatantly before he caught himself. "Sorry, I-I…"

She stood still gripping the towel together. "What are you doing?"

"I thought I h-heard you come out already. S-sorry." He couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was beautiful and there was so much skin showing. He took a deep breath before forcing himself to turn away.

She stared after him for a moment thinking how strange he appeared to be acting. She went to her room and dressed casually for the dinner. Jeans and a tank top would be her attire for the evening. She fixed her hair leaving it loose and put a little make-up on. She sat on the bed and tried to calm her nerves.

Booth found himself quickly in a cold shower. He was trying to make since of the feeling that Bones was arousing in him. Arousing….definitely the right word to be using. The cold water was doing little to cool his ardor. These days Bones did not need to do anything but breathe for him to get turned on by her. It was becoming more and more difficult to behave uninterested. Every fiber of his being was shouting out for her but he could not respond to the urges.

He finished his shower and dressed quickly. The squints would be there soon and he was certain that Bones was trying to concoct an excuse to cancel the evening. He knew her very well and could tell that she was still not one hundred-percent confident about seeing everyone. He hated to see her crawl back into the shell he had worked so hard to bring her out of but under the circumstances he could understand her reserve.

Just as he was going to talk to her, he heard the knock at the door and realized there was no turning back now.


	17. Chapter 17

Brennan did not come out of her room when she heard the knocking. She continued to sit on her bed and calm her nerves. A few minutes later Booth came in the room. "Temperance, the purpose of this dinner is for them to be able to see you. You are going to have to come out of the room."

She shook her head at him. "I don't think I can do this Booth. I thought I could but I don't think I will able to stand them looking at me and knowing what happened."

"I know they love you and are not going to think any less of you. None of this was your fault. Come on now. You can do this." He pulled her up and into his arms and gave her a warm hug. They stood like that for several moments. Brennan was soaking up his comfort and did not want to move.

"Please don't make me go Booth." He put a finger under her chin and tilted her head up.

"I'm going to be right there with you. Trust me Temperance." She merely looked at him for a few moments and then nodded her head. He gave her another quick squeeze before leading her out of the room.

She had her head down when she entered the living room. Everyone stopped talking at once and glanced up at her. Zach was the first to move and he went to her immediately and tried to put his arms around her. She instantly flinched away from him and he stepped back quickly. "I-I'm s-sorry Dr. Brennan."

"Hi Zach," she murmured.

"Dr. Brennan it's great to see you." Hodgins said from beside Angela.

"I'm glad you invited. You look wonderful," said Cam. Brennan was surprised to find everyone watching her.

"I'm glad to see all of y-you. Come here Zach," she said pulling him into her embrace. Booth stood back with a smile on his face as he watched her trying to adjust. She was an amazing woman and the fact that she cared more about Zach's feelings than she did her own said something to him.

Zach accepted the hug and he hugged her back. "We've missed you at the lab."

"I've missed it too. Hopefully I can come back to work soon. I hate to see what all of you have done to my lab." They all laughed.

"I'm about to pull supper from the oven if you guys want to have a seat in the dining room."

"Do you need any help?" Brennan asked.

"I think I can handle it. Why don't you just go sit down and visit with your friends," he said giving her his charm smile. Their eyes met and held for a moment and Brennan was touched by a sensation she couldn't pinpoint. Somewhere deep inside there were feelings developing that she was unsure of but she was certain that Booth would not be happy with this newfound information. She had to distance herself from him. Certainly the time around him was all that was causing this.

"What are you thinking Bones?" He asked as she continued to look at him.

"I'm not sure," she replied before heading to the dining room.

Angela came up to her and gave her a hug when she came in. "You're doing great," she whispered in her.

"Do you know when you're coming back to work Dr. Brennan?" Zach asked.

"Hopefully in a few weeks, they will clear me to come back. I'm bored stiff sitting around the house everyday. "I'm not sure when they'll let me start working with the F.B.I. again though. That's a dicey situation." She went around and poured wine for everyone. Cam stood and walked toward the kitchen.

"I need to speak to Booth for a moment. I'll be right back." Cam found him checking the food and putting the finishing touches on the salad. "We have a problem Booth. We got another message at the Jeffersonian and this one was much worse than anything else that we've gotten." She pulled what appeared to be a card from her purse. She handed it to Booth and could hear quick intake of air.

He opened the homemade card and saw a picture of Bones inside. This was no doubt taken during her attack. She tied with her hands above her head and her clothes were hanging off of her in shreds. "Goddamnit Cam. What the hell are we going to do?" He stared at the picture for a moment before turning the card over. The back read, "All I want for Christmas. Happy Holidays Booth"

"Seeley this guy is good. He leaves no trace evidence whatsoever. He is taunting us and you. I'm beginning to think that all this is aimed at you, she is simply the catalyst to get to you."  
"Who could hate me enough to do this?"

"We will find him Seeley. It's just going to take some time. Now why don't you let me help you carry this stuff to the table."

The rest of the evening crawled by. Booth was disconnected from the conversation and Brennan wondered what could be bothering him. He seemed to be contemplating something heavily. She would have to find out when everyone left. It had gotten late and the excitement had made her tired. She enjoyed the evening and admitted that Booth was right. She quickly got over being uncomfortable with Zach and Hodgins. They effectively made her feel at ease instead of self conscious.

Booth walked everyone to the door when they had all decided it was time to go home. He thanked them all for coming and he watched as Bones hugged each of them and thanked them herself. "Camille, I'll call you tomorrow to see if you have found out any information for me."

"Fine, goodnight Dr. Brennan…Seeley." Booth closed and locked the door before heading into the kitchen.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Brennan asked when he made no move to speak to her.

"What are you talking about?"

"You seemed very distracted during the meal and you hardly participated in the conversation. I can tell that something is on your mind and I want to know if you are going to tell me about it or if I'll have to guess."

"I really don't want to talk about it until I know more," he muttered pulling beer out of the fridge.

"Did you get something else from him?"

"Bones, I told you I'll tell you everything when I know something."

"Then at least tell me if it's about me." She said raising her voice.

"Why won't you let me protect you from this? Why do you have to know everything?"

"Because it's my life that I need to take control of. I can't do that if you are keeping things from me."

"Yes, it's about you. Yes, they got something else in the mail from that son-of-a-bitch. As soon as we know more I'll tell you but he never leave any kind of evidence. I'm sorry Bones. The fact of the matter is, is that you are the best chance we have at getting something on this guy and you can't tell us anything about him." He began pacing and downed the beer in two swallows.

"I'm sorry Booth. You shouldn't feel so bad about this. It is my problem and I and the one who has to deal with it. You shouldn't feel like you have done something wrong."  
"I feel that he is going to come back and try to do it again. I can live with myself knowing that he is out there stalking you and waiting for our defenses to drop."

"You have done the best you can Booth. I thank you for all you have done. You say that what happened to me was not my fault…well, it's not your fault either but you keep blaming yourself. That's not right either Booth."

He popped the top on another beer and began swigging it. "Why don't you go on to bed and I'll clean up here."

"You think you are going to get rid of me that easy. You did most of the work today so why don't you let me clean up?"

"Because I feel like doing something with my hands." He regretted saying it as soon as the words left his mouth. Bones' eyes searched his but she said nothing.

"Maybe I should go to bed." Did he really just say that, she wondered? She had been thinking about him doing something with his hands but her thoughts did not encompass doing dishes. She still had a hard time come to terms with the direction her thoughts were taking concerning Booth. The act of sex scared her but the thought of touching Booth somehow brought her comfort.

"I think that would be a wise choice." He said nothing more as he downed the last of the beer.


	18. Chapter 18

Temperance tossed and turned in bed for the longest time before she decided to just give up on sleep. She crawled quietly out of bed and headed for the kitchen to get a drink. She glanced in the living room and found that Booth appeared to still be awake. It was after three in the morning and it wasn't like him to be up so late. "Booth?" She said quietly.

"What are you doing up Bones?" He said slightly slurring his words.

"Are you drunk?" She asked.

"Not yet but I'm working on it," he answered turning his head to look at her.

"Do you mind if I sit with you for a while?" Actually he did because she was the reason he was trying to tie one on. He was using the alcohol to try and exorcise the erotic thoughts that kept creeping into his head whenever he thought about her.

"I'm really not good company right now."

"Good, neither am I. I'm tired and I can't sleep and my best friend is keeping something from me."

"Bones, do we have to talk about this now?" He asked exasperated.  
"No we don't. I have a better idea."

"Okay, you've got me curious. What's your idea?" She sat silent for a moment and then spoke carefully.

"I want you to kiss me." Booth was in the process of trying to swallow and ended up choking and spitting his drink.

"Wh-what?"

"It's something we talked about in therapy. You know I trust you Booth, I trust you more than anyone and I know you would never hurt me. Carmella thinks it's a good idea." She was trying her best to sound as rational as possible. "It's like part of the recovery Booth."

"Where the hell is this coming from Bones?"

"Can I be honest with you?"

"I wouldn't expect anything else Bones." He said scooting as far away from her as possible.

"The thought of getting close to someone scares me. The idea of even kissing a man is almost unbearable but it is a fear that I have to get over."

"Are you sure that you haven't been drinking?" He asked trying to make a joke.

"I'm trying to be serious with you and you're making jokes about this. I don't think that's very funny Booth. I should have known better than to try this." She stood quickly and headed to her bedroom.  
"Just a kiss, right Bones."

"Yes."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." Damn, he couldn't believe he was having this conversation with her. There is nothing he would like better than to kiss her but not as a damn experiment. He didn't think he could be that benevolent and the fact that she trusted him made it difficult to consider. "What are you trying to prove anyway?"

"That human contact is not a bad thing. That I won't fall apart if someone touches me sexually." Had she really blurted that out? She didn't want to bring sex into the mix but that is what she kept of when she thought of Booth. Could or would she be able to have sex with him if the opportunity arose?

"Sex?" He said gulping loudly.

"I don't want us to have sex Booth. Sometimes…a lot of times kissing leads to sexual activity and I…oh hell never mind." She fled the living room and entered her bedroom slamming her door loudly behind her.

Booth took a deep breath and strode to the door. This was a mistake he kept telling himself. There was no doubt about it, he was masochistic. Otherwise he would not be putting himself through the torture of being Bones' guinea pig. He knocked on the door. "Bones?"

"Go away Booth!" She yelled.

"I seem to be saying sorry a lot lately but you just took me by surprise. Damn it Bones, I'll kiss you if that's what you really want." The door opened instantly.

"I wouldn't kiss you if you were the last man on earth." She spat the words out at him and slammed the door in his face.

"Come on Bones, what do you expect? First you ask me to sleep with you then you ask me to kiss you. You have to admit it's confusing. Usually people start with the kissing. You have it all backward." There was no answer from within but he did hear the crashing of glass against the door. "You're getting pretty spunky Bones. Wouldn't you rather take a shot at me instead of the door?" He was intentionally trying to antagonize her but, for the life of him, he couldn't figure out why.

The door flew open again and she stepped close enough to him to slap the hell out of his face. He was left stunned and wondering if that really just happened. "How's that shot for you?"

"Damn Brennan that really hurt." He was rubbing the side of his face.

"What the hell's wrong with you?'

"You! You're what's wrong with me. You are insufferable! I'M GOING TO BED!" She yelled and slammed the door once again in his face. Booth was dumbfounded. He didn't think he understood a single thing that had happened in the last fifteen minutes.

Booth decided his best bet would be to go to bed and try to sleep this off. He obviously needed to be thinking with a clear head when dealing with her because she was more difficult to understand than usual. He quickly doffed his clothes and crawled in bed. He was sure he would have a headache in the morning because of the beer he consumed. He only hoped things would make more since to him in the morning that they did now.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Booth opened his eyes and felt the throbbing pain in his head. The light coming through the window hurt his eyes. There was no doubt he had drank too much last night. "I'm too old for this," he murmured to himself. He pulled himself out of bed and padded to the kitchen to make some coffee. He checked the clock and saw that it was after nine o'clock. Bones' bedroom door was still shut so he figured she was either still asleep or still pissed at him.

He finished his first cup of coffee and Bones had still not come out. He decided he needed to try and make amends so he fixed her a cup and took it to her room. When he opened the door he became instantly distressed. The bed was made and everything had been straightened. He walked in and opened the closet and found none of her belongings. He walked quickly to the bathroom and saw that her toiletries were also gone. There was not a trace of her anywhere.

He was drilled with a feeling of fear as considered the situation. Her attacker was still out there watching her and she had left the safety of his home. He set the coffee aside and went to dress as quickly as possible. On his way to his truck he tried calling her cell number but got no answer. He would go to her apartment because he couldn't think of any other place she would be. He was angry that she would jeopardize her safety because she was angry at him.

**Let me know if you like where this is headed. It is full of angst because I love it!!!! The reviews have been wonderful. I am all for taking suggestions. Let me know what you would like to see happen and I will do my best to work it into the story.**

**So our favorite crime fighting duo has admitted their feeling to themselves but when will they spill it to each other? Brennan is no where the healing point she needs to be at but I think her feelings for Booth will help the healing…if Booth will loosen up and give her what she needs….Merry Christmas.**

**Btw…I will try to post as much as possible before Christmas!!!!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here we go again…I hope you like this chapter. I am having a great writing this and I hope writers block doesn't set in. Sorry for the writing mistakes in the previous chapters, I don't have an editor and it is very difficult to proofread my own work…**

He drove insanely fast on his way to Brennan's apartment. He even used the sirens in his panic. Booth kept dialing her cell number and apartment number but there was no answer on either line. It made no sense for her to take off like she had. He had behaved badly the night before but he certainly didn't intend for her to leave especially without telling him where she was going.

Traffic was horrendous. It took almost twice the normal amount of time to get to her place and his heart was beating ninety-to-nothing. Was it wishful thinking to hope she was merely ignoring his calls or was she really not there? Where else would she go? He phoned Angela and asked if she had heard from Bones and she said she hadn't.

"What's going on Booth? What happened?"

"She was gone this morning when I got up. She took everything and left." Angela could hear how upset he was but she was curious as to what provoked her to leave.

"Why would she leave knowing that lunatic is still out there? Did you two fight?" Angela asked almost accusingly.

"That's not important now Angela. I'm on my way to her place to see if she is there. If you hear from her call me immediately."

"Find her Booth," she pleaded.

"I will Ang." He hung up the phone and tried calling Brennan again. "Damn," he yelled when her voice mail picked up again. For the fifth time he left a message begging her to call him.

Finally, he arrived at her building and ran up the stairs taking them two at a time. He knocked on the door and waited but there was no response. He knocked louder but still there was no answer. Surely she wasn't ignoring him to this extent. "Bones? Open the door Bones!" He placed his ear to the door and tried to listen for any movement but heard nothing.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Brennan awoke early and decided that her best course of action would be to leave. The turmoil she was experiencing with Booth was driving her insane. She was dependent on him and she knew that the best way to solve that quandary was to leave and learn how to be self-sufficient again. It was also necessary to separate from him because she had to make sense of the feelings she was having. If she were honest with herself that was the main reason she was leaving.

She packed all of her belongings quickly and called for a cab. She was hoping that Booth would stay asleep long enough for her to make her getaway. If he were to wake up and catch her there would be no way he would let her leave. She was as quiet as possible as she toted her things out of the apartment. She finally let out the breath she had been holding when she was safely seated I the cab and headed home…her home.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Bones! Open the door Bones!" he place his ear to the door and tried to listen for ay movement but heard nothing.

Brennan was curled in a corner trying to control the fear and tears that threatened to overtake. She realized that she had made a very rash and bad decision. She wished that she would have simply stayed at Booth's instead of trying to prove a point. She admitted to herself that she was not ready for independence. Yes, she wanted to be but the paralyzing fear told her she was simply not ready for this step.

She heard Booth knocking, or rather, beating on the door and she longed to call out to him but she was unable to get her vocal chords to cooperate. For the second time in her life she was in a position where she could not do as she needed and she hated herself for that weakness. A few hours ago, independence seemed attainable but she would certainly not find her coveted independence crouched in a corner of her apartment.

Suddenly her door flew open and she realized that Booth had simply barreled through it, knocking it from his hinges. His eyes glanced around the apartment frantically searching for her. He found her in a corner with tears running down her cheeks. "Why didn't you answer me?" He knelt down beside her, and gathered her into his embrace and began rocking her against him.

It seemed they found themselves in this position quite frequently. "I was so worried Bones. You stupid, stupid woman." His tone was not the least bit harsh as he spoke to her. To her ears it was a beautiful sound because in his arms she felt safe and…loved? Surely she read the signs wrong, surely Booth cared about her, they were partners and friends, but what was it about his embrace that made her fell whole and complete.

"I-I messed up Booth."

"Yes, you did but I forgive you for taking ten years off my life. Bones, if you really want to stay here, at least let me stay with you."

"I don't care where we stay as long as…"

"What Bones?"

"The only time I feel safe is when you're near. I know it's not rational but I don't seem to be able to control those feelings." She pulled away from him slightly. "I'm sorry for doing this to you Booth, I don't want to make you uncomfortable and I don't want you to think that you have to stay with me."

"Temperance, as long as you need me I'll be here for you." He continued to hold her and press kisses to her hair.


	20. Chapter 20

It took a long while for her to settle completely down. Booth remained patient and loving with her during this time. They had migrated to her sofa and sat there for a long time just holding one another. "Bones, do you want to stay here?" Booth asked, though he was afraid of the answer he might get.

"Can I stay with you just a little while longer?"

"You know you can stay however long you like. You have got to make me a promise though."

"What is it?"

"Please don't pull another stunt like this. You scared the hell out of me. If we aren't okay then we need to talk. Please don't ever run from me again." He voice was so low she had to struggle to hear him.

"You know I'm no good at this kind of thing."

"We are in this together. We're partners and friends and friends don't go scaring the daylights out of each other."

"You really were afraid weren't you?" She asked.

"What have I been sitting here telling you? Yes, I was afraid for you. I was afraid for you and for me." He explained.

"Why for you?'

"Because, if something had happened to you, then I would never have had this opportunity." She looked quizzically at him.

"I don't think I know what that means." He smiled at her and turned her in his arms to face him.

"I should have done this last night," he said slowly lowering his head to hers. Her eyes went wide as comprehension dawned on her. He was going to kiss her. The brush of his lips was so soft that she was not certain she had actually felt them. Then the pressure slightly increased.

This was what she had wanted. She wanted to feel his lips but there was something to tentative in the way he touched her. He held her as if she were something so fragile that she would break. She wanted to really feel him but she was unsure how to initiate that. There was no doubt that she was enjoying the feel of him but she wanted more, she wanted to be a woman, for herself and for Booth.

When he tried to pull away she attempted to deepen the kiss. Booth was instantly hard but a small voice in the back of his head told him that this was simply a test. A test for her tryout her boundaries. This should not be a sexual experience for him because he was merely doing this to help her. He pulled away from her and looked deeply at her. His breathing was somewhat uneven and he had to still himself from reaching for her again. "I-I…" he stammered.

She was having and equally difficult time controlling her breathing. The taste and feel of him surrounded her and she wanted more. She wished she could become one him because she finally found the one thing that had been missing for most of her life. She only thought she was afraid before but the depth of her emotion that she was feeling for him was terrifying. For years, she had fought against any strong entanglements within relationships but with Booth her resolve was fading.

Was it possible to love someone so completely that it changes who you are? She wondered to herself. She was sure Booth would not be elated by her epiphany. He had made it clear on many occasions that there was a line that could not be crossed by partners. He would run as fast as he could if he were remotely aware of the thoughts she was having. "Thank you for that Booth," she whispered burying her face in his neck. She inhaled deeply taking in the manly scent of him.

Booth was shocked speechless. The kiss had been far more intoxicating than the ones in his fantasies. He longed to deepen the touch and taste the confines of her sweet mouth. He wanted to touch her as deeply as she had touched him but he thought it would be impossible. The strength of the emotion he was feeling caused him to tremble. He was sure that she would run away as fast a possible if she were aware of the intensity of his feelings.

It wanted her body and soul. Sex was not the only thing he desired, he craved the completeness that she made him feel. He had loved before but never so strongly that he couldn't think of himself without them. She would most assuredly not be impressed with the direction of his thoughts. He would be content as her friend and partner and hope for the day that it might turn to something more.

**Xoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Don't get angry! I know this was a short chapter but I promise another update tonight. I have a long night at work and I am sure I can pump out another…lengthier chapter…happy reading…..Thanks for the Reviews, you guys are making my holidays merry. Merry Christmas to all…**


	21. Chapter 21

They sat for a long while but said little and Bones had dosed off beside him. She had decided to return to Booth's apartment and he was thankful of that. He had just remembered to phone Angela when his cell started ringing. "Booth," he said answering.

"Did you find her?" Angela asked obviously worried.

"Yeah, she's fine. Sorry I didn't phone sooner. Everything's fine here. We are just headed back over to my place."

"I really want to know what happened but I'll save it for later. I also wanted to let you know that we got another gift in the mail today. We really need you to come to the lab for this one Booth."

"I don't think I can do that right now. I really don't want to leave Bones," he answered dreading finding out what was sent this time. The frequency of deliveries was increasing and Booth didn't like the feeling he got about that. To his way of thinking, the bastard was becoming more volatile and that was not a good situation for Bones.

"Why don't you bring her?"

"I doubt that would be a good idea. What have you got Angela?"

"He sent her shirt to us. At least we think it is hers. Hodgins is pulling particulates from it now and they are running DNA on the blood found on it."

"Was there a message that went along with this one?"

"Thought you would like a little souvenir, Booth. You should have seen what was underneath this." Booth gripped the phone tighter as anger filled him.

"I'm going to head back to my place and drop Bones off. I want to come in and see this for myself. Maybe you could drive over and sit with her while I go to the lab." He did not want to take any chances with leaving her alone. Booth was sure that they were being watched and it was simply too dangerous to leave Bones alone.

"Sure, I'll leave here in a few and see you soon."

"Bye Angela," he said before closing the phone. Brennan stirred beside him and groggily opened her eyes.

"Were you talking to someone?"

"Yeah, Angela called. She's going to come over and see you while I go out if that is okay."

"I don't need a sitter Booth." She rasped.

"I know but until this freak is caught I don't want to leave you alone. Blame is on my alpha-male tendencies." He smiled warmly at her and was pleased when she smiled back. "Come on, let's get going."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Angela arrived shortly after them. Brennan was still not totally pleased with having a babysitter but she understood why Booth felt the need to have someone stay with her. She even admitted to herself that she felt better with someone there as well. "I'll be back in a little while. Do you want me to stop by Wong Foo's and bring something home?"

"Sure and Booth…" He turned to look at her. "Thank you. You know…for this morning and everything."

"Anytime Bones." He left shaking his head. She was surely amazing. He enjoyed the fact that she almost always blurted out whatever she thought. To him it was honest and it was one of the things he loved most about her. _I love her_, he kept repeating in his head. It was still a strange and new sensation that he was getting accustomed to.

"So sweetie, do you want to tell me what happened this morning?" Angela asked after Booth had left.

"I decided to try out my wings and made a big mistake."

"Somehow I think there is more to it. You guys fought?"

"We had a simple misunderstanding. He can be very irritating Ang. He drank last night and actually he just annoyed me. I shouldn't have run off the way I did. It's not fair to him after everything he has sacrificed for me. He is a good friend." She said thinking to herself how appreciative she really was.

"Just a friend?" Angela asked slyly.

"Of course," Brennan supplied quickly.

"You guys surprise me. I thought with all of time you have spent with one another that you might finally admit that there is more than friendship in this little scenario but you guys are so stubborn."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Booth stepped to the platform and swiped his card. "Hey Hodgins. Found anything yet?"

"I'm still pulling everything I can off of the shirt. As soon as I am finished with that, I'll start analyzing. The preliminary DNA is back and it appears that this is Dr. Brennan's shirt. I hope to get some clue as to where she was."

"You're doing a good job buddy. What about the note? Was there anything there?" Booth asked.

"Nothing. He must be in a clean room when he puts this stuff together. The shirt is the best piece of evidence that we've had yet."

"Can I see the note?" Hodgins went to his desk and got it for him. Booth read the words several times. He racked his brain trying to think of someone that would do something of this magnitude to him. It was clear that he was the intended target and he had simply used Bones to get to him. That angered him, as well as knotted his stomach. At some point he would have to explain to her that she was hurt because someone was trying to hurt him.

He was reading over the message again when his phone rang. "Booth," he answered sourly.

"Agent Booth, this is Director Cullen. I was wondering if you would be able to come to the Bureau. We've been in contact with the Jeffersonian and are aware of the messages they have been receiving. I would like for you to address our taskforce to see if we can get a clue as to who is out to get you."

"I'm at the Jeffersonian now sir. I can stop by on my way out. It'll probably be a half-hour or so." He answered.

"Fine, we'll see you then." Booth flipped the phone closed and walked down from the platform in search of Cam.

He walked in to the autopsy bay and found Cam working at her computer. "Booth, how are things going?"

"Aside from some sick S.O.B trying to get my partner because of me, fine. I'm concerned Cam. I have no idea who would be doing something like this to me and I hate the fact that they hurt Bones." The look of pain on his face explained volumes to Cam. She had suspected for a long time that the reason she and Booth did not work out had something to do with the good doctor.

I was painfully obvious that her suspicions were true. He was in love with Dr. Brennan. Try as she might, she couldn't despise Brennan for this. "Seeley, I'm sorry for you. I suspected your feelings ran beyond partnership and friendship but I can see that you really love her and I'm sorry you and she have to go through this horror."

Booth did not want to confirm her belief that he was in love with Bones. He knew, however, that he wouldn't be able to hide that fact from Cam. "I'm sorry Cam. I never meant for it to happen and that is not the reason I…that we…"

"I hope she knows how lucky she is."

"That's just it, she can't know. She is not ready for my feelings Cam. She would take off running so fast that no one could catch her." They laughed together.

"I think you would be surprised by what she is ready for. In the year and a half that I have been here she has evolved tenfold. Her awkwardness is waning and she is beginning to let people get close to her. I would have to say that I think she is closer to being ready than you think."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Sir?"

"Come in Agent Booth. How is Dr. Brennan doing?' Cullen asked thoughtfully.

"She is doing well physically and she finally agreed to see a psychiatrist. Hopefully she'll be able to return to work soon." Cullen studied Booth for a moment.

"We have reviewed the correspondence that has come through the Jeffersonian. Do you have any idea who?"

"None, I have thought and thought and I can't get a clear bead on this guy. He is pouring salt in the wounds but it all seems to be directed at me. Bones is just his way of hitting his mark." Booth stood and paced the office.

"We've got some men working up a profile. Is there anything that Dr. Brennan can tell us?'

"Not much. She has a vague description but that's all. As soon as she gives us something concrete you guys will be the first to know. My main concern at this point is to make sure he can't get to her again."

"Have you or she thought about hypnosis? There are researched cases in which it has been fruitful for the victim to be hypnotized. They are more able to see their attacker without the fear they feel consciously." Cullen wasn't convinced that the technique was totally effective but he was willing to make the suggestion.

"I'll talk to her about it but she hates psychology. I'm not sure she will be amicable to the idea of hypnosis."

"Keep in contact Booth. We have to get a lead on this case soon. I can't keep this taskforce together much longer without a single lead," Booth did not like the sound of that but he was well aware of how the Bureau operated. There were few cases that would allow for a taskforce staying assembled for this length of time. He owed a great deal to Cullen for authorizing their formation.

**Thanks Leah for your help!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	22. Chapter 22

Booth returned home quickly after his meeting with Cullen. He actually admitted to himself that he had a good idea concerning the hypnosis. His major obstacle would be convincing Bones that it would be a good idea. He wanted to broach the subject while Angela was there because of her brief experience with the technique.

When he came in he saw that Bones and Angela were on the sofa talking. "Hey Ladies, I'm home," he said walking into the living room. "Sorry, I am later than I intended. I had to go in and meet with Cullen."

Brennan noticed that he did not have anything with him. He had obviously forgotten to pick up food for supper. "Did you forget something Booth?" He looked puzzled and simply stared questioningly at her. "Food?"

"Damn!" he muttered. "I'm sorry I just had this great idea and I couldn't wait to run it past you."

"It must be some idea to make you forget about food," Angela said winking at him.

"Angela please," Booth said shaking his head. "I actually need you here because I think your input will be invaluable." He sat in the chair across from the couch and looked intently at Brennan. "I would like for you to give hypnosis a try." He decided the direct approach would be best when dealing with this subject.

"You think I should get hypnotized so I can remember the attack more clearly?" Brennan asked aghast at the suggestion. "That's not going to happen."

"Sweetie, I think it's a fabulous idea. This could be the key to getting a good lead on this case."

"I do not want too relive that again. I'm sorry but my answer is no." There was not note of finality to her answer.

"Bones listen; you have done all of the hard work already. The memories are there and we need to access them. There is taskforce at the Bureau that has been specifically assembled to work this case but there have been no breaks. They will dismember the taskforce if we don't find something to go on. This is a good chance to finally get something to investigate." He would do whatever was necessary to convince her to try this.

"Do you have any idea how bad I want to catch this guy Booth? I know what he did to me better than anyone else but I don't think I can relive what happened and that's what it will be like."

"Bones, I'm here and so is Angela and the others. You are not going to have to go through this on your own." Booth knew he was going to have to go for broke in convincing her. "What happens when he decides to do this to someone else? Will that be easier to live with than going through the hypnosis?" Angela knew he was going for the cheap shot and she could see Brennan contemplating his words.

"That was wrong Booth. You know I can't say no now."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXO

Temperance was suffering another sleepless night. She kept going over and over in her mind what she could remember. There just wasn't enough there to be able to help the case progress further. She was not even convinced that hypnosis would work but for Booth she would try.

Sleep finally overtook her but in the darkness the nightmares reared their ugly head. Once again she was in an unknown place with her hands bound above her head. She could taste the metallic tang of blood in her mouth. Above her was a face with a demonic smile plastered to it. She could not clearly make out the feature of the man but she could see his eyes and could discern the malice in them.

He laughed at her but it was more like a snarl. The expression on his face was cruel and hateful. He touched her then. His hands went to her breasts and squeezed the painfully. She tried to shirk away from his but there was no where for her to retreat. She struggled against her restraints but they were too tight and she could not free herself.

"Booth is a lucky man Temperance. You've got a hot little body, don't you? Do you get him all worked up before you finally let him fuck you?" His words shocked and hurt her. He knew her and he knew Booth but the voice itself was unrecognizable. She should know him but as hard as she tried she could not recognize he features.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Booth awoke to the sounds of muffled sobs. He knew instantly where they originated and he jumped from his bed and headed to Bones' room. He could see from the door that she was tossing from side to side and she appeared to be fighting and invisible demon. He went to her and tried to wake her as gently as possible. "Temperance, wake up. Temperance, it's just a dream. Come on Bones wake up for me." She slowly stopped fighting and she instantaneously sought the comfort of his arms. "I got you baby; it's alright now, just a bad dream."

He settled down next to her in the bed and pulled her closer. She went willingly against him drinking in his warmth. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

"He was so cruel Booth. He knew me and he knew you." He held her tight and whispered soothing words to her.

"Are you okay now?"

"Better," she whispered sleepily.

"You want me to stay here with you?"

"Yes," she answered breathlessly. The warmth that radiated from him drew her in. She became aware of how right it felt to be in Booths arms. Every fiber of her being was aware of him beside her. She longed to touch him and for him to touch her but she had no idea how to ask for that because she knew that Booth would not cross that line.

Lying in his arms all she could think about was the kiss that they had shared earlier that day and she longed to experience it again. Her hands moved to his chest and she heard the intake of Booth's breath. Could it be that he is as affected as I am, she thought. Her hands traveled upward until they reached his face. She reached up to place a kiss on his lips. It was just a slight touch but the effect was tremendous.

Booth was trying to lie as still as possible as he felt her hands begin their exploration. It was difficult for him to try and control his breathing and her touch left a trail of flames along his skin. His lower regions responded instantly to her touch but when her lips touched his, almost burst. The first kiss was shy and hesitant but the second became bolder until her lips demanded a response from him.

It became impossible for him to simply lie there under her arduous assault. His mouth finally opened beneath her and their tongues met for the first time and he groaned low in his throat. She flinched slightly at the first contact but did not pull away from him. After a few moments their tongues began a wild mating dance that was centuries old. A low moan formed in her throat and it escaped breathlessly as his lips found the sensitive area behind her ear.

"Booth," she gasped. She pulled his head up so their lips could meld again. Finally, his hands began caressing her back. He touched her softly afraid to apply too much pressure. Their kisses became more frantic as she attempted to crawl on top of him. He was trying to control the urge to roll her beneath him as her lips continued ravishing his. The tone of the kiss became almost frantic and he tried to pull himself away from her.

"Temperance," he murmured against her lips. He tried to set her away from him but she clung tightly to him.

"Touch me Booth, please." Her request crumbled his resolve and he did touch her. His hands began roving her body and ventured up to her breast. He touched them lightly and brushed his thumbs across their taught peaks. He was lost in the feel of her lips and it didn't register that she had fallen still, her body stiff. A moment later he felt her begin to tremble and he pulled away from her, searching her eyes.

"What is it? Did I hurt you?" He asked his voice pained.

"I'm sorry…I-I c-can't…I-I shouldn't…" he rolled on his side but did not touch her.

"Would you like me to leave?" He asked quietly.

"N-no, just stay please." He went to put his arm around her but he felt her stiffen and he immediately moved it. "I don't seem to be able to do anything right."

"You didn't do anything wrong Temperance. Everything is fine. No harm done. Just try to go to sleep. I won't touch you but I'll be here if you need me." Booth let out the breath he had been holding. He was painfully aroused but there was nothing to be done for that. His main concern was for the woman beside him. She seemed to be leaping headfirst into situations with thinking them through and that was not like the woman he had come to know. It was going to be a long night but whatever it took to give her comfort is what he would offer.


	23. Chapter 23

Booth lay awake for some time thinking about the events that had transpired. He was still in a state of shock over what happened with Bones. Her response to him had been so sweet and sexy. Touching her had been the single most arousing moment of his life. He could easily lose himself and control when he was with her. He finally fell asleep but erotic dreams wreaked havoc on his libido.

Sunlight peaked through the shade when Booth opened his eyes the following morning. The first thing he noted with the woman pressed against him. During the night Bones has edged over to his side of the bed. Her left arm was draped around his chest and her leg was hitched over his hip. He thought about how nice it would be to wake up like this every morning.

He would love to lean over and plant a kiss on her lips but he was afraid that would startle her too badly. The best thing he could do was try to extricate himself from her hold and continue to let her sleep. Shifting to the side, he tried to lift her arm off of him but she simply moved closer to him. Her face was lying on his chest and he could feel her hot breath on his nipple. Booth shook his head at the direction his thoughts seemed to be taking these days. He had never been so sexually aware of another human being in his life and he wondered if one could die from lust.

If it was possible, he was harder than he had been the previous night. He was like a teenage boy where Bones was concerned. She was innocently cuddled against him and all he could think about was being inside of her. He definitely needed to get up and take a long cold shower but the feel of her body against his was too tempting. Surely there would be nothing wrong with lying there for a while longer.

Booth placed his arm around her and pulled her even closer. It did not take long before he fell back to sleep. The second time he woke up that morning he was in the bed alone. At some point Bones had gotten up and he never felt her move. It was strange because he was not normally a very heavy sleeper. He pulled himself out of the bed and padded to the bathroom.

When he emerged he almost ran headlong into Bones. She was headed toward the bedroom but they stopped and looked uncomfortably at one another. "Morning," she said nervously.

"G-good morning." They just looked at each other for a moment.

"I made coffee," she informed him.

"Great, I need a cup." He, however, did not move.

"I n-need to get dressed. I have an appointment with Carmella this morning."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. I'll grab a cup of coffee and get dressed." He said.

"You don't have to go with me Booth. I think I can make it to her office and back in one piece."

"I have no doubt that you can but I would feel better if you would let me drive you. I also thought we could stop by the lab if you felt like it afterwards." He smiled brightly at her knowing that it would be hard for her to resist that.

"I know what you're trying to do but it won't work this time. I have to go to see Dr. Rainier afterwards." Damn, he thought. He had also forgotten about that appointment. What the hell was happening to his mind lately? Easy, he kept thinking about her, her body, and…

"Yeah, I forgot that too. Look, I don't mind driving you. There is no need to take a cab because I have nothing else to do today anyway."

"Fine Booth you can drive me. I don't know why I even try to argue with you anyway."

"I have been telling you that for three years Bones." He said laughing.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXO

Booth found himself sitting in the waiting room once again. He wished he could sit in on the session to just see what went on in there. He wondered if Bones opened up to her doctor or if she just placated her. He found it difficult to believe that she would tell a veritable stranger things she wouldn't tell him or Angela.

(Inside the office)

"So Temperance how was your weekend?" Carmella asked.

"Actually it was quite…eventful."

"Oh, I'm intrigued. Did you try out your wings?"

"I don't know what that means."

"Did Mr. Booth play a part in any of your events?"

"I thought you wanted to talk about, other things, you know."

"I'm curious about your attack but I am more interested in your recovery. Does that make sense?" Carmella looked thoughtfully at her for a moment. "I don't think it is necessary to relive the event in order to start healing but if you would like to discuss it then I will certainly listen."

"I'm having nightmares about it. I find it difficult to sleep and I seem to be becoming more and more dependent on Booth to help me even though I'm trying to be more independent."

"You're frustrated, I can tell. What happened this weekend?" She asked critically.

"I decided I wanted to move back to my apartment but I didn't tell Booth about my epiphany. I simply pack my things and took a cab over there. Basically, Booth found me there. I freaked out. I panicked and couldn't even move and that is how he found me."

"Is there some underlying issue between you and Booth? That could be the reason you are seeking to separate yourself from him."

"Carmella there are things going on with Booth that I cannot begin to make since of. I have never been so confused about anything in my life. I feel so drawn to him for some reason."

"Temperance," Carmella began but she felt slightly uncomfortable trying to explain the idea of love to a grown woman. "What are your feelings for him?"

"Booth?"

"Yes Booth."

"I've told you that he is my partner and friend."

"You have simply defined your relationship but how do you _feel_ about him?" Temperance merely stared at her with a confused look on her face.

"How is that relevant?" She challenged.

"Would you mind if Booth joined one of our sessions?"

"I don't understand how mine and Booth's relationship has taken precedence over the fact that I was r-raped."

"Temperance I want to talk to you about everything. Your rape is primary but there are so many other factors that affect your healing and recovery and if you are experiencing some type of angst then it is imperative that we address it."

"Rationally I can understand what you are saying. The pieces affect the whole and in order for the whole to function then all of the pieces have to fit together." She was trying to work the theory out in her head so that she would completely understand it.

"What do you think about having Booth come in for a session with us?"

"I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Why is that?" Carmella asked.

"There are some things that I am just not able to talk to him about. I don't want him to see me as being a vulnerable…victim. As for discussing underlying feelings, I don't think that is the best idea either. There are some things that need to remain as they are." She thought for a moment. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course," she responded.

"What do you think about hypnosis?"

"Is this something you are considering?"

"My friends think it may be a good idea to try and trigger some memories so I can give them some kind of lead on the man who did this."

"I'll tell you honestly Temperance, if you think you are prepared to face the events that happened then I think it would be a good idea to try that technique. There has been success with hypnosis in the past. I just think it is vital to ensure that you're emotionally solid before trying to tap into this. How comfortable are you with trying this?"

"I don't like the idea but on the flip side, I have to do something to try and advance this case. I'm all they have. What if he tried to do something like this to someone else?"

"I can understand why you think that but you also have to be aware of how this might affect you psyche. Do you think you are ready?" Temperance looked at her for a long moment.

"I have to be."

"I have someone I could recommend but I would like to be present when you decide to do it."

"I appreciate that."

"So what have you decided about Mr. Booth?"

"I can ask him to see what he thinks. I'm not sure he would be comfortable with it."

"They way I see it Temperance, is that he is an integral part of your recovery and I would like to see him as active in it as possible. Why don't we meet again at the end of the week?"

"I'll make an appointment on my way out."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Carmella suggested that you come into one of my sessions," she said as they got into the SUV to go to her next appointment. Booth cast a sideways glance at her.

"What do you think about that?"

"I'm not sure how I feel. This is something so personal but you have been through everything else with me. I'm hesitant about it but I don't think it is a bad idea."

"If you are okay with Temperance I would like to be there. I'm proud that you would even consider it."

"I'm trying hard Booth. I want to be _normal_ again. I'm willing to try almost anything."

"I think that's great. You're doing great Bones. I can't imagine how hard this has been on you but I think you're doing a fine job." They drove in silence for a remainder of the trip. Both seemed to be lost in their own thoughts.

Brennan was think about the previous night and how close she had let Booth come to having sex with her. Was is sex? Booth would argue that it was making love and a part of her would have to agree because she did love him. She was more certain of the feeling than she was of anything else.


	24. Chapter 24

"Hello Dr. Brennan, how are you feeling?"

"I'm actually feeling very well. I haven't had any problems."

"I just wanted to do a follow-up exam on you today. I haven't seen you in several weeks and I wanted to make sure everything is healed satisfactorily." Dr. Rainier set about do the standard procedures. He listened to her heart and palpated different areas.

"I would like to do a pelvic exam now Dr. Brennan. I'll step out and let you get into a gown and then we'll come back in and have a look." The doctor and his nurse stepped out of the room. She was not happy about the exam but she knew that is was necessary.

She slowly removed her clothes and looked down at her body. There were puckered pink lines still visible on her torso and legs. She shivered at the memory of what caused the scars and wrapped her arms around herself for a moment. She slid on the gown they had provided and sat back on the exam table to wait for them to reenter.

Temperance had not been sitting long when her doctor and nurse came back in. "Dr. Brennan, I want you to try and relax as best you can. I'll try to be as quick as I can. Please lay back on the table."

She lay back and put her legs out before her. He placed the stirrups at the end of the table and advised her to place her feet in them. The nurse had given her a sheet to cover up with but she still felt bare and vulnerable. "I'm not sure we ever fully discussed the injuries that you sustained to your reproductive area Dr. Brennan but there was quite a bit of trauma to your uterus and vaginal area. I just want to see that everything is healing well." His voice had a clinical edge to it but Brennan was not at ease with him doing the exam.

"Have you experienced bleeding not associated with menstruation?"

"Some yes," she answered in a detached voice.

"What about pain?"

"Some but it's not been too severe." Dr. Rainier completed the exam quickly ad efficiently.

"I can tell already that you have some scar tissue accumulating. It may be necessary down the road to remove some of it but for now I think it will be fine. I am concerned with your ability to conceive, however." She said nothing as he explained. "It will take additional tests to be sure though."  
"The damage is that severe?" She asked quietly.

"Dr. Brennan it was quite extensive. It is still early though."

"What about sex?"

"Sex?" He asked in a confused tone.

"Is it safe? Now, I mean?"

"If you are still spotting then I would not be comfortable with you engaging in sexual activity." He was somewhat surprised by her question because he would think that after her attack she wouldn't be considering engaging in sex. "Dr. Brennan, have you seen the counselor?"

"Yes, I've been to a few sessions."

"And what is their opinion concerning sex?"

"I've not really discussed it with them."

"Perhaps you should talk to them about it from a psychological standpoint."

"Is there something wrong with the possibility of me having sex?' She asked eagerly.

"I just want to make sure that you are…actually doctor that is something that is really not my concern. I just want you to wait a while longer to give your body a little more time to heal. I would like you to come back in a few weeks for one more exam and then we can talk more about it then."

"Thank you."

"I'll step out and let you get dressed. Are there any questions I can answer for you?"

"Not right now." She was still considering the fact that she may not be able to have a child. It is strange how she never wanted a baby but knowing that she may not be able to have one disturbed her. She was unsure as to where these feelings were coming from and that bothered her. She dressed quickly and left the exam room and stopped at the receptionist desk to make an appointment for three weeks.

She walked out and found Booth sitting in the chair reading a magazine. "Hey," he said in way of greeting. "You ready?"

"Yeah, all finished."

"Wanna stop by Wong Foo's and grab a bite to eat?"

"Sure," she said surprising him with her answer.

When they entered the restaurant, Sid was behind the bar and grinned when he saw them. "Hey there Booth, Bone Lady, you guys here to eat?"

"Yeah Sid, how's it going?" Booth asked in a friendly tone.\

"I've missed you guys in here. I'll grab your food."

Booth and Brennan found a table and sat. "So what did the doctor say?" Booth asked?

"He said everything was looking good but he wants to see me in a few weeks."

"Is he worried about something?"

"Actually, I was." Booth just stared at her waiting for to continue but she didn't.

"Can I ask what it is?" He saw a flush creep across her face but he was still unaware as to what she was talking about.

"I asked about sex," she blurted out. It was Booth's turn to blush. He looked away from her for a moment and sputtered.

W-why?"

"I would think that's obvious," she replied dryly.

"Bones, I don't think…"

"It doesn't matter Booth. The doctor said I had to wait so it is really a moot point."

"Y-you weren't asking f-for u-us were you?" His face felt as if it were on fire so he took a long gulp of his ice water.

"I can see this is making you uncomfortable Booth. We don't have to talk about this."

"You are just so surprising Bones. Most people wouldn't even be thinking about…that under these circumstances."

"Dr. Rainier said the same thing." Just then their food arrived and the conversation was placed on hold. The both ate quietly, grabbing food occasionally from the others plate.

"You want to go to a movie?" Booth asked as he finished his food.

Again she answered, "Sure." He was surprised that she was being so agreeable. After this morning she had nearly agreed to everything he had suggested and with the two of them that was a miracle.

"Is everything alright Bones?" He asked concerned that there may be something bothering her.

"No, why do you ask?"

"I'm just checking. You usually never agree to so many things."

"I guess I', just in an agreeable mood. Don't read too much into Booth. As you have told me in the past, don't over think it…just let it happen. I also figure a movie would be fun. I'm getting kind of bored with the television. I knew there was a reason I didn't own one." She chuckled.

"I thought you were starting to get into it."

"Maybe a night out is what I need. I'm going stir crazy sitting around there all day. I'm used to working and being productive. I can hardly stand this anymore Booth. I want to go back to work."

"I know you do Bones," he said simply.

"I'm going to ask Carmella to release me to go back to work. I just can't sit around any longer."

"If you think you're ready for that then I'm not going to stop you or try to talk you out of it."

"You don't mind me going back into the field with you?"

"Temperance you are my partner. I want you back at work with me but you have to be ready. Your head has to be a hundred percent. You know the dangers. There is no room for error. If you're ready for that then I am ready for you to be there. Just think about carefully and rationally first Temperance. In the field, there is no room for doubts."

"Thanks Booth. I will think about it but I'm certain that I can do it." Booth had his doubts. She was still plagued by nightmares and that could even affect her performance in the field. Hell, he was ready to return to work but until they had a line on the guy that had hurt Bones he wasn't leaving her.

"Come on Bones," he said getting out of his chair. "Let's go see a movie." Booth went and paid Sid for their meal.

"Take is easy Booth," Sid said as they left.

"You want to walk the few blocks or would you rather drive?'

"It's not to cold out here, we can walk down." He placed his hand on her lower back and walked her to the theater. He thought how they must look to onlookers strolling down the street. Most people would probably mistake them for a couple and he liked the idea of that. He was proud to be walking beside her and would be prouder to be called her boyfriend but he knew that was merely wishful thinking on his part.

Have the amount of time that he had spent with her it should be easy to hide his emotions. He had to school himself everyday to remain flaccid in her presence. It was just becoming more and more difficult to do. Perhaps after they stepped back into their roles as partners it would be easier to enforce the invisible line of professionalism between them.

They arrived at the theater and began debating over the movie they would see. "I should have known this would not be easy with you. Why don't you just let me pick one because you don't know anything about movies Bones?"

"Booth, I am perfectly capable of reading the description and making a choice. Besides, shouldn't the woman get to choose the movie?" This was argument that he had never expected to hear from her.

"Bones that is just low. I can't believe you would pull out the female argument," he said looking at her in disbelief. "Fine, you choose whatever movie looks good to you."

"How about Alvin and the Chipmunks?" He looked at her dumfounded.

"You have got to be kidding Bones."

"Actually I am. There is P.S. I Love you?" She looked at him questioningly.

"Great, a chick flick."

"I don't know what that means," she replied.

"A cheesy sappy love story that only a girl would like." He explained. "How about Alien VS. Predator?" She studied the movie poster for several moments.

"Booth that is not even remotely realistic."

"It's a movie Bones, it's supposed to be entertaining. It does not have to mimic real life. That is the beauty of going to the theater…you know, to escape."

"How about Sweeney Todd?" Booth threw up his hands at that suggestion.

"Maybe we shouldn't see a movie," he said in answer.

"Fine, then you decide." He gave her his famous charm smile.

"You got it Bones, come on." He grabbed her hand and pulled her inside to the ticket window. "Two for _I am Legend." _Booth handed her the money and was given the two tickets.

"I didn't get to see what that one was about."  
"Don't worry about it Bones. Just remember the idea behind a movie is just to enjoy. Some may be far fetched and some may be realistic. Just go with it and don't try to over analyze it." She looked at him doubtfully. "You want some popcorn and a soda?"

"Booth we just ate," she replied.  
"But the best part of going to the movies. Buttered popcorn, soda, and candy. It's just what you do. When is the last time you went to a show?"

"I don't remember really but I do remember seeing E.T. the theater when I was little."

"That was a long time ago. Let's get in line for some popcorn." After making their purchase they found the theater showing their movie. "I like to sit in the center because you get the best view of the screen."

"I'm following your lead here, so I'll trust you." Booth let her to the center of an isle closer to the back of the theater. They sat and began eating the popcorn. It wasn't long before the lights dimmed and the screen illuminated to play the previews.

When the movie started and the first vampire made its kill Brennan knew that Booth had dragged her into the wrong movie. She was not impressed with the make-up or the special effects and she quickly found her mind drifting. Booth seemed to be following everything that was happening on the screen. She turned to look at his profile and thought to herself that he was indeed a very well structured man.

In the darkened room she could slightly make out the stubble that was forming on his jaw and chin. She longed to rub her hand against it to feel the roughness. She remembered well how it felt against her when he was kissing her and she reveled in that memory. She admonished herself for the direction her thoughts went because this was the last thing she needed to be thinking about in a darkened movie theater with vampires killing every human they could find on screen. Still, she had to admit that kissing and touching Booth beat the hell out of any movie any day of the week.

He glanced over at her and saw her looking at him intently. "What?" He whispered.

"This movie is terrible Booth," she whispered back to him.


	25. Chapter 25

"Can't you just enjoy it for its entertainment value Bones?" He whispered harshly to her.

"Booth, there is nothing remotely entertaining about watching a bunch of vampires suck the blood out of all of the humans on earth. It's not even remotely plausible." In a flash Booth stuck one finger to her lips to quiet her. She was somewhat shocked by his actions and started to voice her protest.

"Shush!" He told her. "Pretend we are on a date and you don't want to hurt my feelings. Just watch the movie." Bones felt like firing a shot back at him.

"I would rather kiss you again," she blurted out and Booth could do nothing but stare at her, the movie forgotten. She slid her hand against his cheek and lifted her lips to his. He couldn't find a single reason to resist her so he let his lips fall to hers. The kiss took on a mind of its own and each of them parted there lips for the other.

Booths hand curled behind her neck to bring her more solidly against him. Their tongues touched and battled for superiority. A low moan escaped Brennan's throat as Booth deepened the kiss even further. In the back of her mind it occurred to her that she was 31 years old, making out with a man in the movie theater. Aren't teenagers the only ones who behave this way, she wondered.

It didn't matter because the pleasure of the kiss overrode rational sense. Booth was the one who pulled away. His was breathless from the kiss and was pleased to see that it had a similar effect on her. "Bones?"

"That is actually much better than the movie." She said smiling at him.

"Watch.The.Movie.Bones." Just then she looked at the screen and saw another brutal vampire attack. She jumped at the gore and her hand found his. Even when the scene had passed she didn't let go of his hand. Booth turned his eyes back to the screen but his mind was on the woman beside him. He was amazed at how right it felt to be with her this way. He imagined that they were a couple on a date and it made him smile but there was no way he would let her in on his thoughts.

The movie finally ended and Brennan could not have been happier. Surprisingly, well no, not surprisingly Booth really seemed to have enjoyed the movie. She thought to herself that she had enjoyed parts of the movie herself but it had nothing to do with anything that happened on the screen. She had really enjoyed the kissing part.

"So what did you think?"

"I tried not to think Booth. I was afraid I would lose brain cells if I concentrated too hard."

"That's your problem. You think to hard all of the time. Can't you just let your hair down and enjoy the moment?"

"I thought that's what I did during the movie. Maybe you didn't enjoy the moment?" She looked coyly at him.

"Bones, I was speaking strictly about the movie." He guided her out of the theater and started walking back towards the car. "Are you telling me that you did not like it at all?"

"It was bloody and violent and totally unrealistic. Come on Booth, vampires taking over the world." She said laughing. "It doesn't get much worse than that."

"I like it. I can't help it that you have no since of…hell I don't know but it was just a movie. It was supposed to be fun."

She reached out and took his hand. "I didn't say I didn't have fun. I just said I didn't like the movie. The company wasn't bad you know." He squeezed her hand but did not let it go.

"Can we talk seriously for a moment Bones?"

"I don't know. You sound sort of morose and I'm not sure I want to ruin my evening." She was attempting a joke but it fell short.

"It's not anything bad, it's more inquisitive," he explained.

"What is it?"

"I'm just wondering about," he paused, "us."

"What do you mean?"

"Bones, something is happening here and I don't really know how to explain it or, hell, I don't even understand it." He had no idea how to ask what he wanted. He should probably not bring it up at all but he couldn't stop thinking about her in a way that surpassed their partnership.

"I'm not sure I follow."

"Bones, things between us have changed. Don't you think?" He sounded like a bumbling idiot.

"I'm not sure I know how to answer that question." She was going to avoid that question if possible. She wasn't going to tell him that her feelings for him had intensified to an alarming level. She should try and explain things rationally and clinically. "Booth, I realize that some things have happened between us that…I trust you Booth. I trust you more than anyone. Carmella told me that I should invest in that trust and experiment…"

"Experiment!" He almost yelled. "What the hell does that mean?"

"Because my comfort level with you is rather…comfortable, she thought I could attempt intimacy with you." That came out horrible she thought. She had essentially told him that she was using him to become comfortable with male contact again.

"Let me get this straight. Your therapist suggested that you use me as a guinea pig so that you could become sexually active again?" He was angry. Actually he was beyond angry. He had allowed himself to be sucked into a situation that made a mockery of his feelings for her.  
"Booth it's not like that entirely."

"Then how the hell is it?" He countered.

"I'm not explaining this very well at all." They arrived at the SUV and Booth quickly opened the door for her and then went around getting into the drivers side. He had broken contact with her well before reaching the vehicle as his anger continued to escalate.

"I would say that is a good assumption."

"You're angry," she said simply.

"Yeah I am angry. I guess I'm not used to being someone's sexual experiment."

"Booth please, would you just listen to me for a minute. I know that must have sounded crass but that is not what I meant at all. I am not using you okay."

"From what you've said you could have fooled me." He shook his head at her in disbelief. "I can't believe that…" She was beginning to realize how upset Booth was. It was becoming necessary for her to explain thing more fully to him and she was uncertain as to whether she could truly do that.

"It meant something to me Booth. It was more than just testing my wings. Do you think I could have done those things with just anyone?"

"I'm not sure Temperance but our friendship should not be a platform for you to try these things." He refused to look at her as he sad motionless in the seat next to her. She reached over to lay a hand on his arm and he pulled it away from her. "No more touching Temperance. I can't alright." His feelings were raw and scathing. He was wounded by her explanation to there activities and he wanted nothing more than to distance himself from her.

He reluctantly started the truck unwilling to discuss this with her further. He drove without saying a word and she did not broach the subject with him either. She sat wondering how she could have made such a mess out of things. Her excuse had always been that she tried to distance people from her but the truth was she wanted Booth close but was afraid of his rejection. She had known the pain of loss in the past but she was afraid that his rejection would break her heart completely.


	26. Chapter 26

"You're angry," she said as if to herself.

"You don't think I should be?" He asked in return. "I told you what I think about your _experiment."_

She looked at him trying to figure out how to make things better but was unsure of the path she should take. "I'm sorry Booth. You know I have a tendency to just react sometimes without thoroughly thinking something through. You know why I usually don't do that. I'm a brain person and when I chose to react emotionally…let's just say it doesn't usually workout well for me." It was the best explanation she could give but she could tell that it had little effect on him. His jaw was still clenching together and he would not look at her.

They had driven for a ways before Booth finally spoke to her again. "Why don't you call Angela to see if she can come over to the house for a little while?" It was more of a statement that a question.

"I really don't feel like company," she mumbled. Booth said nothing for a long moment.

"I was thinking of driving over to see Parker and I would feel better if you were not alone."

"I don't need a babysitter Booth. I am a grown woman and can…"

"Yes, I know you can take care of yourself. That is why I found huddled in a corner of your apartment scared to death."

"Go visit your son. I will be fine on my own for a while."

"I guess I can wait to see him." He said almost unintelligible.

"You obviously don't want to be around me right now so why won't you just go visit Parker?" Her voice had a high pitch to it because she was beginning to get upset.

"Because, whether I'm angry with you or not I still have to consider your safety."

"You are not my keeper and I am not your responsibility. I made a mistake and you are simply going to crucify me for it."

"Interesting choice of words Temperance." Booth pulled into the parking spot at his building and jumped out of the SUV as if spending another moment breathing the same air she was going to choke him.

At that moment Brennan made her decision on how she was going to rectify the situation. "I think I will call Angela. I wouldn't want you to not see your son because of me."

"Good choice," he said simply.

They walked into the apartment and she took out her cell and phoned Angela. She explained that Booth wanted to go see Parker and that he wouldn't go unless someone was with her. She didn't want to tell her about the previous events because she was certain Angela would have a coronary.

When Angela arrived Booth said a brief parting word as he left. Angela watched the exchange and wondered to herself what was going one. There was no question that something had happened and she was going to try hard to find out what it was.

"What happened between you two?" She asked as soon as Booth had closed the door.

"Why do you think something happened?"

"Because he barely spoke to you when he left and wouldn't even look at you. That tells me that something happened."

"We had an argument, that's all. He'll be fine once he gets back." She did not want to talk about this with Angela but she knew that she would persist.

"What did you do to piss him off?"

"Why does it have to me Ang?" She refuted.

"Because I know you and I know that you did or said something to hurt him. He didn't just angry he looked defeated Bren. That is not like Booth at all."

"Fine, you want to know what happened, I'll tell you but on one condition. I don't want to hear anything about. I don't want you to tell me I was wrong and I don't want you to think it was more than it was."

"Did you two sleep together?" She asked bluntly.

"No!" Was Brennan's response.

"Then I don't see where things can be that bad."

"Just listen okay." Brenna retold the story of what had been occurring between her and Booth. She was amazed that Angela was simply sitting there listening. She began to recap that discussion that had caused the argument and she saw Angela's face fall into a frown but she held her tongue and didn't say anything. When she finished she looked at Angela expectantly but she still said nothing.

"You aren't going to say anything?" Brennan asked in wonder.

"You told me I couldn't respond to what you said."

"I've really made a mess of things haven't I?" Brennan asked.

"Sweetie, I wish I could say no but you need to listen to yourself. You tried to engage Booth in a…I don't know what to call it. Of course he is upset, don't you know how much that man cares about you. Sweetie, Booth is so in love with you that it hurt his pride and his feelings for you to tell him he was a _test."_

"Booth is _not_ in love with me Angela. That is just not possible." She only wished that were the problem. It seemed like it would be easier to deal with her feelings if she knew exactly how Booth felt but she knew that it was not love, at least not the romantic kind.

"Unless you want to let him in on the fact that you are in love with him then you had better be figuring out how to make this better." Brennan stared at her dumbfounded.

"Angela…"

"Please don't deny it. If you are going to lie to me then I wish you would just stop using words." Brennan laughed a little.

"I need to leave here Angela. It is getting to hard to be around Booth all of the time and I don't think it is helping the situation at this point."

"Where are you going to go? You know Booth is not going to be happy about your leaving." She said.

"I think its best that I do. I'm afraid that…"

"You just hit the nail on the head Sweetie. You are afraid."

"There may be some to truth to what you say but…I was thinking I could stay with Zack for a while." Angela laughed outrageously.

"Where in the hell did you come up with that one? You actually think Zack will be able to look you in the face the fist time he gets a peek at you in you pj's?"

"Maybe that's not the best idea then," she said after thinking thoughtfully for a moment.

"Sweetie, you can stay with me for a while."

"That will be the second place Booth looks for me."

"So you essentially want to hide from him? That's not very smart. That will just make him angrier Brennan. I thought you were a genius?" Angela gave her a comforting hug. "Here is a wild idea honey. Why don't you just try to make up with him?"

Brennan looked at her with a stunned expression on her face. It was if that idea had never occurred to her. "Your fight or flight response instantly kicks into flight. It may be time to change that."


	27. Chapter 27

The hardest choice Brennan had ever made was staying at Booth's instead of fleeing for her emotional safety. Perhaps Angela had been right about her "making up" with Booth instead of running away. Booth had disappeared to his room as soon as he had returned home. She too went to her room but sleep eluded her as she thought about what had transpired between them.

She lay awake for hours and having glanced at the clock and realized the hour she rolled out of bed. She had an appointment with her therapist early that morning so she decided to shower and get ready. Though her appointment was still a few hours away she decided that she would leave early. Booth was supposed to go with her but she did not want to remind him of that fact.

She was quiet as she got ready and then called a cab. She left silently as she went downstairs to wait for her ride. Brennan did think to leave him a short not letting him know where she went so she didn't feel quite so guilty as she left him there sleeping. Brennan felt uneasy as she navigated her way downstairs. She couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her.

It intensified when she stepped onto the street to wait for her cab. The felling of eyes probing her was almost enough to make her retreat back into the safety of Booth's apartment but sheer gumption alone allowed her to remain where she was. This was the second time that she had ventured out on her own but this instance was different because she knew that her attacker was there. The notes that kept coming into the Jeffersonian assured her that she was indeed being watched.

Some fifteen minutes later the cab arrived and she eagerly got into it and gave the driver the address. After a twenty minute drive she arrived at the doctor's office. Having paid the cabbie she hurried into the office and was relieved when she was finally inside around other people.

While she was flipping through a magazine in the waiting room her cell rang and she paused before picking it up, worried Booth was calling to give her the third degree. The caller id reported a restricted number but she answered it, albeit, begrudgingly. "Brennan," she answered into the receiver.

"Hello Temperance," the raspy voice replied. She immediately froze in place. The familiar voice was one from her nightmares. "What's the matter Temperance, you weren't this quiet when I was inside you. You kept screaming for me, don't you remember. I know you do. I want to make you scream again baby." Still she said nothing in response to him.

"Would you like me to cum inside you this time? I'm getting hard thinking about you. It won't be long now." With that the line went dead. Temperance lowered the phone from her ear and stared at it like it was a foreign object. Fear coursed through her body as she sat there unmoving.

"Dr. Brennan? Dr. Brennan?" She said nothing as the receptionist tried to call for her. A moment later Carmella appeared in the doorway and walked over to her.

"Temperance what's wrong?" Carmella shook her lightly and she turned to look at her. It was easy to tell that something had deeply disturbed her. "Janice, help me get r. Brennan to my office."

The two women walked with Temperance until they had her seated inside Carmella's office. "Temperance what happened?" 

"H-he c-called." She stuttered.

"Who?" Carmella asked quickly.

"T-he m-man who h-hurt me."

"Where is Agent Booth?"

"He d-didn't come."

"Temperance, I think I should call Agent Booth and let him know what happened. How did you get here?"

"Don't call Booth," she protested loudly. "He doesn't need to know about this."  
"He could try to run a trace on your phone," she countered. Temperance merely shook her head and although Carmella disagreed with that decision, she respected her patient's right to privacy. "Can you tell me what he said?"

Temperance sat for several moments trying to reign in her emotions before she related the contents of the phone conversation. "He told me he couldn't wait to do it again. He was crude and disgusting and he sounded so pleased with himself. He sounded as if he thinks I enjoyed what he did to me."

"Why don't you want to tell Agent Booth?"

"It doesn't matter. Booth is not the reason that I'm here. He has nothing to do with this anymore." It was beginning to feel like her therapy sessions were centered on her relationship with Booth and she didn't like it. "I am here because I was r-raped. Booth has nothing to do with that," she almost yelled.

"Temperance, I know you are angry and its fine to vent but we are talking about your personal safety here. It sounds as if he is toying with you and someone like this is dangerous. I don't think it is safe for you to be out on your own at this point. You are my concern. I'm sorry if you feel I am trying to insinuate you one Agent Booth. It is simply that I can tell how close the two of you are and I feel that he is someone that can help you with your recovery." Carmella was trying to get her to understand the importance of depending on other people without coming out and saying as much. Carmella knew that Temperance had an independent personality and hated the thought of being perceived as weak.

She was about to tell Temperance something else when her intercom sounded. "Dr. Stewart you have an important call on line two." She immediately picked up the line.

"Dr. Stewart, how may I help you?"

"This is Special Agent Seeley Booth, is Dr. Brennan with you?"

"I'm sorry Agent Booth but I'm not at liberty to say." Temperance lifted her eyes to her instantly. "Could you hold on for a moment?" She pressed the hold button and looked at Temperance. "He sounds frantic. Can I tell him that you are here?" Her first impulse was to say no but she thought for a moment and conceded. "Agent Booth she is here with me as we speak."

"Could I speak to her please?" This time she merely covered the mouthpiece.

"He wants to talk to you." She hesitated but reached for the receiver.

"It's me." She said blandly.

"Why the hell didn't you wake me? I was supposed to go with you today."

"I don't really want to talk about that now," she responded.

"Bones, at least let me come and pick you up."

"I can take a cab back to the apartment."

"Temperance, I am in the waiting room and I will simply follow you while you are in the cab so just give in."

"Why are you here?"

"Because you asked me to come with you and just because you refused to wake me doesn't mean that I forgot about that." His voice had softened.

"I'll be out soon," was all she said before giving the receiver back to Dr. Stewart.

"Is he here?"

"Yes, he decided to come over here on his own."

"Are the two of you having problems?"

"Let's just say that our friendship is strained at the moment." Temperance told her.

"How have you been feeling lately? I mean emotionally. Have you been experiencing anything out of the ordinary?"

"I still have nightmares. I find it very hard to sleep."

"I wish I could tell you that it would go away soon but it is different for each individual," Carmella explained.

"They have gotten a little better. I guess I just expect this to instantly go away. I'm not a patient person."

"I can understand that. Are you afraid?"

"Only when I'm alone," she answered. "I was actually terrified on the ride over here this morning."

"But you chose to go alone, why is that?"

"Because Booth and I had a fight and I didn't want to ask him to drive me." She was surprised at how easy it was to answer her questions. Her, Temperance Brennan, was being open and honest with a psychiatrist without hesitation. It was a miracle.

"What did you fight about?"

"Aren't we getting off topic again?"

"Only slightly, because it is important to for me to know why you would put your personal safety in jeopardy," she said smiling slyly at her.

**I know this is a bad place to end this but I really wanted to give you a quick update. I have been blocked and I need an epiphany! Any suggestions would be greatly appreciated. The reviews have been slow coming in so I know I need to pick up the pace. I'm sure you are all waiting for the angst to end but I can't help myself…I love angst…**


	28. Chapter 28

**I KNOW THE UPDATES HAVE BEEN SLOW GOING FOR THE LAST TWO WEEKS AND I HOPE TO IMPROVE ON THAT. I'VE BEEN A LITTLE BLOCKED ON HOW I WANT TO CONTINUE BUT I WILL TRY TO START UPDATING MORE FREQUENTLY. THIS IS A MUST BECAUSE OF THE STELLAR REVIEWS THAT HAVE COME IN FOR THIS STORY. I DIDN'T MEAN TO SOUND AS IF I WAS WHINING FOR REVIEWS BECAUSE I FIGURE, IF YOU LIKE THE STORY YOU WILL LET ME KNOW (EVEN IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT LET ME KNOW). I HAVE BEEN SURPRISED AT THE AMOUNT OF REVIEWS. WHEN I STARTED THIS STORY I DIDN'T REALIZE THAT PEOPLE WOULD TAKE TO IT SO WELL SO I FEEL OBLIGATED TO UPDATE OFTEN.**

**HERE WE GO WITH CHAPTER 28…**

"I don't think I have made a conscious decision to jeopardize my safety." Temperance told Carmella. "I tend to rationalize things so that I fully understand what's going on around me but lately it's been difficult, to say the least."

"So then, what is guiding your decision making?" She could tell that the question caused her to pause and reflect.

"I have never been an emotional person in my whole adult life but lately I seem to be ruled by emotions. I am a rational empiricist. It's what I rely on to do my job and is essentially how I look at everything but lately emotions seem to be guiding influence of my decision making."

"This is obviously troubling to you," she stated simply.

"I learned how to cope on my own at an early age."

"Why? What happened?" Carmella asked.

"My parents disappeared and my brother left me and I went into the foster system. I have never let myself get close to people after that. I guess someone like you would call it 'abandonment' issues." Carmella couldn't help but laugh at her assessment.

"Yes, we would most likely call it something like that. It must be difficult for you to lean on Agent Booth or others during this time because of these issues."

"There you go again bringing Booth up. Why do you keep doing that?"

"We all have an inherent need to form emotional attachments to other people. That is part of what makes us human. You are human Temperance, it's important to remember that."

"I can understand the need for physical release with others but I don't think there has to be an emotional attachment to feel complete. Our culture is predicated on the fact that…"  
"Stop right there," Carmella cautioned. "I would never insist you deter from you empirical thinking but as an anthropologist, I would think you would see deeper into the human psyche."

"I have observed many cultures and I know there are people that do not feel fulfillment unless that are emotionally attached to another person but I don't think it is necessary for the survival of the species." Temperance was simply stating the facts of her case and trying to make it understood that emotions so not have to factor into her life.

"I think we have indeed gotten off topic this time. Do you mind if Agent Booth joins us?"

"I don't see the point."

"There is always a point. He is your support during this time. I know that he must feel as helpless as you do at times and its important for him to know what to expect when dealing with someone who has been through the type of trauma you have. We don't have to talk about specifics if that makes you uncomfortable but I would like for us all to be on the same page regarding your recovery."

"Fine, only because I have the feeling that you won't drop this until he sits in with us."

"We just see things a little different but we are all working towards the same goal. Just try to remember that okay. If you get to a point when you would like him to leave then we can make that happen. Remember that he is suffering in his own way. We're all on the same team so just try to trust my expertise a little bit huh?"

"I don't believe in psychology." Again Carmella couldn't help but laugh at her statement. Dr. Temperance Brennan was indeed enchanting. She couldn't say that she had ever met anyone like her and it was quite refreshing except for the circumstances of their meeting.

Carmella called the receptionist and asked if she could escort Agent Booth to her office. A few moments later he was standing in the doorway and relief washed over him when he saw Bones. "Bones, I…"

"Booth…" she began at the same time. The partners stood there looking at one another for a long moment before turning to look at the therapist.

"Agent Booth, how are you?"

"Better now," he replied looking back and Brennan.

"I've asked Temperance to include you in our sessions because of the support system the two of you have. I think it is equally important for you to have an active role in recovery along with her. If you guys would like to sit down we can talk for a bit before our time is up." They both complied and sat down in the chairs Carmella had indicated.

"Agent Booth, I appreciate your willingness to participate in our sessions. It shows how much you care for your _partner"_

"Please call me Seeley and yes Bones and I are close…as coworkers and partners. I will do whatever is necessary to help her."

"That is excellent news. I know we haven't discussed it yet but I was curious about the hypnosis you wanted to undergo Temperance. I spoke with a few of my colleagues and I think Arthur Judson is an excellent choice. I have worked with him on several occasions and he is one of the best I've seen. If you like I would like to set you up with an appointment for next week."

"Do you think its alright for Bones to do this?" Booth asked, unsure of whether he was crossing some invisible line.

"I think it is a safe procedure and we will try to combat any duress that Temperance endures."

"I still want to do it, as soon as possible," Temperance said.

"I'll call Arthur Monday and make an appointment." Carmella looked at Temperance thoughtfully for a moment before speaking again. "There is another matter the Temperance and I were discussing earlier. I will let her relay the information to you however." Brennan knew that she wanted her to tell Booth about the call but she was not yet certain she wanted to do that.

"What is it Bones?" Booth said looking at her.

"It's nothing really," she muttered.

"Obviously Dr. Stewart thinks it something. "

"Okay, I received a phone call while I was in the waiting room." She averted her eyes from his. "It was him Booth. He said he couldn't wait to do it again." Booth was pulling out his phone before she even finished.

"This is Booth. I need a trace on all numbers received on this cell number," he said and then relayed her number to his contact. Booth had stood to face a wall. He was livid and was attempting to get his anger under control. She should have called him the instant she got the call and the fact that she hadn't made him irate. "You should have called me Bones."

"Seeley please, sit back down. Temperance, why didn't you want to tell him about the call?"

"Because I didn't want him to feel obligated to do anything about it."

"Obligated, for god sake Temperance you know better." He almost yelled.

"Perhaps, but you were so angry…"

"Is that what this is about? You put your life in danger because I got angry?"

"Would you guys like to fill me in on what's happened?" Carmella asked having watched the exchange between the partners.

"We had an argument, that's all."

"A big enough argument to ignore your own safety. That sounds pretty serious to me Temperance. What was it about?" Temperance looked away. She didn't want to discuss this here and now with Booth in the room but maybe getting it out in the open with a neutral party would be for the best.

"I was pushing the envelope with Booth and he got his feelings hurt." She said it in a matter-of-fact way that made Booth gape at her.

"You said I was an experiment."

"Booth…I said I was sorry. Maybe I didn't word it correctly." She replied defensively.

"How else could you word it? You were pretty clear and that's saying a lot for you."

"I'll ask again and maybe this one of you will answer, what was the argument about?" Carmella asked again.

"I kissed him." Realization dawned on her as she put the rest of the conversation to her. It seemed to her that Temperance had taken her advice and rationally and literally explained to Booth what she had done.

"After our last meeting?" Carmella asked.

"Yes, actually it was."

"So you explained that you kissed him because I thought it would be a good way to initiate intimacy with the opposite sex?"

"Now you sound like a doctor," she mumbled. Booth just sat there listening.

"Is that why you kissed him? Because I nudged you that direction?"

"It's not that simple," she answered. "It's not as if I would have just kissed anyone."

"So you wanted to kiss Seeley?" Just then the alarm went off signaling that their time had come to an end. "We can finish this now Temperance."

"NO! I know you are busy. Could you please make the appointment for the hypnosis?"

"Absolutely and I will have my receptionist give you a call. I would like to make a suggestion before you leave. You two need to talk this situation out. It is clearly affecting you and causing Temperance to act irrationally and that is not healthy."

Booth was agitated as he left because he was waiting to hear her answer and he didn't get it. He vowed that they would talk about it and work through it because he would be damned if he let her get her because of anger at one another.


	29. Chapter 29

As they were leaving the office Booths cell rang. "Booth," he said gruffly into the receiver.

"Agent Booth, this is Hall. We got nothing on the trace. It seems to have come from a disposable phone and there is no way to track it." Booth cursed under his breath.

"Thanks," he replied flipping the phone closed. He turned too looked at Brennan. "They couldn't get anything on the trace. It's another dead end. What did he say to you?"

"I told you. He said he couldn't wait to do it again. He wanted to hear me scream for him. He was just so crude and nasty and he sounded like he thinks I enjoyed it." He voice was barley audible and Booth could tell that she didn't want to go into detail but he had to know.

"I'm not going to let him anywhere near you," he was trying to reassure her when his phone rang again. "Booth," he growled.

"Wow big brother, are you having a bad day?"

"Jared, what's up?" Booth asked.

"Just calling to check on you, I haven't heard from you in a while. What's been going on? How is that sexy doctor of yours?"

"Everything is fine. Dr. Brennan is fine. Is that all you wanted?" He asked irritably.

"Well, when I talked to Mom and Dad they said there had been an incident with your lady friend and I just wanted to make sure you didn't need anything. Just trying to show some love bro," _love my ass Booth thought_.

Brennan was looking at him strangely while he spoke on the phone. It was a rare occasion for Booth to be outwardly rude to anyone. "Don't worry about Bones. I can take care of her just fine."

"You sure you don't need my help big brother?" He snickered as he spoke. Jared had never made any _bones_ about the fact that he wanted Bones and it infuriated him. There was something lacking in character with his little brother but he had never been able to explain it. There was an innate character flaw that seemed to only affect him. He had always been jealous of Booth and had always wanted whatever he had.

"Is there something else Jared? I'm in the middle of something important."

"I thought maybe I could drive down and take you out to dinner." Booth wanted to tell him no without hesitation but he was family and the only brother he had.

"When were you planning on coming down?"

"I thought this weekend. Maybe I could crash with you and we could spend some time you know."

"Jared, I've got Dr. Brennan staying at my place for a few days…while they are working on hers. I really don't have the room to put you up." Booth said in way of an explanation.

"Bro, I promise the couch will be fine and I would love to spend some time with the sexy bone lady." _ I'm sure you would little brother._ A surge of jealousy coursed through Booth's veins. "Come on Seeley, it's me. Are telling me I'm not welcome?" Jared always used the guilt trip.

"Let me talk to Bones for a sec." He turned to face her. "Jared wants to come down for the weekend. If you don't feel comfortable with him there then I'll tell him no."

"Booth, he is your brother. I can't tell you to turn him down." Booth's eyes almost pleaded with hers to deny him but he knew she wouldn't.

"Alright Jared, I guess we'll see you Friday night. Give me a call before you get in okay."

"You bet and tell gorgeous I said hello." Booth was fuming when he hung up the phone. Deep down he loved his brother no matter how hard he made it.

"Are you sure you're okay with this Bones?"

"It's fine really," she replied.

"Thanks," he said. "It's still early enough that we could get some breakfast at the diner. How does that sound?" He was trying his best to ease the tension between them but he was doing a poor job. "Maybe it will give us a chance to talk."

"I hate this Booth," she said as she stepped into the SUV. "I can take the arguing and bickering but I can't stand the anger."

"Me neither. I reacted terribly. I was angry and confused but most of all I think my pride was wounded," he said trying to explain.

"I know what I said bothered you. I won't lie; most of it was true except for the fact that _you_ are the one I _wanted _to kiss. It wasn't an experiment that made me do but it's that excuse I used to go through with it." Booth was stunned at the explanation she was giving. She was honestly showing him her emotions and he felt elated.

"What exactly are you trying to tell me Bones?" He asked huskily.

"That I wanted to kiss you. I thought I just explained that." He gave her his best charm smile.

"I just wanted to hear you say it again." He started the SUV and put it in drive and headed toward the diner.

They ate in amicable silence, each of them happy that they had gotten past their fight. Both of them had been equally miserable with the tension between them and they were once again settling into their well developed friendship. Each had a secret that they refused to tell the other and that weighed heavily on their hearts and minds. The all consuming love that they felt for one another was destined to be unrequited because of stubbornness or fear. In the end it didn't matter because the result was the same.


	30. Chapter 30

Booth surprised Bones the following evening by bringing her a case file to work on. She was as excited as a child on Christmas morning. "I can't believe you actually brought me work. This is the best surprise I have had in a long time."

"I know you are suffering withdrawals, so I thought I would help," he said smiling. He was in the kitchen cooking dinner while she sat at the table drinking a glass of wine and reading the file. It wasn't a difficult case but she was interested nonetheless. She looked into the kitchen and watched Booth cook. Amazingly, he was the only person she had ever known that could distract her from her work and he was doing a famous job.

He was dressed in a no name band t-shirt that clung to his torso. She admired his well structure physique without his knowledge. She smiled to herself as she thought of how his muscles would feel to her touch. She shook her head and took another drink of the wine. Those were definitely dangerous thoughts. She reminded herself that they were much better friends than they would be lovers. They simply disagreed on too many things but it certainly was nice to think about.

"Bones, you doing okay in there?" He asked while stirring his food. "Dinner won't be long, I sure hope you're hungry."

"I usually am," she said laughing.

"It's amazing that you keep your figure with the amount of food you put away sometimes." She rose from the table and went over to hit him lightly on the arm.

"Yes, it is and if you keep cooking like this for me, I'll probably weigh five-hundred pounds." Booth thought that it wouldn't matter because he would still love her but that was not the prudent thing to say. They had gotten over their fight and he didn't want to do anything to upset the balance of power.

"Never, you work entirely too hard."

"I never work anymore. Booth, I'm going nuts here. I want to get back to my lab and my bones." He put his arm around her shoulder and gave her a little squeeze.

"It shouldn't be much longer Bones. I think after the hypnosis session, you should ask Dr. Stewart about returning to work."

"What about you? Do you still have a job?"

"Of course, it's just that I've been doing very light duty lately. Cullen is ready for me to come back full time." He was slow to remove his arm from her shoulder, as he looked down at her. "I would really like for us to go back to work together," he said sincerely.

"Booth you have to go back, even if it is without me. Zack is more than capable of helping you."

"I know but Bones he just ain't you," he said dropping a quick kiss to her lips. He hadn't meant to do that but she was so irresistible. When he was pulling away from her she grabbed him by the head and brought his lips back down to hers. The kiss was hot and open mouthed. Her tongue plunged into his mouth and he was taken aback by the intensity of the pressure.

His first thought was to pull away but a shot of hot desire hit him and his arms went around her waist as hers went around his neck. A low moan escaped from his throat as her hands found their way under his shirt. Her fingernails scraped along his back sending chills over through his body. This was getting too intense too fast and Booth was afraid of loosing control.

As if on cue, the pot began to boil over on the stove, resulting in a loud hissing sound. He pulled away from her quickly and shuffled the pot around on the stove. Temperance was standing behind him in a stupor. She had not planned on the kiss because she had resolved to stop touching and _kissing_ Booth but she had not been able to control her desire.

"Dinner is r-ready n-now," he stammered. He took a deep breath, trying to steady his emotions and calm the desire coursing through his body. Bones was dangerous. There was no two ways about it. He wanted her, there was no way to deny it but it was not a rational desire. She was his partner and best friend but he had never been so sexually aware of another human being.

"What's wrong Booth?" She asked when they had fixed their plates and sat down at the table. "I fell like I should apologize again."

"I thought we had an agreement." They continued eating without saying anything else. Temperance rose from her chair to take her plate to the kitchen but before she did she spoke to him.

"Just so there is no misunderstanding, that was _not_ and experiment." She left Booth sitting there with his mouth agape. He finally jumped up and followed her into the living room.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"I'm having difficulty understanding our relationship Booth. I know we are friends and partners but I'm not sure what's happening here lately."

"W-well, I d-don't think I have the answers you are looking for. I'm just as confused as you are. I-I think. We keep agreeing to stop…you know but we keep doing it. I feel like I'm back in high school or something. It's becoming nerve racking." Booth fell onto the couch beside Temperance. "Sorry I don't have any answers for you."

"What do we do now?" She asked quietly.

"Why Bones, we watch television." He turned on the set and flipped through the channels before settling on an old movie.

"Are you upset that your brother is coming to town?"

"I'm not thrilled. Jared is different and we don't usually get along for long periods of time. I honestly would prefer that he not come."

"I could stay with Angela for a few days if it would make it easier for you."

"You will be the one thing that makes his visit tolerable," he said laughing humorously.

They sat for a long while together watching the movie and starting another. Temperance began to get sleepy and she pulled her legs underneath her on the couch. Her eyelids were becoming heavy until she finally gave into sleep. The last thing she remembered was looking at Booth who appeared to have given in faster that she had.

**I thought I would give you a short chapter to keep your appetites wet. Thanks to all of the great reviews. It lets me know you are still interested. You guys think you know who the villain is. I'm not gonna tell you if you're right or wrong…don't want to give anything away. You very well be on the right track but how right would it be to make Booths brother the bad guy? Let me know what you think. I'm hoping for 400 reviews by the end of the weekend…**


	31. Chapter 31

During the night they had come to lie side by side. As Temperance opened her eyes, she became aware of warmth on the back of her neck. She rested there for a moment before becoming cognizant of the fact that Booth was lying behind her with his arm hitched over her hip. The intimacy of the gestures startled her but she was somehow comforted by the fact that he was there. Slowly, her eyes began to drift shut as she was lulled back to sleep by the feeling of security that enveloped her.

Booth was vaguely aware that something warm was pressed against him. In the haze of sleep, he was drawn to the enigma. He pressed his face closer to Temperance's neck and in doing so pressed his lips there. Temperance shifted against him, pressing herself closer. An erotic dream is what Booth thought he was experiencing. He moaned as Temperance ground her backside against him. He pushed his hardness against her and heard her gasp in response.

The sound was just enough to cause him to open his eyes. He was instantly aware that he had not been dreaming and that his Bones was pressed intimately against him. Booth felt the strain of his erection against her and he couldn't fight the urge to move slightly. His arms tightened around her and he inhaled the fragrance that was definitively Temperance. Booth felt at peace with her in his arms and finally fell back to sleep.

Some time later they both awoke entwined around one another. When Temperance slowly opened her eyes she was looking straight into Booth's. "Good morning," he murmured.

"Morning," she mumbled in return while attempting to extricate herself from his arms. She was confused as to how they had wound up in one another's arms.

"What's wrong Bones?" Booth asked as she jumped up from the couch.

She was finding it difficult to look at him. Her awareness of him was wreaking havoc on her rationale, not to mention, her libido. It was clearly not normal to be this attracted to another person so that only proved one thing, she was definitely abnormal. "Booth, something is going on here and I'm not sure I know what it is."

"I'm confused. I just thought we were waking up."

"We keep finding ourselves in situations where are much closer than we should be and it just seems to be getting worse." He could tell she was fretting over their predicament.

"I can't deny it Bones, it does keep happening but I'll be damned if I know what to make of it." Booth sat up and ran his fingers through his hair. "Does it bother you that much?" He asked.

"Ye-No! I don't know. I'm just confused." Booth remembered waking up during the night and how it felt to be close her. There was no way he would explain the degree of desire he felt for her. He thought briefly that this was not the conversation he wanted to have first thing in the morning

"Bones, it's too early to be trying to figure out the meaning of life or why we can't keep our hands off of each other. Can't we at least get a cup of coffee before we try to solve the problems of the world," he wasn't laughing at the situation but he was trying to lighten the mood.

"I can tell that you aren't bothered by any of this," she said haughtily.

"That's not true at all. I just think we could at least wake up before having this discussion." Booth had still not risen from the couch because he was afraid of revealing his state of desire.

"I need to get out of here for a while," she said in a rush.

"You don't even want to wake up a little bit?"

"No, I'm going crazy here."

"You know I'm not going to let you go anywhere by yourself don't you?"

"Fine Booth, just please take me somewhere."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

It was Friday and Booth dreaded the fact that Jared would be coming today. Jared was always unpredictable and he did not want him doing or saying anything untoward to Bones. He rushed home from the grocery store because he wanted to beat Jared to his apartment. He had phoned a few minutes earlier and said he was about fifteen minutes out and wanted to know if he and the _sexy bone lady _wanted to go out for dinner. Booth had explained that he had planned on cooking and would rather stay in.

Booth struggled with the lock as he juggled the bags in his arms. "Bones, I'm back," he yelled as he entered. Temperance was there immediately to help him with his load. "I got a call from Jared and he said he would be here in a little bit. Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"Booth, he's your brother. I can't very well tell you I don't want him to come here. I wish you would stop asking that. Everything will be fine. Besides, it's only for a few days." She lugged the groceries into the kitchen with him. "I think you are just trying to use me as an excuse to tell your brother to stay at a hotel," she said almost laughingly.

"You know me too well Bones," he responded, though he still couldn't shake the unsettled felling in the pit of his stomach. "How's about we get dinner started. If we're lucky he'll get stuck in traffic until next year."

"Booth, you're terrible," she said hitting him lightly.

They worked together in perfect harmony, while cooking supper. There were occasional touches and smiles but accidents all. Temperance was putting the final touches on the salad when she sliced her finger with the paring knife. She yelped loudly and Booth was at her side in an instant. "What the hell happened?" He asked grabbing her hand to look at the cut. A crimson bead appeared on her finger and without thinking he put it to his mouth.

She immediately tried to yank her hand back. It was instinctive because the caress was too intimate for her to fathom. "Its fine Booth, just a little cut. C-can I have my finger back now?"

Booth took her index finger out of his mouth and instantly replaced it with her middle finger. He sucked on it languidly and she could do nothing but stare up at him in surprise. An electric current was coursing through her veins. Whatever was happening between her and Booth was alarming but she couldn't force herself to pull away.

Booth removed her finger and began to kiss her palm, letting his tongue tease and tickle her there. He pulled her closer until he could wrap her arm around his neck. When their bodies were flush against each other, Booth lowered his lips to her check and kissed down her jaw line. He purposely avoided her lips in a teasing gesture.

Temperance let her head lull backwards as she enjoyed the feel of Booth's tongue and lips on her skin. She tried to capture his lips with her own but he dodged her easily. His hands began to caress her back and sides, as his lips traveled her neck. Temperance let out a moan as he kissed the sensitive area behind her ear.

**I realize the updates have been nonexistent. School has started again and I have been busy with that. I will try to do better.**


	32. Chapter 32

Temperance let her arm slowly creep around his neck and tangle in the hair at the nape of his neck. Again she tried to divert his lips to her own but he refused to give in to her demand. His hands caressed her sides as they snaked beneath the shirt she was wearing. Touching her bare skin was heightening his arousal as he pulled her even closer.

Finally, his lips started making the trek to her lips and when they met with his it was explosive. Immediately, their tongues battled and vied for control. Temperance tried to lift his shirt so she could feel his skin against hers. Booth groaned loudly as Bones moved her hips against his unmistakable hardness. She reveled in the fact that she has caused his arousal.

Booth guided his hands to her breasts. As he touches the undersides of them he begins to press her toward the counter. When she feels the counter behind her, she allowed him to lift her on to it. Once again she tried to divest him of his shirt. Somewhere in the recesses of his mind he knew he should stop this but his desire was simply too strong.

"Booth," she murmured against his lips. Her voice was husky with desire. She had never, in her life, been so sexually aware of another person. "Please…" Please what, she thought. She finally was able to lift the shirt over his head when he broke the kiss to look at her. Her hands rubbed over the muscles of his chest as her ripped at her shirt. He wanted to feel her nakedness against him and quickly.

Booth had to take a deep breath to try control his emotions. This was quickly getting out of control but he had no inclination to stop it. The buttons on her shirt gave way under his fingers tips and he went immediately to the front clasp of her bra. He looked down at her as he saw her breast revealed to him for the first time. She was gorgeous, he thought as his eyes feasted on her.

"Temperance…"

"Bones," she replied. He had to laugh a little at that.

"What happened to 'Don't call me Bones?'" He asked smartly. She said nothing but leaned in to kiss him again. Booth didn't linger with the kiss because he was anxious to taste her in other places.

While he flicked his thumbs across her taut nipples he heard a gasp escape her lips. He trailed kiss until he captured on of those peaks in his mouth. She arched herself further into his mouth reveling in the sensations he was creating. The throbbing in his pants was becoming unbearable as he continued to assault her breasts. He wanted to be inside her soon.

Booth's fingers began working at the fastener of her pants. He struggled for a moment before he was finally able to free it. Temperance moved her hands down his chest and lightly brushed across the bulge of his jeans. She should have been alarmed but this was Booth and she trusted him with her life and this is what she wanted, wasn't it?

He almost lost it at her slight touch. In his dreams, he had thought of this a thousand times but never thought he would experience it in reality. It was more intoxicating than he could have ever imagined. If there had ever been a doubt that he loved this woman, there wasn't now. She was his everything and he would give anything to be able to tell her how he felt but there was something that held him back. First, she was most likely not ready for his feelings. Second, he wanted things in a relationship that he knew she didn't and he was not sure that love would overcome it, though he wanted it too. Third, he was completely unsure of her feelings.

Her jeans were tight and he struggled to get them over her hips. He lifted her from the counter so that he could get them down. He wanted to touch her and see her. She still didn't protest when he completely removed her jeans and panties. He hands moved down to cup her ass as he brought her nakedness against him. He pulled back to look at her. She was amazing. To him, she was perfect. Her body was toned and beautiful and it was his for the taking.

Booth circled her waist and sat her back on the counter. He should have taken her the bedroom but he couldn't wait to touch her. He moved one hand closer to her moist heat. At first touch, he thought he would cum in his pants. She was wet and ready for him and that drove him crazy. His fingers touched her lightly and she stiffened for an instant. He stopped instantly and looked into her eyes. "Did I hurt you?" He whispered.

She could only shake her head. How could she explain the feelings she had. There was no doubt she wanted him but she never expected fear to overcome her when they were so close. Temperance tried to ignore it and pulled his face to hers in a deep kiss. Booth naturally thought she was ready to continue but as he started to slip one finger inside her she stiffened again and made a guttural sound in the back of her throat. Without a doubt she was petrified of the intimacy. Was it natural? Should she afraid of his touching her? Could she explain to him what was going through her mind?

Booth instantly removed his hand and pulled back to look at her. "What is it Bones?"

"It's nothing Booth," she responded wanting more than anything to ignore the thoughts she was having. In an effort to divert his attention she reached out to touch him through his jeans. Maybe she could give him release, wasn't that the least she could do? Booth was trying to think but was finding it difficult while she was touching him. She started working on the buttons of his fly and he couldn't help but pressed himself against her.

"God Bones, you're driving me close to the edge." He growled into her ear. Suddenly the pressure was gone and she was holding him in her hand. She squeezed and stroked slowly, enjoying the feel of him in her hand. She could do this but she knew what he wanted because she wanted it too. Maybe she could block the painful memory from her mind long enough for him to get inside. Once he was inside her, maybe he could erase the memories from her mind.

She tried to pull him closer to her, trying to show him what she wanted. There was no doubt in his mind that he wanted to bury himself inside her but he wanted to go slow and make sure she was really ready for him. He tried to hold himself at a distance but she seemed to protest. "Bones…slow…"

"We can go slow next time," she said. The mere thought that there would be a next time pushed all doubts from his mind. She moved her hands as he pushed closer. The tip of his penis was at her opening. She put her hands around his waist and gripped him tightly. Booth wanted to push slowly into her and was surprised when she used all of her strength to pull him to her. The roughness of her actions forced him to slam into her.

_Oh God, I can't…I can't…_ The intrusion caused her to cry out and she pushed hard against him. Tears instantly flooded her eyes. Booth wasn't sure what was happening. He thought he had caused her pain. "Bones?" He immediately pulled out of her and looked into her eyes. Tears were already falling and he felt like the worst kin of bastard. She wasn't ready and he let his lust cause her pain. In that moment he hated himself for he had never wanted to hurt her. He was no better than the man who had raped her and he would likely not forgive himself for hurting her again.

She pushed him away and jumped off of the counter. She quickly gathered her clothes and almost ran to her bedroom. Booth hastily dressed and tried to follow. The door was locked when he reached it and he knocked softly. "Please open the door Bones." There was no response. "God Temperance, I'm so sorry I hurt you."

He thought he had hurt her and that bothered her. Was that better than the truth? She didn't know but she thought she should talk to him but she couldn't bring herself to say anything. "Bones please talk to me." His voice was pained and she knew he was blaming himself. Booth was that kind of person. He would take the responsibility and fully feel the guilt that was not his to bear. He started to plead with her but a knock at the door interrupted his attempt to gain entrance. Damnit, he thought. Jared had finally made it there.


	33. Chapter 33

Booth stomped to the front door and flung it open. Jared was indeed standing on the other side with a big grin on his face. "Hey Bro!" He said excitedly.

"Come on in little brother." Booth stepped aside and let his brother come inside. His mind was still on Bones and the fiasco in the kitchen but that conversation would have to wait until later.

"It's really good to see you Seeley. You don't visit near enough." He brothers gave one another a quick embrace.

"You know how things are with the F.B.I."

"Yeah, you're always the secret agent man. How's that partner of yours doing?" Booth cringed inwardly.

"She's good but not feeling very well tonight."

"I hate that. I was really looking forward to seeing her. She is definitely easy on the eyes." Jared set his bags down and scanned the apartment. "Something sure smells good," said Jared as he walked into the kitchen.

"Lasagna, you know it's my specialty."

"Sounds good. So have you nailed the Bones lady yet?" Jared's crudeness caused Booth to turn angry eyes on his brother. What was he supposed to say to that, it was none of Jared's business?

"You know I love you Jared but if you ever say anything like that again I have to knock the shit out of you." Booth tried to glue a smile to his face but the intensity in his eyes told his brother he was deadly serious.

"Sorry man, I didn't mean to offend you. I remember when we were younger you couldn't wait to brag about your conquests."  
"Well we've grown up since then." Jared thought he should back track from the conversation.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry; I understand you need to keep things private." He still couldn't help needling him just a little.

"Just drop it okay. Let me go see if Bones wants something to eat." Booth left Jared smirking in the kitchen. Things didn't seem to be going so well between the two of them. Jared had to admit that made him hopeful. Maybe he had read their relationship all wrong. He didn't doubt that Booth was in love with his partner but maybe she didn't reciprocate. That would be sweet if it was the case.

Booth knocked softly on the door and was surprise when is opened slightly. "Jared's here now. I-I was wondering if you wanted to eat with us." It would be rude of her not to make an appearance but she was feeling so uncomfortable and unsure of herself that she didn't know if she could maintain her composure. She noticed the way that Booth eyes did not meet hers and he avoided looking at her directly. He was as uncomfortable as she was.

"I'm really not hungry now Booth."

"Bones, let me in so we can talk."

"Your brother just got here. I don't think you should hole yourself up in a room with me. I-I just need a few minutes and I'll come eat okay."

"If you don't feel like it, don't feel like you have to do it for okay."

"I'll be out in a minute." She shut the door softly and went to sit down on the bed that had become hers over the past weeks. They had made a terrible mistake, at least she had. She had certainly jeopardized her relationship with Booth and she hurt him in the process. She would inevitably have to talk to him but she was uncertain as to what to tell him. It would not be prudent to tell him about he flashbacks of the attack because he would simply blame himself for rushing her into something she wasn't ready for mentally or physically.

She looked in the mirror and saw that her eyes were a little red and puffy so she put on a bit of make-up to try and disguise it. Yes, she would talk to him and tell him that she had decided to move in with Angela for a while. It wasn't a difficult decision because she had made a mess out of her relationship with Booth. What they needed was time apart from one another. Maybe then they could figure out what was going one with each other.

When she thought she was presentable she walked out of the room and head toward the kitchen. Booth was surprised to see her and was little taken aback by her appearance. Jared, however, was the first to react and speak to her when she entered. He almost ran to her and picked her up in a vigorous bear hug. "Brother, I can't believe you got this lucky!" He said eyeballing Seeley across the kitchen. Booth frowned when he saw Bone's expression. She looked petrified as she pushed against his shoulders trying to free herself from his embrace.

"Let her go Jared," said Booth in a firm voice.

"Don't worry bro, I'm not trying to step on your toes here but this is one fine looking woman you went and got yourself."

"I said let her go now." There was no mistaking the tone in his voice and Jared put Bones back down and step away from her.

"Sorry Seeley, I was just trying to cop me a feel," Jared replied laughingly. He saw quickly that neither Temperance nor Seeley were laughing. "Guys, I'm really sorry okay."

Booth looked directly at his brother and his fierce gaze locked with his. "Let me show you around real quick, alright."

"Have you forgotten that…"

"Just come with me." Booth stalked behind him and almost pushed him into his bedroom. He closed the door firmly behind them. Booth turned on his brother in an instant. "I've asked you repeatedly to knock it off Jared. Don't make me kick your ass out of here. There are things you don't know but when it comes to Bones I am not playing. Leave her alone." There was no mistaking the message he was trying to get across to his brother.

"I'm sorry Seeley. You know I'm just the good time guy and I went too far. I swear I'll be a perfect gentleman from here on out." He actually looked contrite, which surprised Booth. Rarely did Jared ever act sorry for anything he did. Booth trusted he was telling the truth and opened the door and patted him on the back.

Kind and considerate are two adjectives that Booth would never have associated with his brother but after watching him with Bones through supper he would have to change his mind and he did not like doing that. To Booth it seemed like he was watching a date unfold between the woman he loved and his brother and he did not that feeling. He hated the way that Bones laughed and smiled with Jared, while it almost seemed like she was ignoring him because she barely acknowledged anything he said. Much to his chagrin, she actually seemed to be enjoying Jared's company.

Booth tried to join in the conversation a few times and when he did not seemed to be welcomed, he excused himself from the table and started hauling dishes into the kitchen. Surprisingly, neither of them got up and offered to help him with cleaning. Their banter continued until he had finished cleaning the kitchen. They did not seem to notice him when he left them sitting in the dining room. Angrily, Booth went and jumped into a hot shower and couldn't resist giving the wall a solid punch.

He immediately regretted his action because he heard the bone snap in his hand. He winced in pain, as he tried to move his fingers. He cursed at the difficulty he was having. He knew having his bother visiting would cause problems and, of course, he had been right. Not that Jared was to blame for everything. He had done plenty enough on his own. Now he had to figure out a way to fix it.


	34. Chapter 34

When Booth went back into the living room, he expected to see Jared and Bones in there together but surprisingly, Jared was on the couch alone. He turned to looked at Booth, who seemed to be perusing the scene, "She went to bed."

"Oh well…" Booth debated for a moment between going to bed his self or visiting with his brother. He walked around and sat in the chair in the living room.

"How the hell did you get so lucky to find a woman like that?"

"Who?"

"Temperance! She is truly amazing Seeley." Jared looked envious as hell.

"Jared, we are just partners and friends." Is that all they were? How he wished he knew.

"Really?" Jared asked.

"Of course. You know how I feel about getting involved with people I work with. After what happened to Cam last year, I can't make that mistake again."

"Do you mind if I ask a question then?"

"You've never bothered asking before." Booth replied sarcastically.

"I'm just trying to make sure I'm not stepping on any toes or crossing a line I shouldn't." Booth was afraid he knew where this conversation was head and he didn't like it at all.

"Go ahead."

"Would you mind if I asked Temperance out?" Yes! He knew it and was instantly in protective and jealous mode but he couldn't let Jared know that he was bothered.

"You're a grown man. You don't need my permission. I doubt it will happen though."

"You don't think she would go?"

"There is a lot you don't know and I would be surprised if she said yes. That's all I'm saying." She'd sure as hell better tell him no.

"You're sure you don't mind?"

"I told you we are not involved."  
"But you want to be?" Jared had somehow become very intuitive. Should he tell him the truth that he was in love with his partner? No way! That would simply entice him to go after her even more.

"Ask her." He sat there quietly for a moment before he let out a fake yawn. "I think I'm ready to turn in if you don't care. I pulled out what you would to make the couch up. Sorry the spare room is in use."

"I'll be just fine here Seeley. Why is Temperance staying her with you anyway?"

"I'll talk to you about it later okay. Goodnight." Booth shuffled he way to his bedroom. He was trying to cool his anger at his brother for wanting to make a move on _his_ woman. Bones would sure have a fit over that terminology.

Dressed only in his boxers, Booth lay in bed for some time. He had left his door open for some reason he didn't want to contemplate but when he her muffled sobs coming from Bones' room he jumped up from his bed to go to her. He found her door to be unlocked and he hurried in to sit beside her. He started stroking her hair and whispering to her.

It was several minutes before she settled back down. Booth thought she had fallen back into a fitful sleep and he got up to return to his room. He gasped at the pain in his hand when she grabbed hold of it when he stood. "Booth…" She felt him trying to take his hand away from her but she only held tighter causing him to groan. "What's wrong with your hand?" She asked sleepily.

"Nothing is wrong. Why don't you go back to sleep. I just came in here to check on you because it sounded like you were having another nightmare. I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you. Goodnight."

She didn't believe what he said about his hand and she gripped it tightly again. "Damn it to hell Bones stop that!" He said in a loud whisper. "I hurt my damned hand okay." She sat up immediately and flipped the light on. When she looked at it there were a few scratches but she was more concerned with the swelling and bruising.

"How did you do this?" She asked, though she already had a good idea.

"It's fine," he argued.

"I think you might have broken a few knuckles Booth."

"It'll be fine. I'm going to go to bed now. Goodnight." He was very short with her but he was simply trying to get out of the bedroom as quickly as possible without embarrassing himself. He really wanted to talk to her about what had happened earlier but his body was reacting to her close proximity in a way that he didn't like or rather a way she wouldn't like.

She didn't want him to go because she felt better when he was near. The problem arose because she didn't know how to verbalize to him the things he needed to hear. "Would you stay?"

"Why?" He asked quickly before he could stop himself. His voice almost sounded hurt.

"I-I'm sorry about tonight Booth." _Which part, he wondered. _

'Sorry about what?" He wanted to know exactly what it was.

"I shouldn't have run from you earlier. I-I don't really know why I did but you did not hurt me Booth." Was she telling him the truth? He couldn't be sure at this point.

"Talk to me Temperance. Tell me what is going on in that beautiful head of yours."

"I wish I could but I'm not even sure myself." That was only a small lie. Why did it have to be so hard to tell him how she felt? She had no doubt that he would understand.

"I was so afraid that I had hurt you. I know that I moved to quickly for you and I apologize."

"Booth, if you recall I am the one who brought you to me and none of that was your fault. I just wish I could figure out what is going on between us. I'm confused and frustrated." She was articulating now but what else was there to tell him.

"Well, I'll let you in on a little secret. You have completely infatuated my brother and now he wants to ask you on a date."

"He can't do that!" She said shocked by the news. "You have to tell him not to do that Booth."

"He's a grown man Bones. I am not going to jump in the way. He wouldn't believe me anyway. You are going to have to tell him no if that's what you want."

"I don't want to hurt his feelings. He is your brother."

"Just tell him no Bones; it's that simple unless you want to go out with him." Temperance guessed that he was fishing for an answer.

"Fine, I get it. I'm on my own where your brother is concerned."

"What about me Bones? Would you go out with me?" He surprised himself by asking her.

"Hypothetically?" she asked. He was too stunned to speak for a moment.

"Sure," he responded quietly.

"I don't know. We go out together all of the time."

"I'm talking about a real date. We could go out for dinner and a movie, maybe some dancing and maybe a little making out." She looked serious as if she were truly contemplating.

"I think we have covered most of that." He grinned charmingly at her.

Xoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**You must all be baffled at how I am working out this story. I'm getting confused myself…I don't know where to take it. I have ideas but they keep changing because I don't want to give anything away too soon. I hope I haven't lost any of my readers because I sincerely love all of the reviews I have gotten. You know by now that I am an angst freak so look for more of the same….maybe with more intensity. What could I do to the pair now you wonder????**


	35. Chapter 35

I think I really should go back to my room Bones," he said quietly. "I spent quite some time trying to convince my brother that we were nothing more that partners and friends. I don't think he'll believe that if we sleep together." She actually turned and snuggled into him.

"Does it really matter what he thinks?" She murmured.

"I just thought…" he stopped as if losing his thought.

"What are you trying to say Booth?" She asked huskily.

"I don't want to go on a date with my brother," he stated adamantly.

"Good, because I don't want that either," They laughed together.

"Do you think you could go out with his brother?" He asked in a low, sexy voice.

"I might be persuaded," she replied.

"How is that…?" She surprised him by looping her arm around his neck and bringing his face close to hers. He instantly tensed and stalled her efforts.

"Bones…" he said quickly trying to pull away.

"Just a kiss," she said simply. He was afraid to comply because the slightest touch from her set him on fire. "Please Booth," she pleaded gently.

"Just a kiss," he repeated. He let her pull him to her. There lips met softly, almost as if it was a whisper. She applied slightly more pressure and Booth groaned as he pulled away. "That's all Temperance," he said with no small amount of finality.

Booth rolled over and rose quickly from the bed. "Where are you going?" She asked hesitantly.

"I _can't_ stay here with you."  
"It's not like we haven't slept together before," she reminded him.

"It's not the same thing. I…"

"Is it because you're sexually aroused," she said matter-of-factly. Thankfully in the dark room she couldn't see the red that suffused Booth's face. Was she trying to drive in completely insane?

"Bones…"

"It's' not a problem for me." Was she serious, he thought?

"That's good to know," he replied gruffly.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" The question was asked with such innocence that Booth thought her serious.

"No! Bones," he nearly growled. "Good night," he whispered before leaving the room. Temperance lay in bed thinking of how brazenly she had spoken to him. She was trying to lighten the seriousness of the mood and hoped she had succeeded. The sad part of the situation is that she really wanted Booth to stay with her, more than anything but the sexual tension between the two of them had reached a treacherous peak that evening.

They each lay in their respective beds waiting for sleep to overcome them. For Booth, the idea of staying with Bones was more that he could stand. He needed to touch her and appease his growing hunger for her but he couldn't do that. Sleeping beside her and feeling her body so near to his would be enough to test the mettle of a Saint and Booth was far from being a Saint.

For Temperance, the idea of having Booth near was the ultimate comfort for her. She felt a keen urging to feel his body against hers but she admitted to herself that she was not prepared for a sexual relationship. Her mind wasn't prepared regardless of how much her body wanted the release. She had certainly been aroused by him earlier but her body betrayed her emotions because it wanted more than she could give it and there was no denying that her body definitely wanted him and only him.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Booth was frustrated as he strode out of his room and saw that Jared and Bones were huddled together at the kitchen table sharing coffee and conversation. Jared was the first to notice him and he smiled brightly at his brother. "Good morning! I thought you were going to sleep all day." Jared said agitatedly.

Bones turned to him and gave him a knowing smile which he barely returned. "Hey, how long have you guys been up?"

"I've been up for hours. I didn't want to miss a moment of Temperance's company." Seeley cursed inwardly willing his face to remain expressionless. Jared jumped from the table and went to poor a cup of coffee. "Here man, you like you cold use some of this." He took the proffered coffee and sat down at the end of the table.

"Temperance was just telling me about her latest book. I've read them all and this one sounds like the best yet." Booth grimaced angrily because she never discussed her books with him; he always had to wait for it to be published.

"That's great," he grumbled. "You must be one of the chosen few."

"Is something wrong Booth?" She asked.

"Nothing at all, I just didn't sleep very well…again." _It's becoming more and more difficult sleeping with a hard on._

"Would you like some breakfast?" She asked him politely. "I was waiting for you before fixing some." His first reaction was to tell her that she and Jared could share breakfast and he would go out to get his own but he would be damned before he left her with his brother. _Damn, he hated the jealousy he felt._

"Sounds good," he said dully before turning to Jared. "Jared, I thought I could take you around D.C. a little today. I know you haven't got to see much the few times you've been here." Booth decided that he would play tour guide if it would get his brother away from Bones.

"That sounds good, huh Temperance?" He looked at her expectantly.

"She has seen D.C. before. I was just talking about the two of us. You know, it would give us a chance to catch up." He intentionally avoided her gaze in fear of her realizing what he was doing.

"It seems kind of rude to just leave her here. You would like to come wouldn't you Temperance?" She looked marginally uncomfortable.

"I don't want to intrude on your family reunion. I think I'll just stay here if it's all the same." Jared looked dutifully crushed by her refusal.

"Hell Temperance, you are so much better to look at than Seeley," he said grinning at her. "I would really like for you to come with us."

"She said no Jared!" he almost yelled. Bones turned to look at him after his outburst. What was going on with him? He was acting incredibly strange and almost territorial.

"Geez Seeley, what is with you this morning?"

"Just back off Jared! If Bones wanted to go she would say so." The last thing Booth wanted to spend the day with his brother while he kept coming on to Bones. It was driving him mad and despite what she said, she didn't appear to be rejecting him.

"I think I would enjoy getting out for a while, if you don't mind me tagging along Booth?" He turned to glower at her. His anger was evident though he tried to hide it.

"Whatever! Why don't the two of you go out and see the sights then. I've already seen it all anyway." He turned, leaving the kitchen and stalking to his room. Jared and Temperance stared at one another when they heard the door slam.

"He must have had a really bad night," Jared said laughingly. Temperance rose and went to leave the kitchen as well.

"I'm going to try and talk to him," she said walking to his bedroom.

"Come on, just leave him. He's in a pissy mood and we'll have more fun without him."

"Excuse me Jared," she said as she left. She stood in front of the door for a long moment before daring to knock. There was no sound from the other side. She knocked again, louder this time. "Booth?"

"Go away Bones, I'm not in the mood to talk." She tried the door and found it unlocked. She opened it and went inside shutting it securely behind her.

"Why are you acting like an ass?" She asked boldly.

"I didn't realize I was," he replied.

"Like hell! You were pissed the moment you came out of your room and saw me and Jared at the table. We were talking over a cup of coffee!"

"Do I look like I give a damn Bones," he retorted harshly.

"As a matter of fact you do! You're acting like a jealous…" She didn't get to complete her sentence because Booth stopped her with his lips. The pressure was hard but not cruel and she couldn't help but respond to his stroking tongue. Just as abruptly he let her go.

"Have a good time!" He said and tried to turn from her but she grabbed his arm. Her first instinct was to lash out and slap him but she thought better of it.

"I'm not going without you,' she said. "You're not acting rational Booth. What is really the problem?"

"Oh hell Bones, I can't stand that he continually hits on you. It's driving me insane."

"I thought we took care of this last night. I don't want your brother Booth but there is no reason why we can't do something to enjoy the day."

"Try viewing this from my perspective. It's damn frustrating! I'm having difficulty trying to figure us out much less worry about him with you."

"I think this is my fault Booth. I'm sorry I've made things difficult for you. I promise it was not my intention."

"What the hell are you talking about?" He queried.

"I think you're sexually frustrated," she told him. He blushed and looked away from her. "It makes sense Booth. We have been in such close proximity lately and, well, what happened yesterday. You were left unfulfilled and I feel responsible for that." Booth wanted to gag her just to get her to stop talking about it.

"Bones…" She bravely took a step toward him. "What…" Pressing her body flush against, him she stood on tip toe and offered him her lips. Booth felt as though he had been burned and step away quickly. She looked at him quizzically.

"What's wrong now?" She asked innocently.  
"Whatever you are trying to prove…just stop now. There is now frustration here! I'm fine, my body is fine, and everything is just fine!" His voice was careening higher and higher.

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"Then what the hell were you trying to do?"

"I thought that was obvious." He looked perplexed. "I'm sorry Booth. I think I know how you feel. I too feel the same frustration." Was she telling him that she was as horny as he was? Surely not! "I want to make it up to you. I want…" She stepped up to him again and touched him lightly on the chest. "I can give you what you need Booth. I'm not afraid to touch you," she whispered.

Her hands caressed his chest and began to dip toward his abdomen. He groaned at the caress as he looked down at the woman touching him. "I can take care of this for you…if you'll let me. I know it must be very _hard_ to deal with." He grimaced as her hand flattened over his fly. Her dexterous fingers made short work of the button fly and soon she had him bare and throbbing in her hand.

"Bones…" he groaned as her hand tightened around him. She stroked a time or to and he wished this delicious torture would end. I was only beginning when he felt the hot wetness of her mouth touch the engorged tip of his penis. His legs almost gave out beneath him but somehow he managed to remain standing. "Oh god," he growled low and deep.

This was just what he needed. He needed the release that only she could give him but this is not the way he wanted it to happen. When he came with her the first time, he wanted to be buried deep inside her and feel her contract around him. He wanted to feel her long, lovely legs wrapped around his hips as she held him within her. The feel of her mouth engulfing him was more that he could stand. He knew that he would not be able to stop his body's response as she began to suck greedily on him. He moaned deeply and recited her name over and over again.

"Booth? Booth?" He was being shaken as he tried to keep his eyes closed.

"MMMM, Bones…"

"Booth! Wake up Booth!" He eyes suddenly opened and slowly focused on the woman leaning over him. He had to shake his head before he realized that he had just experienced one of the most erotic dreams of his life, starring the woman leaning over him in bed.

"Bones, what the hell…" he said, grabbing the blankets to shield his evident erection. "Why are you here?"

"I thought something was wrong. You never sleep this late and then I found a note from your brother. He left this morning but you sounded like you were hurting." Oh he was hurting alright, he thought.

"I'm fine Bones," he said wishing he could get her out of the bedroom before he embarrassed himself. He looked perplexed when she made no move to leave the room. "Was there something else?"

"N-no! Sorry, I'll let you get up and…" she stammered as she backed out of the room. Now what the hell was wrong, he thought?

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Why do you think Jared left like he did?" She asked when he finally emerged from his room.

"What did his not say?"

"Thanks for dinner and see you next time."

"Is that all?" Booth asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

"He left me his number and asked if I would call." She saw him roll his eyes back. "Booth…"

"Sorry," he said quickly. "I'll be nice, I promise." She smiled as she handed him a cup of coffee. "Thanks," he said taking a sip.

"I want to go into the lab today," she said.

"Bones, its Saturday. What could you possibly want to do there?"

"I want to see everyone." His interest peaked.

"Are you serious? You just want to go to the lab to visit?" He paused. "I don't think they'll be there today, you know, being the weekend and all."

"I'll call and check. If they are would you take me there?" Something was going on and he would have to figure out what her motivation was.

"Of course Bones."

"Would you like me to fix you some breakfast?"

"How about if we go to the diner and get some?" She looked thoughtfully for a moment before and nodding her head in agreement. Booth had to smile. Whatever had transpired between last night and this morning was nothing short of miraculous. Her willingly wanting to go out in public was quite a step. She had done it but he had talked her into it before.

"Let me get me purse and we can go."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"I had a feeling they would be working." She said smugly as she drank her hot tea.

"I should have had faith that you knew what you were talking about. You do know that I don't believe that you want to go to the Jeffersonian strictly to visit don't you?"

"Why would I lie to you?" She replied averting her eyes.

"What's this really about bones? Why the change all of a sudden?"

"I need to see what they are doing. I need to know what's going on with my case." He sighed deeply.

"Bones, they are doing everything possible to find who did this. You going to the lab is not going to expedite matters. I don't think it's a good idea," he said firmly.

"Your objection is duly noted. Booth, I need to see what they have. They could have missed something."

"Hodgins is the best. You have told me for years that your people are the best at what they do. They have gone over the pieces of evidence they have time and again and there is nothing there."

"Then I can at least see what they have." Booth thought instantly to the ravaged shirt they had received and to the picture. There was no way that he wanted Bones to see that. She had been told about some of the contact but the details of the later messages had been withheld. There was no viable reason for her to see the evidence of her attack.

"Bones listen; there are things that it would behoove you not to see. You need to put this behind you and not relive it." She was appalled at his statement.

"I relive it every time I close my eyes! I appreciate the fact that you are concerned but maybe I need to step out of the arms of your safety and learn to start living again." She was becoming angry and she was directing at Booth but he wasn't the reason she was mad.

"I won't disagree with you there but there is more to consider. That son-of-a-bitch is still out there and is threatening to hurt you again. I will die before I let that happen. Until we catch him Bones, you are going to have to stay with me."

"I don't intend to go anywhere Booth. I'm just saying that I need to face my fears to completely come to terms with what happened."

"Is that what you were trying to do yesterday? Was that little episode in the kitchen a way for you to try and face your fears?" She felt as if he had slapped her.

"If that is what you want to believe!" She threw back at him. "I wanted you to fuck me so I can get over being sick and afraid every time I even consider getting near someone. I used you for that because you were there…had I waited your brother would likely have been more than willing to help! At least he would not have been so repulsed at the idea of touching me that maybe he could have gone through with it!"

What the hell was she remembering, he thought? "That's not what happened and you know it! I have never been repulse by you Temperance. I would give my life to change what happened to you but it wasn't your fault. I don't blame you for what that monster did to you. It doesn't change the way I feel!"  
"And how is it that?" She questioned. He stopped and glared at her. Could he tell her the truth? Would knowing of his love change anything for her?

"You're my best friend Bones. I care about you and hate that you have been hurt."

"But that's all there is to it." She could hardly bare the fact that he didn't return her love. She had hoped he could but their situation was impossible. "You can't protect me forever."

"I intend to protect you until we catch this guy."

"That's not your decision to make."

"Don't think I don't know what you are doing. You feel guilty or you're upset about what happened between us and you want to distance yourself. The way you deal with intimacy is to cut yourself off. I know that trick by now Temperance and I will not let you do it this time." He reached across the table and took her hand in his. "You are pushing me away as hard as you can but I am not going anywhere. I'm staying here and I'm not leaving. When you get that through your thick beautiful skull then maybe we can talk about this rationally."

She was dumbstruck as she looked at him. She refused to believe he saw though her guise. It had always worked in the past but this time Booth had figured her out. It only served to make her love him more and that was more dangerous to her than the mad man running the streets.

**I know this was a long awaited up date and I hope I made it worth your effort. I intend to finish the story but I have been totally blocked where this on is concerned. I still don't know who did this to Brennan and it is a challenge to balance the case with their feelings. I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter. Look for more to come soon.**


	36. Chapter 36

"It is so good to see you here Sweetie. Has the doctor released you back to work?"

"Not yet. I just wanted to see everyone and maybe look at my case." Angela looked stricken and shot a look at Booth.

"Bones I thought we decided that wasn't a good idea."

"You decided it but I disagreed. I told you that this is something I need to do." All of the squints were surrounding her and looking as if she had lost her mind.

"Dr. Brennan, I would have to agree with Agent Booth. I would be a breach of protocol to show you the evidence we have since you are officially not on duty." Hodgins was trying to appeal to her rational side.

"I trust the work that you all are doing. I need to see what little I can. I need to understand in my mind." Cam chose that moment to speak up.

"Come into my office Dr. Brennan and I'll have everything brought in." Everyone turned hateful and glaring eyes on Cam. She accepted their objection but she had worked with women in Brennan's situation and she confident in what she was doing.

"Camille, I won't let you do this," Booth interjected as she turned to enter her office.

"Booth, I have worked with rape victims in the past. Dr. Brennan is one of the strongest women I have ever met and it's time that she try to put some closure on this tragedy that happened to her. She is strong enough to see the evidence and understand what she survived. It's part of the healing process Seeley. You can't protect her from everything." He still disagreed but he did not argue further.

Cam walked in the office and shut the door behind her. "Like everyone else, I'm really happy to see you here. I hope that you will be coming back soon."

"Me too Cam." Brennan was slightly uncomfortable around the other woman. At one time they had been bitter rivals but slowly a respect grew between them. She was surprised that she had agreed to let her view the evidence in her case. She had naturally assumed that she would side with Booth because of their past involvement. "Why are you letting me do this?"

"I was a cop and I have worked with many women in your position. You are strong Dr. Brennan and I believe you can handle it. I also believe it is important in your recovery. Perhaps seeing what we have will spark some type of memory you have of the perpetrator. We still need some type of lead and you are still our best witness."

'But I remember nothing viable about him. How can I help if I can't remember anything important?"

"Give it a little more time. I think your mind will remember when it's ready." Hodgins entered the office a short time later carrying a sealed box. Brennan trembled when it was set in front of her and she read her name scrawled upon the label.

"Would you give us a moment Dr. Hodgins." He looked down seriously at his boss for a moment.

"The evidence is signed out to me Dr. Saroyan. I can't let it out of my sight."

"I don't mind if he stays. He knows everything anyway. I can't be anymore humiliated than I have been." Brennan explained quietly.

"You shouldn't feel that way. None of us look at you any different because of what happened. We all still love you Dr. Brennan." That was just what she needed to hear. She needed reassurance and Hodgins had given it to her in just a few words.

"Has anyone told you what we have?"

"Booth said you have received a few notes of sorts but that's all that he would tell me."

"Okay, we do have some correspondence but we also receive a picture and an article of clothing. I warn you that it's horrific Dr. Brennan." Her hand fell on top of Brennan's.

"I need to know Cam," Brennan told her in a shaky voice.

"Then please put on some gloves." They all pulled on a pair of latex glove and Brennan ripped the tape off of the box. She slowly removed the lid and closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes and looked into the box. The first item she saw was the torn, bloody shirt. Fear instantly gripped her and she felt a quickening of her pulse. For a moment she was light headed and had to take a few deep breaths before she could raise the bag out of the box.

It was easy to tell that the shirt had been completely soaked in blood…her blood. "This was all my blood?" She asked clinically.

"Yes Dr. Brennan," Hodgins answered. They watched as she turned the shirt over several times examining it as closely as the bag would allow.

"It's almost shredded. I thought he cut it off of me but it looks like he ripped it seam by seam." She looked at it for a moment longer and laid it to the side. She took another settling breath before reaching into the box to pull out the next item. It was the first card they had received.

She turned it over and the words she read caused her to gasp. _Temperance has not recovered enough to return to work I see. I guess I did a better job on her than I thought. It was wonderful to hear her begging me so I just kept giving her more. I want you to know Agent Booth that she is amazing. You should really give is ride. _A lone tear slipped down her cheek.

"If this is too painful…"

"No!" She objected. "I need to see." She reread the letter several times before putting it aside. The next item she pulled out caused her to cry out. Cam looked and saw that she had the picture in her trembling hand. Brennan could hardly recognize herself in the photo but there was no mistaking it was her. Cam took a step toward her when it looked as if she would collapse. Fortunately, Hodgins followed suit because the picture slipped out of her hands as she slipped toward the floor.

"Booth is going to be pissed," said Hodgins as he hefted Brennan to the sofa and carefully put her down.

"I'll get Booth," Cam muttered as she opened her door to call for him. He was standing in the doorway so he bounded into the office as soon as she said his name.

"I told you she wasn't strong enough for this Camille," he said yelling at her.

"Booth she just fainted, she'll be fine." Everyone was in the office when Booth knelt beside her on the sofa. He gently shook her and called her name but she simply lay there motionless. After several minutes he saw her eyes begin to flutter open.

"Hey there, how are you feeling?" He saw the stark look of fear in her eyes and his heart ached for her. He reached out his hands to her and noticed that she visibly flinched away. Anger welled within him by her actions. He stepped back and looked at Cam pensively. "Could I see you outside for a moment?" He tone was low and frigid. She followed him outside the office without a word.

"I know what you're going to say but I won't apologize. She has the right to know what happened."

"She knows what happened! She doesn't have to see the evidence of it." He shook his head as if to clear his thoughts. "What did she see?"

"The shirt, one of the letters, and…the picture. She fainted when she saw the picture." She looked downcast and realized that she may have made a mistake. "I thought she could handle it Booth."

"She's not the same woman she was. I'm not sure if she'll ever be again."

"I'm sorry, I should have listened to you." He merely nodded and returned to the office. "You okay Bones?" he asked walking to the sofa. She nodded an affirmation.

"Can we just go now?" She asked in a defeated voice. Without another word he led her out of the lab and Jeffersonian.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He asked as he opened the door of the SUV for her.

"It's irrational really. I lived through what happened to me but seeing the pictures just…it's seem so surreal. Like what happened, happened to someone else and I was just looking in. When I saw what he did to me it made real." Tears fell on her face and Booth could do nothing but listen to her. "He had dark hair Booth. I remember seeing his dark hair and eyes but I can't see his face. His voice was cruel and hateful."

"Do you remember anything else?"

"I think he talked about you. He knew us because he talked about you."

"What did he say?"

"I don't recall the specifics but he called me by name and said he had me…before you."

"Are you certain that's what he said?"

"Yes!" She lowered her head and closed her eyes. "He said it was your fault." Her voice was devoid of emotion as she spoke.

"Bones…"

"This happened to me because of you," she said bleakly with just a touch of resentment in her voice.

"You don't believe that do you?" He couldn't expect her not to believe it when he believed it himself.

"How can I not?" Fear like he had never known coursed through him. He was blame and he would have to live with that but he wasn't sure if he could live with her hate and animosity. "I just wish I knew why."

There was nothing he could say to appease her or make things better. Whoever had hurt her had done so to get to him. He couldn't think of anyone who despised him that much or who would to that extent to reach him. He was certain that it was intensely personal and that seriously limited the playing field.

He parked and she silently exited the SUV and walked to the apartment. She was lost in thought when she stopped by the door to wait for Booth to come and unlock it. When he did approach her, he was silent and she jumped when she sensed him behind her. "Please don't be afraid of me Bones." He whispered forlornly.

"I'm not afraid of you Booth," she replied in earnest. "I'm just afraid in general. I don't want to be but there it is. Every time I close my eyes or try to remember the fear crashes down on me and it's smothering the life out of me. I keep depending on you to make things better and that is just not fair. I've got to learn to be whole again and as long as I stay here that's not going to happen."

"So you're telling me that you want to leave?"

"Honestly, I don't _want_ too but I'm afraid it's what I _need_ to do. Can't you try to understand that?" He unlocked the door and ushered her in.

"I do understand the need to reestablish your independence but I don't want you doing it now because he's still out there Bones. He is making threats to hurt you again and that cannot happen. Won't you consider staying here until he's caught?"

"And what if he's not? What if we never catch him and he continues making threats? Am I supposed to put my life on hold forever? I can't do it Booth. I can't continue to live with you."

"Where are you going to go?" She looked at him indignantly.

"I could stay with Angela for a while."

"What's the difference between staying with me or Angela…Oh I got it…it's not Angela's fault that you were raped!" His last words came out in a booming yell.

"That's not the reason," she said in her defense.

"Then what's the difference?" There were indeed vast differences but she was not at all certain she could share any of them with him.

"I don't have to explain myself to you."

"No you don't but don't I deserve the courtesy of knowing?"

"Yes, you probably do but I…I don't want to talk about this right now."

"When do you intend to leave? Do I need to help you pack now?"

"N-no, I thought…I'll go whenever you want me too."

"Then you won't be going anywhere soon. I don't want you to leave."

"Why, because of your innate need to keep me safe?"  
"That's part of if but it's not the only reason and you know it."

"Yes I know. I'm your best friend and you can't stand to see me hurt." She said sarcastically.

"That's part of it too," he replied. They both looked at one another for a long moment and each of them took a deep cleansing breath. "Just don't do anything rash," he said in a pleading tone.

"I'm not trying to hurt you Booth. This is not all about you," Oh_ yes it is her mind berated her. _

"You win Bones. I'm not going to fight you anymore on this. Let's just leave it alone for the moment."

"You're serious?"

"Yes, I don't want to argue with you." _I want to love you._

"Alright then, truce." She reached out and took the hand she held out. He clasped it in his and gave it a gentle squeeze but did not let go. Booth decided he was going to try a different tactic with her. He wanted her to feel safe and comfortable again, especially after the shock she had received at the lab.

"Why is it, your hands are always so soft?" He asked with the hint of smile. She looked at him quizzically.

"What?" She responded stupidly.

"Never mind," he said releasing her hand. "How's about I fix up some lunch?"

"Sure," she said blandly trying to figure him out.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Here's yet another update. I hope you enjoy! Please review! I'm now tying to reach 600 reviews so please help me out! I promise…the meat of the story is on its way…**


	37. Chapter 37

"Thanks for lunch Booth, it was delicious as usual." He smiled brightly at her.

"I'm glad you liked it. You know I love to cook, especially for someone else." He rose from the table and began carrying the dished into the kitchen.

"Why don't you let me clean up the mess since you did all of the work." Her voice was steady, if just a little withdrawn. He knew she hadn't completely let go of their earlier conversation.

"I don't mind Bones. It will give me something to do."

"Well it would give me something to do to. At least I would feel useful for a few minutes." Her tone was firm and he complied with her wishes and let her clean the dishes.

Booth went to the living room and turned the television on. Surfing through the channels, he came upon a program that he thought Bones would find interesting, at least he hoped she would. He sat for twenty minutes and figured that she should have been done before now. He waited another good ten minutes and decided to check on her. When he entered the kitchen the sight that met him broke his heart.

Brennan was seated on floor against one of the cabinets with her legs drawn up to her chest. Her head rested on her knees and he could see and hear her sobbing. Instinctively, he went to sit beside her but chose not to touch her. "Talk to me," he said tenderly.

"Please just leave me alone," she said without looking at him. "I don't want to talk."

"Then I won't ask questions but at least let me stay with you." She wanted nothing more than for him to take her in his arms and hold her until her fears subsided. For weeks he had been the corner sound of her shaky foundation. He was her lifeline and no matter how much she tried to deny it she needed him.

For the first time she thought of how this affected him and she wanted to ease his discomfort. She had asked little of him but he had given her everything. She understood that more than anything, he needed her to need him. If she couldn't give him her love she could give him that. Swallowing her pride she looked up to him and spoke softly. "Would you please just hold me?"

Love and pride swelled within his heart at her request. She needed him and that thrilled him immensely. The mere fact that she was turning to him for support and comfort eased the heaviness inside of him. Without hesitation he slipped his arms around her and held her close. He felt immense relief when she neither shrank nor flinched from him. For the first time since this nightmare began, he had a genuine sense that everything would be alright.

They sat together for several long minutes before he dared to speak. "Do you think I can convince you to go into the living room with me?" She pulled away slightly and nodded her head. Booth stood and helped her to her feet. With his arm still around her waist, they walked to the living room. Removing his arm, he sat down first and made no moved to encourage her to sit by him. He was thrilled when she sat close and laid her head on his chest. What he would give to be able share his love with her.

Booth cautiously put his arm around her and absently began stoking her arm. His soothing touch and nearness of him soon lulled her into a peaceful sleep. Having her in his arms relaxed him to the point that he could have joined her in a nap but he didn't want to take advantage of the situation. He wanted to press his lips against her head, hell; he wanted to do more than kiss her head.

Way to go Booth! He silently admonished himself for the direction his thoughts had taken. The mere nearness of Temperance Brennan did things to him that no man should have to suffer through but he couldn't act on his desire. Everything was unsettled between them and until they were able to sort there their emotions he wouldn't be able to…

Bones moved against in her sleep and a seductive moan escaped her lips. He looked down into his lap and saw that her hand was covering his growing need for her. He let out an exasperated breath because no matter what they seemed to be doing these days, it end with them in some kind of intimate position and it was steadily becoming more than he thought he could handle. He tried unsuccessfully to move into a different position but she shifted with him and managed to become closer.

He had quickly lost interest in the television as she began moving against him. He watched her and could tell that she was dreaming but when her hand began clenching against him, he sucked in a deep breath between clenched teeth. He willed his breathing to slow and prayed he could control his reaction but it was a wasted effort. When she rubbed against him again he knew he could not longer sit there and do nothing. He pushed her gently away from his side and stood up.

She opened her eyes immediately when she didn't feel him beside her. "What?" She asked groggily. Booth turned away from her to hide the evidence of his desire.

"Sorry Bones! I-I have a b-bad charlie horse." He bent down and began massaging his calf. She immediately sat up and began to help him with the task. His eyes widened when she began to massage him. This was definitely not helping him cool down. "It's fine B-Bones. It doesn't hurt any more."

"Then sit back down with me," she said softly. Just then a knock sounded on the door. Booth thanked the Lord that he would have a brief reprieve. Booth was surprised to see Cam when he opened the door.

"Hi," she said.

"Did you get something else?" Booth automatically thought something else had been delivered to the Jeffersonian.

"No, I just wanted to come by and check on Dr. Brennan." Booth clenched his teeth but opened the door further to allow her entrance. "I'm sorry about this morning Seeley."

"It's not your fault Camille. I'm not even convinced that you were wrong. There is no way we could have anticipated her reaction. She just woke up from a nap so come on in."

Booth appeared in the living room with Cam in tow and Brennan felt embarrassed by the incident in the lab. "Hey, how are you feeling?" Cam said in a caring voice.

Brennan shifted her gaze from her boss as she spoke. "I apologize for behaving like a fool today. I didn't mean to make everyone uncomfortable."

"You didn't!" She retorted quickly. "We were all very concerned for you. You are a part of this team Dr. Brennan and we want you back with us."

"Thank you Cam. I can't wait to get back. I miss everyone so much." Cam stepped toward her and awkwardly put her hand on Brennan's shoulders and leaned in to give her a brief hug. To Cam's surprise, Brennan's arms went around her and hugged her tightly before letting go. "Thank you, I really mean that."

"I'll get out of here. I hope we see you very soon."  
"Met too." Cam let herself out of the apartment while Booth stood there looking dazed. The exchange between the women had really surprised him and he was equally proud for both of them.

"That was quite a surprise," Booth said with a touch of humor.

"She is a good woman Booth. I can actually acknowledge that now. I have a lot of respect for her."

"I think she feels the same way Bones." He watched as she returned to the sofa and sat down. She picked up the remote and began flipping through the channels. Booth smile and joined her there, curious to see what she would stop on.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep earlier. I was just so tired and…"

"Don't worry about it Bones. I'm just glad you were able to get a little rest." They sat there quietly watching television for a long time before either of them spoke.

Brennan had been sitting there contemplating the last few days and had come to a few conclusions. One, she wanted Booth. Two, she wanted to go back to work. Three, she wanted to recover…fully. Finally, she not only wanted Booth, she was in love with him. The problem was is that she didn't want his pity or sympathy. She wanted to be whole when she told him of her feelings.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You can ask me anything Bones," he replied.

"Would you like to go to a movie?" He laughed nervously.

"You wouldn't be asking me out would you?" He asked teasing her.

"What if I am?" Booth looked at her intently, unable to tell if she was teasing with him.

"You know I love a good movie."

"Or a bad movie," she said laughingly.

"What's really going on here?"

"Do you have to analyze everything?"

"I guess I have spent too much time with you."

"Forget I asked alright."

"No! This is a monumental occasion."

"What? Me asking you out?"

"No, you wanting to go to a movie."

"Maybe I just want to get you in the dark again." That stunned him into silence.

"I could just turn out the lamp on that table over there," he said grinning broadly and she smiled back.

"Go ahead," she said but he kept his seat. "You're not moving," explained. "Would you like me to do it?"

"No, I-I…it's probably better if we leave the lights on." Her face looked dutifully crestfallen. Surely she hadn't misread the situation.

"Why?"

"For starters, we don't know what the hell is going on between the two of us. We don't need to…I can't keep holding you and…kissing you without wanting…"

"I guess I'm asking too much."

"Bones you are not ready for _that_ kind of relationship. Hell it was only yesterday that…"

"You're right of course. I wasn't suggesting that we have sex Booth." Boy did he feel like an idiot…first class.

"What?"

"I'm sorry if you thought that's what I meant." He face blushed bright and hot.

"My bad Bones. What did you have in mind?"

"I just wanted a kiss," she said bluntly.

"If you were listening, I mentioned kissing…"

"Yes, yes you did." She smiled coyly at him and then turned to watch the television. To him, she didn't appear to be upset or angry. He felt like a Class A fool for speaking out as he did, of course she hadn't meant to have sex with him.

He tried to get into the program she had turned to but was unable to focus on anything but her. She wanted a kiss and he wanted to give it to her. Had she realized what she had done to him while she slept, she probably wouldn't have suggested it. The self-discipline that he was so proud of was crumbling. He wanted to taste her lips like he wanted his next breath but he new what it would cost him, knowing it could no further than that.

He fought with himself for a good fifteen minute before he turned to her and just stared. After a moment she turned to look at him. "What?"

"You win!" He said loudly.

"I didn't know we were playing a game," she told him matter-of-factly. She could be infuriating at times, he thought. He was stubbornly refusing to tell her he wanted to kiss her so he decided to show her.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**I realize that this is a terrible place to leave this…I know you're wondering what he is going to do. Now here's the deal…I have opted to update quickly and that will entail shorter chapters. Let me know if you would like them more infrequently with longer chapters. I aim to please. To the reviewers….you guys rock!!**


End file.
